Otra vida, otra identidad
by Chloe Breackland
Summary: Después de la caída definitiva de Voldemort, Harry se entera de algo que le hace mucho daño. El dolor se apoderará de él y acaba en Forks. Los Cullen notan que no es un humano común y corriente. Victoria está al acecho y Harry no es tan inofensivo y vulnerable como parece. M por si acaso.
1. Chapter 1

**OTRA VIDA, OTRA IDENTIDAD**

**Capítulo 1: Descubrimiento fatídico**

Un joven de desordenado cabello negro azabache, brillantes ojos verde esmeralda, anteojos redondos y con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente, caminaba a paso decidido hacia la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada a la dirección. Sus zapatos negros de cuero con cordones atados parecían nuevos, su capa negra lo protegía del frío, debajo sólo llevaba el uniforme, no tenía la túnica puesta. Una vez que estuvo cara a cara con la gárgola con el pasillo horizontal en el medio, se subió la capucha dejándose llevar por un presentimiento cuya causa no supo identificar.

El joven Potter aun no sabía por qué estaba allí, no entendía casi nada. Casi, lo único que entendía era que debía ir allí por alguna razón. Desde esa mañana había tenido la sensación de que algo ocurría esa tarde en el que ahora era el despacho de la directora Minerva McGonnagall y que él debía saber. No había podido sacársela de encima en lo que iba del día, estaba harto de sentirse así, por lo que decidió seguir su corazón que tantas veces había estado en lo correcto. No había podido evitar llevar su capa, sólo por si acaso.

Harry dijo la contraseña y subió. Ya arriba, fue hacia la puerta y se dispuso a oír a escondidas. Sabía que no estaba bien, pero ¿de qué otra forma de iba a enterar de esa cosa de la que se debía enterar?

- ¡Es que no puedo creer lo que me dices! –exclamó la profesora McGonnagall.

Harry se separó leve y brevemente de la puerta, sorprendido por el tono de la profesora. La oyó casi espantada, prácticamente horrorizada. Volvió a escuchar y abrió los ojos cuando escuchó pasos nerviosos, parecía que McGonnagall caminaba impotente por alguna cosa, de un lado para otro. Eso le sorprendió y confundió mucho. Harry nunca había sentido a su profesora así y se preguntó por qué será.

- Pero es cierto… -decía una suave voz que provocó escalofríos en él.

Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Había reconocido esa voz al instante, pero no podía creerse lo que su corazón parecía empezar a reconocer e intuir. Le parecía imposible. Era como si su mente se negara a creer lo que oía.

- ¡Esto es inaudito! -gritó la profesora- ¡Increíble! –Harry le dio la razón.

- Severus… -empezó a decir la voz de Dumbledore tan conocida para Harry.

El tono del ex director también conmocionó a Harry, tenía mucho enojo rayando en furia y hasta pudo distinguir desprecio… todo junto a la incredulidad. Él nunca lo había escuchado hablar con una voz como esa. ¿Qué estaría pasando como para que estuvieran así?

- Tenía que hacerlo, Dumbledore, no quería perderla –dijo la voz de Snape.

Harry notó al hombre que tanto habían odiado su padre, Sirius y él. Sintió asco y el odio por ese tipo regresó a su corazón. Se arrepintió con todas sus fuerzas de haber pedido que pusieran su retrato en la dirección con los demás directores, se arrepintió de haberlo dejado bien ante los ojos del mundo mágico como a un héroe. Todo el odio que había sentido por Severus Snape regresó a él y se extendió hasta llegar a su alma, su corazón no era suficiente. De pronto, una inmensa oleada de amor por su padre lo recorrió de pies a cabeza y sintió unas ganas tremendas de abrazar a su padrino. Sintió un gran amor por Cornamenta y un gran cariño por Canuto, los verdaderos héroes.

- Te lo dije, Albus. No lo niegues, sabes que siempre tuve razón. Snape no era de confiar, nunca lo fue –dijo una profesora McGonnagall muy, muy enojada.

Harry oyó que algo, o alguien, golpeaba fuerte a algo y supo que su ex jefa de casa había sido la que golpeó a algo. Supo que estaba furiosa y la adoró por eso. Esa mujer era muy importante para él, siempre la había querido y parecía que ella le correspondía el sentimiento en la misma manera. La ola de cariño por Sirius se duplicó y esa copia fue para ella.

- Eso es verdad, Dumbledore. Todos te dijimos que no era nada digno de confianza –dijo voz que le pareció conocida, furiosa-. Todos te lo dijimos… incluso la principal víctima de todo esto.

- Harry Potter –dijo Dippet furioso-. Hasta el hijo de esta mujer te dijo que no podías confiar en él.

Harry se sintió agradecido con el predecesor de Dumbledore por decir su nombre. Al parecer, todos los retratos de ese despacho estaban decididos a hacer de su nombre, una presencia tácita. No importaba que él no estuviera dentro con ellos porque hacían que así fuera con sólo mencionarlos a él y a su postura.

- Ese chico siempre supo que este… individuo merecía toda la desconfianza. Nos mintió a todos, incluido tú mismo. Digno sirviente del heredero de Slytherin.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –dijo Snape con odio.

- ¿Ah, no? Tú le dijiste de la profecía, le pediste que dejara a Lily para ti, dejaste que matara a su esposo y que fuera tras su hijo. Le robaste la madre a un bebé que no tenía la culpa de nada. ¡LE ARRUINASTE LA VIDA A HARRY POTTER! TODO POR TU MALDITO EGOÍSMO.

Harry se sintió palidecer con todas y cada una de las palabras de Dippet. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de mantener la compostura y lo logró con gran esfuerzo, tuvo que sacar mucho de su temple Gryffindor para conseguirlo. Tuvo que sostenerse de una columna porque le temblaban las piernas. Una vez más entre millones, le agradeció al Sombrero Seleccionador por ponerlo en la casa Gryffindor. Sin duda, ese debía ser su lugar… Porque para soportar todo aquello debía ser valiente y tener temple, control.

- ¿Harry? –dijo la suave voz.

Cuando Harry la oyó, se sintió mejor y peor a la vez. Mejor por escuchar a su madre, por saber que Lily Potter hablaba y de él, de su hijo. Peor por todo lo que Snape había hecho.

- ¿Mi hijo? –preguntó la voz angustiada y conmocionada de su madre.

Harry ya no pudo más. Había escuchado suficiente y agradeció a los cielos por ayudarlo. El dolor y el odio eran demasiados para seguir tolerando ahí.

Reuniendo todo el espíritu Gryffindor que pudo, salió de allí. Bajó a los pasillos y deshizo el camino hasta llegar a una de las salidas hacia los terrenos. Cuando llegó a los terrenos, salió corriendo como un loco y sin importarle nada que no fuera escapar del dolor. Quería esconder de todos, quería esconder todo su odio y su dolor para que nadie lo viera.

En su loca carrera, no se dio cuenta de a dónde llegó hasta que algo lo golpeó con fuerza, levantándolo del suelo para lanzarlo de nuevo dejándolo tirado en el mismo. Agradeció ese dolor físico por hacerlo reaccionar. Hizo fuerza con los brazos y se levantó, esquivó los golpes del Sauce Boxeador y llegó a un lugar que le pareció perfecto para esconderse y aferrarse a algo bueno. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo que le trajera recuerdos no tan dolorosos. Con energías renovadas por saber que sus plegarias habían sido escuchadas, entró a esa casa.

La Casa de los Gritos había sido el refugio de Los Mereodadores y ellos sí sabían quién era Severus Snape. Cuando llegó a la habitación en dónde supieron de la inocencia de Sirius, Harry se sintió a salvo. Necesitaba envolverse de ellos y, ¿qué mejor forma que regresando al lugar en dónde descubrió la historia de Los Mereodadores?

Ya estando en ese lugar tan importante para ellos, decidió pedirles ayuda a Canuto y Cornamenta.

_Ayúdenme, por favor_. Pidió con su alma.

Momentos después, supo que lo habían escuchado y decidido a ayudarlo. Sintió que sus fuerzas se desvanecían y se desmayó en el suelo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Canuto y Cornamenta**

En la habitación de los chicos de séptimo, había cuatro camas ocupadas en lugar de cinco. Ese hecho no había sido pasado por alto por ninguno de los cuatro muchachos que estaban allí ya acostados, pero menos para dos. Los otros dos ya se habían dormido pensando en encontrarse al quinto muchacho al día siguiente.

Ron Weasley le hizo un gesto a Neville Longbottom para que lo acompañara a la Sala Común de Gryffindor a hablar de esa ausencia llamativa y éste lo siguió.

- ¿Por qué crees que no ha venido a dormir? –preguntó Neville con el ceño fruncido.

- No lo sé. Esto no es normal. Harry siempre viene a dormir, por lo menos, vestido todavía con el uniforme –dijo Ron muy preocupado.

- Pienso igual. Aquí debe estar pasando algo raro. ¿Viste cómo fue al despacho de McGonnagall sin que le llamaran?

- Sí… Harry dijo que tenía una corazonada y eso no me gusta –dijo Ron.

Los dos se habían sentado en butacas frente a la chimenea ya apagada. Ron estaba sentado en la suya y Neville en la de Hermione.

- ¿Y entonces? –preguntó Neville intrigado y entendiendo a qué se refería Ron. Las corazonadas de su amigo siempre llevaban a algo y Harry había tenido una durante todo el día.

- Mejor vámonos a dormir. Mañana hablaremos con las chicas, ellas podrán ayudarnos –sugirió Ron, con convicción.

Los dos subieron al cuarto y fueron a dormir. Sin embargo, para Ron no terminaba ahí. Tuvo un sueño extraño que nunca habría creído tener.

Estaba parado mirando el mar, tranquilo y solo, olía el salitre y oía el sonido de las olas. Todo estaba en orden y en paz, no había nada fuera de lugar. Hasta que... sí lo hubo. Sintió una mano en un hombro y se giró a ver quién o qué lo había agarrado del hombro.

- Ron –le saludó un hombre que conocía muy bien y que no se esperaba volver a ver.

Sirius Black lo miraba seriamente a los ojos. Tenía buen aspecto, pero su mirada y su forma de hablar lo inquietaba. Parecía serio, muy preocupado y furioso a la vez, pero también veía odio en su expresión. Instintivamente supo que ese odio que veía en él no iba dirigido a él y eso le alivió.

- Hocicos –no pudo evitar decir.

Sirius pareció darse cuenta de que Ron notó que ese odio no era para él e hizo una inclinación con la cabeza como reconocimiento.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? –le preguntó Ron al padrino de su mejor amigo.

- Harry no volvió a dormir, ¿verdad que no? –le dijo Sirius.

Ron pudo ver que no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sirius sabía que su ahijado no había vuelto a la torre Gryffindor y le pareció que quería hablar de ello. Se preguntó por qué.

- Lo sabía. No te preocupes, Ron. Harry no se perdió en ningún lado. Sabemos dónde está y cómo está. No te asustes –le dijo tranquilizadoramente.

- ¿Entonces por qué… -empezó él, pero no fue necesario seguir.

- … estoy aquí y hablando contigo? –terminó Sirius por él. Ron asintió- Porque debemos hablar de él y seriamente.

Frunció el ceño a la espera de que Hocicos continuara.

- Mi pobre ahijado no está nada bien, Ron… Y tú eres el único que puede saber lo que pasa con él.

- ¿De qué hablas? –casi exigió Ron, temeroso por su amigo e intrigado también.

- Snape nos mintió a todos de la peor manera y le hizo mucho más daño a Harry de lo que creíamos –dijo con odio-. ¿Recuerdas que Harry dijo que Severus Snape amaba a Lily Evans, posteriormente Potter? –Ron asintió y él siguió- Lily nunca terminó de morir como lo hizo James.

- ¿QUÉ? –exclamó incrédulo.

- Sí. Hacer la magia antigua que hizo para salvar a su hijo jugó a su favor evitando su inmediata muerte.

- No… lo puedo creer. ¿Y Harry lo sabe? –preguntó Ron deseoso de contarle esa noticia a su amigo.

- Sí y lo supo de la peor manera. Por eso estoy aquí –dijo compasivo y preocupado.

- ¿Qué? Pero…

- Déjame seguir –le ordenó sacando a relucir su sangre Black-. El muy maldito de Snape le inyectó una poción de magia negra para mantenerla cataléptica el tiempo suficiente para que la den por muerta. Cuando fue así, la sacó de la tumba, se la llevó con él, la escondió y la mantuvo con él. Le mintió desde entonces, le dijo que Harry también había sido asesinado. Lily ha sufrido la pérdida de su esposo y la supuesta pérdida de su hijo todos estos años hasta hoy.

Lily se apareció esta mañana en Hogwarts preocupada porque Snape no volvía de su supuesto viaje. McGonnagall le dijo la verdad. Harry oyó una parte de la conversación suficiente para enterarse de que Snape le arruinó la única posibilidad de ser feliz que le quedaba. Le regresó todo el odio que había quedado reducido a nada con las revelaciones de las memorias de Snape.

Ron también sintió regresar el odio hacia Snape a él, pero también sintió dolor por la madre de su amigo y compasión por Harry. Harry no se merecía tanto sufrimiento, no se merecía sentir más dolor. ¿Es que no era suficiente todo lo que ya había pasado para seguir con más y peor?

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Cómo está? –preguntó algo urgente.

- Por el momento está bien. No está del todo solo en esto.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó un Ron confundido.

- Nos pidió ayuda a mí y a James. Mejor dicho, a Canuto y Cornamenta. Nosotros se la estamos dando.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

- James lo desmayó para que no se deshiciera en llanto. Seguirá a su lado. Estará desmayado hasta mañana, pero no volverá… Por eso estoy aquí… contigo.

Ron frunció el ceño, confundido.

- James no permitirá que su hijo siga sufriendo. Yo también estoy harto de que mi ahijado siga así. Haremos que se vaya de aquí. No queremos que siga sintiendo más dolor. Es suficiente ya lo que ha sufrido, más no.

- ¿Y yo qué papel tengo? –preguntó Ron dispuesto a ayudar.

- Tú eres el que estará a su lado. Serás el Canuto que el Cornamenta que Harry lleva dentro necesita. Harry pidió la protección de Los Mereodadores y eso es lo que tendrá. Remus será el que le envíe las herramientas a Harry para tener otra vida lejos de aquí, para empezar como otra persona.

- ¿Y Hermione? –quiso saber Ron. Ella también debía entrar en el plan de Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático.

- Ella también tendrá su parte. Será la que establezca el contacto con ustedes. Harry vivirá como un muggle delante de todos, pero como un mago en la privacidad. Se mantendrá en contacto con ustedes, pero a lo muggle y Hermione se encargará de eso. Lily no debe comunicarse con Harry. Eso le haría más daño y James está decidido a que su hijo siga siendo el huérfano que ha creído ser casi toda su vida.

Es cruel que le hagamos eso a Lily y Harry, pero lo más sano para Harry es que su realidad no cambie. James quiere que su hijo tenga una vida tranquila y medianamente normal. Yo lo apoyo y Remus piensa que es lo mejor.

- ¿Lo busco o no?

- No, nadie debe buscarlo. Sus cosas serán transportadas mañana a la mañana a Grimmauld Place. Allí estarán las cosas que necesitará. Remus hablará con Kreacher en sueños y se lo contará todo. Nadie volverá a verlo hasta que lo decidamos nosotros o Harry.

- ¿Y Ginny? Mi hermana es su novia oficial.

- Hermione se encargará de ella. Es una mente brillante y la conoce, además de que gracias a ella es que Harry consiguió un poco de felicidad junto a Ginny.

Ron asintió, mucho más tranquilo y satisfecho.

- Ahora es momento de que me vaya. Debes dormir bien. Adiós.

Al día siguiente, Ron despertó en el mismo estado en el que se acostó. Si era sincero consigo mismo, lo cierto era que se sentía tranquilo porque sabía que su amigo estaría bien y que no estaba solo aunque lo pareciera. James Potter había "venido" del mundo de los muertos para cuidar a su hijo, para proteger a Harry. Si bien esa preocupación y ese temor controlado también, otros los habían reemplazado. Sirius había dicho que Harry no se merecía más sufrimiento, que había pedido ayuda a los Mereodadores y que se iría a un sitio lejos para tener una vida más tranquila, sin dolor y haciéndose pasar por otra persona. Todo eso era lo que lo tenía así. ¿Qué habría pasado para que todo eso ocurriera? Si de algo estaba seguro por sí mismo era que Harry podría haber descubierto algo dañino para él, quizá un secreto. Eso no sería de sorprender porque a Harry le había ocultado muchas cosas, puede que no dolorosas, pero sí importantes y que influían en su vida.

Bajó a desayunar solo. Estaba seguro de que Hermione se enteraría de que Harry no había ido a dormir y que lo buscaría, al igual que Ginny. Él no iba a hacer nada, no iba a decir nada, él sabía que su amigo estaba en buenas manos… unas manos fantasmales, sí, pero eso no importaba. Harry estaba bajo el cuidado de su padre y eso era lo único que le importaba. Ya sabría cómo enterarse de lo que le pasó a su amigo, pero por el momento, prefería dejarlo ahí. No era tonto. La directora no le diría nada, nadie le diría nada, él único que sí le diría algo sería el mismo Harry, pero no podía preguntarle nada porque no estaba bien. Ya había tomado una decisión: esperaría y no haría nada.

Ya era de mediodía para cuando Harry estaba en la estación de Hogsmeade esperando el tren que lo llevaría de regreso a Londres. Había regresado en sí esa misma mañana, muy temprano. Recordaba que casi se muere de un infarto cuando vio un patronus como el suyo sentado a unos pasos frente a él, supo que no era SU patronus porque recordó todo en unos pocos minutos y cuando lo hizo, supo que ese patronus era el de su padre. La confirmación le llegó cuando le habló con la voz de su padre que recordaba gracias a sus recuerdos de bebé desenterrados y del espectro de James Potter invocado en el Bosque Prohibido, momentos antes de que dejara que Voldemort le lanzara la maldición asesina. Su padre le habló.

_- Hijo mío, no te asustes ni te preocupes. Soy yo, papá –le dijo en tono paternal y tranquilizador a la vez-. Sé que ya debes de haber recordado todo, ¿verdad? –dijo James y al asentir Harry, siguió-. Tranquilo, estamos contigo. Lunático, Canuto y yo hemos trazado un plan para sacarte de aquí y ayudarte a tener una vida más tranquila y más alegre, lejos de aquí, lejos de tanto dolor. Necesito que me escuches atentamente, por favor._

Harry lo escuchó todo y lo entendió todo, se sentía tranquilo, apoyado, querido, con un poco de ánimo y un poco más de fuerza. Supo que era obra de su padre el que se sintiera así, algo en su interior le había dicho que su padre lo había desmayado para que se repusiera lo suficiente como para seguir adelante y Harry lo agradeció de corazón.

Los sonidos que indicaban la llegada del tren lo devolvieron a la realidad. Se puso la mochila, se puso de pie y caminó con calma hasta unos pasos de las vías. El tren paró, la gente de adentro bajó y los pocos que estaban afuera subieron. Buscó un compartimiento, cerró las cortinas y se acomodó en un asiento.

Se sentía cansado mental y emocionalmente. Lo único que quería era llegar a Londres, recoger algunas cosas e irse de allí. Lejos. Donde no lo encuentren. Donde pudiera estar en paz, tranquilo. Era poco lo que pedía. No quería sufrir más, quería tener una vida normal y tranquila. ¿Qué importaba ser un mago? Aún así podía tener una vida normal. Además, la magia era una parte de él... o mejor dicho... era su esencia. Estaba completamente seguro de que sería un cero a la izquierda, un completo idiota e inútil sin su magia. Él no podía vivir sin ella, ni tampoco habría podido tener algo parecido a una vida sin saber que era un mago. Como sus padres. Eran pocas las cosas que le hacían sentir orgullo de sí mismo y la magia era una de ellas porque le había abierto un mundo al que pertenecía por naturaleza. Gracias a la magia tenía los amigos que tenía y la familia postiza que tenía... como también la novia que tenía. Sus amigos y su novia eran su vida, la magia era su mundo... Y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ella por sufrimiento. Nunca.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había dormido hasta que abrió los ojos y vio el ocaso en el horizonte. Tomó su mochila, se dirigió a una de las salidas, caminó por el andén y cruzó la barrera. No habían muggles del otro lado que pudieran haberlo visto, pero mucho no le importaba. Paró un taxi que lo condujera hasta la plaza frente al número doce de Grimmaul Place, fue hacia la casa, entró y cerró la puerta tras él.

De pronto, sintió una presión en las piernas y bajó la vista. Era Kreacher. El elfo, al parecer, lo había estado esperando.

- Amo Harry... –decía el elfo mientras frotaba su cara en su pantalón.

Los dos estaban acostumbrados a las muestras de afecto entre ellos, así que no era ninguna situación incómoda para ninguno de los dos.

- No tiene que decir nada, amo Harry. Kreacher ya lo sabe todo. El amo Black apareció en los sueños de Kreacher, se lo contó y explicó todo. Todo irá bien, ya lo verá. Su señor padre no lo dejará solo en esto –le decía el elfo dándole ánimos que necesitaba mientras lo llevaba de la mano a su habitación.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, Harry fue hacia la cama y se tiró boca abajo sin importarle nada. Quería descansar, pero no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos ni tampoco tenía ganas de contenerlas.

Desde la puerta, Kreacher vio con tristeza el estado de su amo y negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba la puerta para que su amo Harry descansara tranquilo. Fue hacia el cuarto donde estaba el lienzo de Phineas Nigellius y decidió hablarle.

- El amo Harry no está nada bien, señor.

El Black frunció el ceño y Kreacher supo que no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Harry Potter está ahí, contigo?

- Sí, está aquí... Pero no por mucho tiempo –le contestó seguro. Así se sentía.

- ¿De qué estás hablando, elfo? –le preguntó enojado.

- Harry Potter lo oyó todo y le pidió ayuda a los Mereodadores. James Potter no quiere que su hijo sufra más.

_**OK. NO PASARON NI 24 HORAS COMPLETAS Y YA SUBÍ EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO. A PARTIR DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO, LOS CAPÍTULOS SON MÁS LARGOS Y TODOS TIENEN ALGO, ASÍ QUE PRESTEN ATENCIÓN. NO OLVIDEN COMENTAR, POR FAVOR. QUIERO VER SUS REACCIONES Y TOMO MUY EN CUENTA SUS OPINIONES PORQUE SUELEN DARME IDEAS Y ASÍ LA HISTORIA NO SE QUEDA ESTANCADA NI ABANDONADA.**_

_**Saludos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: En nombre del hijo**

La profesora McGonnagall envió a Lily a dormir a un sitio apartado de las zonas por donde los estudiantes andaban. No quería que nadie supiera nada de ella hasta que tuviera algo en mente, lo cual era difícil porque no tenía esa habilidad que Dumbledore tenía para adaptarse y solucionar los problemas. Lo que estaba ocurriendo era una situación tan especial como delicada. Todos estaban involucrados, Severus Snape había jugado con todos, los había engañado a todos durante casi toda la vida de Harry Potter… Diecisiete años aproximadamente. Actualmente, Harry Potter tenía dieciocho y el engaño venía arrastrándose desde que él tenía pocos meses más de un añito de vida. Todo el mundo la había dado por muerta durante todos esos años, se suponía que el asesinato de Lily Potter era conocido y muy famoso a nivel mundial.

¿Y ahora?

Ahora Minerva debía arreglarlo todo, debía solucionar un problema demasiado grande y delicado que involucraba a todos.

Su primera decisión había sido ocultar a Lily de todos, apartarla y mantenerla en la clandestinidad. Necesitaba prepararse para encarar el problema, en primer lugar, con el hijo de la pelirroja. Ese iba a ser una situación monumental y extremadamente compleja (era la parte más difícil de todo), pero muy necesario por no decir fundamental. El joven Potter podría ayudarla a solucionarlo todo, después de todo, era el hijo de Lily y la persona más influyente del mundo mágico en la actualidad. Si él la apoyaba, todo sería mucho, mucho más fácil.

Le había costado mucho dejar a Lily donde la dejó, pero sintió que era lo mejor por el momento. Ningún estudiante se acercaría a la Casa de los Gritos… Bueno, no ninguno. Había tres excepciones que, de sólo pensarlas, la hacían sonreír. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley eran los únicos alumnos que se atreverían a acercarse. Ese trío ya había estado ahí en más de una ocasión. Si alguien debía encontrarla, ¿qué mejor que ellos?

Una vez que llegó a su despacho, se extrañó al ver el cuadro de Phineas Nigellus desocupado. Se preguntó a qué se debería. En aquella casa sólo vivían un joven mago que se encontraba en Hogwarts en esos momentos y su elfo doméstico, nadie más. Lo único que se le ocurría era que el ex director quisiese charlar con el elfo, hacerle una visita de cortesía, pero descartó la idea al recordar la clase de hombre que era y de qué familia provenía. No, sin duda, él no le hablaría a una criatura considerada poca cosa para él.

Cuando el Black volvió, Minerva se sorprendió de ver la agitación en él.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Nigellus? –preguntó sin poder contenerse.

- El chico… ¡el joven Potter! No, no… ¡los Potter! –exclamó. Minerva empezó a impacientarse.

- ¡Hable ya!

El pariente de Sirius Black se obligó a calmarse por la expresión de la actual directora de Hogwarts.

- El joven Potter se encuentra en la casa. El elfo Kreacher me dijo "Harry Potter lo oyó todo y le pidió ayuda a los Mereodadores. James Potter no quiere que su hijo sufra más" –soltó sin reparos ni anestesia.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral y pesado en la dirección que dio lugar a un estallido de gritos y ruidos. El grito de Minerva fue lo único capaz de poner orden.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO!

El Dumbledore del cuadro estaba dividido entre emociones. Albus estaba realmente furioso con Snape, compasivo con Minerva y horrorizado con Harry. Estaba horrorizado con Harry por la forma en la que el joven Potter se enteró de aquella verdad monumental. También estaba muy confundido por otra cosa que Kreacher le dijo a su predecesor y que le parecía imposible.

- Phineas, ¿estás seguro de lo que el elfo dijo? James Potter está muerto… todos Los Mereodadores están muertos, los cuatro –preguntó y dijo Dumbledore, desconcertado y escéptico a la vez.

- Sí, Dumbledore, estoy totalmente seguro. Lo oí bien –respondió el aludido francamente exasperado.

- Y… ¿cómo estaba Harry? ¿No dijo nada de eso? –preguntó Minerva dejándose caer en una de las sillas en la que se sentaban los que frecuentaban el despacho.

- Dijo que no estaba nada bien.

Al escuchar eso, Minerva se tapó la cara con las manos y soltó un suspiro de derrota. Albus se dejó caer en la silla de su cuadro y cerró los ojos en las mismas condiciones. Los dos se sentían derrotados. ¿Es que no podían hacer nada bien? ¿Es que se chico debía seguir sufriendo después de haber pasado por todo lo que pasó? ¿Qué clase de vida era esa? ¿Por qué?

- ¡MALDITO REPTIL! –se oyó en todo el despacho.

Si había alguien más furioso con Snape que Dumbledore, era Dippet.

- ¡EXIJO QUE SE QUEME EL CUADRO DE SEVERUS SNAPIE LO ANTES POSIBLE! –bramó tan fuerte que hizo vibrar varias cosas en los muebles.

Severus Snape parecía asustado de que le quemaran el cuadro. La única muestra de grandeza que tenía. Parecía dispuesto a quemar el cuadro del primero que intente quitarle el puesto que le daba honor y renombre. Él era un gran mago que sólo había querido hacer su vida con el gran amor. ¿Por qué quemarle su cuadro? ¿Qué había hecho él para merecerlo?

En una habitación de la Casa de los Gritos, Lily miraba por la ventana a través de unos tablones de madera que tapiaban dicha ventana. Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y deseos. Deseaba con sus fuerzas tener a su hijo, verlo como mínimo. Había sido privada de él muchos años y ahora, lo que más deseaba en el mundo, era verlo, besarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuánto lo amaba y recuperar el tiempo perdido… tener una vida con él a su lado.

Sin poder preverlo ni evitarlo, una lágrima salió de su ojo para empezar a rodar por una de sus mejillas.

De pronto, sintió una brisa fresca con aroma a coco… Tan familiar… y adorable. Más lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos al reconocer el dueño de ese aroma, su cuerpo y su corazón también lo sintieron… A su espalda. Giró hacia donde sus sentidos le decían y se quedó helada ante lo que vio.

El espíritu de James Potter la miraba fijamente. Lily dio un paso hacia él para acercarse a su difunto marido, pero volvió a congelarse ante su reacción. James retrocedió un paso y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Fue entonces que ella se fijó más en su expresión facial. James la miraba con ira, dolor y resentimiento. Intentó acercarse otra vez, pero la reacción de su marido la detuvo mucho más que las otras dos veces.

- No te me acerques, Evans –le dijo con una voz fría que jamás había oído.

- ¿James? –preguntó espantada y con dificultad.

- Eres una decepción, ¿sabes? No mereces a Harry. Cometiste un crimen con él y te castigaré por eso. Tu hermana, al final, fue más madre para él que tú –le dijo con una voz filosa y fría.

Lily vio, con horror, que los ojos de James mostraban odio. Todo lo que le decía le dolía, le dolía mucho en verdad.

- ¿Qué? –dijo casi sin voz, el aire le faltó por el horror.

- Lo que escuchaste –dijo para explotar- ABANDONASTE A TU HIJO… A TU BEBÉ. TE FUISTE CON EL MALDITO DE QUEJICUS. ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA HACERNOS DAÑO DE ESA FORMA? COMO SIEMPRE LO HACÍAS EN LA ESCUELA, TE PUSISTE DEL LADO DE SNAPE. NUNCA ME ESCUCHASTE, PREFERISTE SER SU AMIGA… PREFERISTE SER LA MEJOR AMIGA DE UN MORTÍFAGO… Y DESPUÉS… AH… DESPUÉS QUE VOLDEMORT ME MATÓ, QUE CASI TE MATA A TI Y QUE INTENTÓ MATAR A HARRY SIENDO SÓLO UN BEBÉ…PREFERISTE ESCUCHARLO A ÉL QUE BUSCAR A DUMBLEDORE PARA PREGUNTAR POR HARRY… TE INFORMO QUE SEVERUS SNAPE NO ERA EL ÚNICO SER HUMANO AL TANTO DE LA EXISTENCIA DE HARRY POTTER. PREFERISTE SU VERSIÓN, LA TERGIVERSADA… ¡LA FALSA! ¡LA GRAN MENTIRA! ¿POR QUÉ NO BUSCASTE A DUMBLEDORE, A REMUS? TE CONFORMASTE CON ÉL Y LO DEMÁS NO IMPORTA, ¿NO?

AHORA, POR TU CULPA Y POR LA CULPA DEL MALDITO QUEJICUS, MI HARRY SE QUIERE IR. ESTÁ CANSADO DE SUFRIR Y TÚ FUISTE UNA DE LOS CULPABLES DE QUE SUFRA, SI ES QUE NO ERES LA PEOR. LE PODRÍAS HABER AHORRADO CASI LA MAYORÍA DE TODO EL SUFRIMIENTO QUE HA TENIDO QUE PADECER EN SU VIDA.

TE JURO QUE NUNCA MÁS SABRÁS DE ÉL… SI PUDISTE VIVIR SIN ÉL, LO SEGUIRÁS HACIENDO. HAS DE CUENTA QUE NUNCA TUVISTE UN HIJO. HARRY ESTÁ MUERTO PARA TI.

Y A MÍ… NO INTENTES INVOCARME NI BUSCARME PORQUE NO PIENSO HACERTE CASO. TU CASTIGO SERÁ VIVIR SIN HARRY HASTA QUE TE MUERAS.

Acto seguido, el fantasma de James desapareció.

Lily sintió que el frío la envolvía como una gruesa manta y pronto se derrumbó en el suelo. Destrozada. Su piel se volvió pálida y sus ojos perdieron el brillo, el frío, el miedo, el odio y el dolor invadieron su corazón. Pidió a quien estuviera viéndola, alguien ya fallecido que la quisiera, que la ayudara.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de Harry, no recibió nada a cambio.

Sentía miedo por no saber qué hacer consigo misma. Sentía dolor por todo lo que James le gritó, un dolor insoportable y desgarrante. Sintió odio hacia Snape y hacia ella misma. No obstante, esos no fueron los únicos sentimientos que acudieron a su corazón.

Envidia.

Sintió envidia por Petunia, por haber sido la madre que ella no fue. No lograba concebir la idea de que su hermana, esa mujer que odiaba tanto la magia y que tan mal la había tratado, hubiera sido la mujer que fue la madre o presencia maternal para su hijo. Harry había estado con ella todos esos años que ella estuvo con Snape, ocupando su lugar y viéndolo crecer.

Ese último pensamiento le hizo tanto daño que la dejó inconsciente.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: Ideas y planes**

Era de noche cuando Harry llegó al aeropuerto de Londres. Como equipaje ligero tenía puesta su mochila y en la mano llevaba el equipaje mayor.

Estaba sorprendido de lo que los merodeadores podían hacer desde el más allá, aunque tenía la sospecha de que no había sido tan así. La valija carrito que arrastraba con su mano izquierda se lo había enviado su tía sin que le dijera nada, tía Petunia se lo había entregado a Kreacher con una carta escrita por ella misma… carta que llevaba en un bolsillo de su abrigo, en su cabeza y en su corazón.

_Querido Harry:_

_ He decidido escribirte esta carta porque quiero que sepas _

_algunas cosas que no podré decirte en persona. De verdad me gus-_

_taría hablar contigo, pero sé que no se puede, que no hay tiempo._

_ Aunque te parezca muy extraño, soñé con tu padre. James_

_Potter se me presentó en sueños antenoche y me habló. Me pidió_

_ayudarte a irte del continente, me pidió ayuda para enviarte lejos_

_de aquí. También me explicó los motivos y le creí._

_ Aunque nunca te lo he dicho ni te lo he demostrado, sí te_

_quiero. Ahora es cuando puedo darme cuenta de que no eres como_

_Lily y que tienes bastante de tu padre, lo cual me agrada. Secreta-_

_mente, tu padre nunca fue un monstruo para mí. Me parecía un hom-_

_bre especial, distinto a los que conocía y tú eres muy parecido a él._

_ Yo no soportaba ver en tus ojos a Lily y por eso te rechacé_

_durante tantos años, pero podía aceptarte por lo parecido que eras_

_a James. Una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él y por lo que lo_

_acepté como cuñado, fue lo distinto que era a Severus Snape. Tu_

_padre nunca fue cruel conmigo como sí lo fue Snape, y tu madre era_

_la mejor amiga de ese despreciable individuo. En mi corazón sentía_

_que Lily prefería más a Snape que a mí, siempre estaban juntos, eran _

_inseparables y Lily me empezó a dejar de lado para pasar tiempo _

_con él. Era "Severus esto", "Severus aquello". Tu padre no alejó a_

_Lily de mí porque Snape ya se había encargado de eso, James hizo_

_que Lily cambiara y creo que intentó que nos reconciliáramos, pero_

_ya era demasiado tarde._

_ Sin querer, me dejé influenciar por Vernon y junto a él, enve-_

_nenamos a Dudley en tu contra. Yo estaba tan resentida y comencé_

_a odiar tanto a Lily y Snape, que dejé que Vernon terminara el trabajo_

_que Severus Snape había empezado, pero que no pudo acabar porque_

_Lily se alejó de Snape y eligió a tu padre. _

_ Tu padre, en el sueño, me lo contó todo. Quiero que sepas que_

_cuentas con mi apoyo. Creo que Snape ya te hizo sufrir lo que yo sufrí _

_por su culpa, así que te entiendo. Él me sacó a mí mi hermana y te quitó_

_a tu madre a ti con la misma crueldad y egoísmo._

_ Perdóname por haber sido tan mala contigo._

_Con cariño,_

_ Tía Petunia_

La carta de su tía le había aclarado varias cosas y él lo agradecía. Lamentablemente, habían cosas que no podían ser aclaradas y que él deseaban que pudieran serlo, pero no podía hacer nada.

¿Por qué Snape engañó a Dumbledore si ya tenía a su madre en su poder? Sólo se le ocurría una respuesta, que lo enojaba mucho. Esa maldita serpiente había engañado a Dumbledore haciéndole creer que pertenecía a su bando, porque convenía. ¡Claro! Si El bando de Dumbledore caía, él se salvaba por haber sido un fiel sirviente de Voldemort, pero si Voldemort caía y Dumbledore ganaba, estaba salvado igual. Jugaba a dos puntas para ganar como sea, no le importaba cuánto debía engañar ni el daño que haría… sólo le importaba lo que pasaría con él y no hacía otra cosa que cubrirse a sí mismo en caso de caer en desgracia.

¡Maldito y mil veces maldito!

El daño estaba hecho y en gran medida, sin remedio ni forma de amortiguarlo… Pero claro, eso le importaba un bledo porque era un ser egoísta e interesado.

Dumbledore había sido un tonto al creerle tanto y protegerlo tanto, si hasta Snape había terminado matándolo. Todos le habían cuestionado a Dumbledore la confianza que el anciano le profesaba al ex mortífago, todos habían cuestionado que en verdad pertenecía al bando de los buenos… Y el profesor Dumbledore había hecho oídos sordos, firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Qué inteligente había sido Snape y qué tonto había sido Dumbledore.

Salió de sus pensamientos en cuanto llamaron para tomar el avión. Con la certeza de ya nadie podría detenerlo, avanzó con paso seguro y una cierta sensación de tranquilidad y alivio.

En unos minutos se iría dejando los problemas atrás, el dolor atrás y las lágrimas que había derramado ya no existirían. Nadie sabía que había llorado ni tampoco iba a dejar que lo supieran. Jamás.

Dejaría de ser el tonto Harry Potter, el ingenuo que se había creído unas cuantas mentiras de Snape, ese niño tonto que lo había idolatrado alguna vez. Ya no volvería a ser el mismo, tanto su mente como su corazón se lo decían. Él mismo se sentía frío, como si una caja de hielo rodeara su corazón para protegerlo. Se le ocurrió que ese podría ser Sirius que estuviera protegiéndolo. Canuto había tenido que volverse duro y peligroso para sobrevivir, un fuerte rastro de locura le había quedado desde la traición de Colagusano y se había fortalecido con Azkaban.

Ya había revisado los papeles que le habían enviado (cortesía de Kreacher) y se había dado cuenta de que dejaría de ser Harry Potter, le habían cambiado el nombre.

James Lewis.

Ese sería su nombre. Tendría dieciocho años, sería huérfano, hijo único. Aparentaría ser un muggle y se reservaría la magia para sí mismo. Nadie debía saber que era un mago ni tampoco que era familia de esa mujer (aquella pelirroja cuyo nombre se negaba a pensar). No tenía familia viva. Era el heredero de una adinerada familia británica… muggle. Los Dursley eran sus padrinos y punto. Tendría otra forma de vida. Dejaría de vestirse como lo hacía (un muchacho algo rebelde y sencillo) para usar ropa que los Dursley aprobarían (un joven medio serio y formal, aunque juvenil). Tendría una casa bonita de dos pisos, no se metería en pleitos (nada de duelos ni peleas cuerpo a cuerpo), tampoco debía comportarse como un rebelde. Intentaría encontrar un trabajo.

Kingsley se enteraría de esto de alguna manera y suponía que sería McGonagall la que se lo contaría. La profesora necesitaría su ayuda para encontrarlo, pero no lo lograrían. En cuanto pisara suelo norteamericano, se llamaría a sí mismo James Lewis.

En su equipaje llevaba ropa que usaría, del nuevo estilo… Estilo que había decidido su tía Petunia, ella había comprado la ropa. De los zapatos ya se encargaría él en cuanto pudiera.

De pronto, se le ocurrió que podría alterar su apariencia. Mejorarla. Tapar sus cicatrices con cirugía muggle; usar lentes de contacto de otro color que reemplacen a sus anteojos y tapen su verdadero color de ojos.

Sería una persona diferente a quien era… en casi todos los aspectos.

_Mejor, así no me reconocerán y me dejarán tranquilo. Al fin podré tener una vida normal, podré respirar, caminar… moverme sin que vean todo lo que hago y digo… por fin no seré perseguido y mi vida no será de dominio público._ Pensaba Harry con un cierto alivio y determinación, determinación por permanecer así. No le importaba ser otra persona si así lograba tener una libertad que no recordaba haber tenido nunca. Les agradeció con el alma a los merodeadores por la oportunidad que le estaban dando. El dolor le parecía un precio muy alto, pero estaba decidido a superarlo a toda costa.

El viaje fue muy largo, pero eso no significó que lo pasara mal o se aburriera. Aprovechó para dormir un poco. Necesitaría energía para afrontar lo que sería su nueva realidad. No todos los días uno dejaba un mundo, una vida… para irse lejos, tener otra vida y ser otra persona. Era un salto lo que daría en cuanto pisara suelo norteamericano. No obstante, no pensaba dejarlo TODO. No iba a dejar de lado su educación y su forma de ser. Seguiría siendo desconfiado, quizá solitario y seguiría deseando no ser el centro de la atención. Quería ser una persona discreta, tranquila, seria y cerrada. No quería tener otra novia, se negaba en pleno a dejar a Ginny por otra mujer. Ginevra Weasley era la única mujer que sería dueña de su amor… la había elegido a Ginny como novia, esposa, madre de sus hijos y compañera de vida. Hermione Granger siempre sería esa hermana que no podía tener, su gran mejor amiga, la principal.

Sin embargo, sí estaba dispuesto a reemplazar a Lily con otra mujer. Sí estaba dispuesto a cambiar de madre. Si esa mujer de verdad lo hubiese querido, habría recurrido a alguien más a la hora de buscarlo, en lugar de conformarse con la versión de Severus Snape. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore no hubiese permitido que Lily creyera que él (Harry, su hijo) estaba muerto. Demasiado rápido se había dado por vencida, demasiado rápido lo había dado por muerto y demasiado rápido se había ido con otro hombre. Demasiado rápido. Y no pensaba perdonarla. Lily Potter había muerto para él aquella noche en la que Voldemort asesinó a su padre. Él era huérfano del todo, como lo había sido casi toda su vida.

Su padre. Su tan querido padre.

Una lágrima se escapó de uno de sus ojos, sorprendiéndolo, y rodó por su mejilla hasta caer sobre el cuello de su camiseta y humedecerlo.

¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué debía morir su padre? ¿Por qué tenía que morir aquel hombre que ahora lo protegía desde el más allá? Le dolió el corazón.

Fue por su equipaje con el dolor presente en su corazón. Muchas veces había deseado tener a su padre, a James, a su lado… quizá más que a su madre. Hubo veces en las que deseaba tenerlo a su lado más que a nadie. Estaba seguro de que su padre estaría con él en carne y hueso en caso de seguir con vida.

Había perdido a su padre por culpa de Snape, principalmente. Si él se hubiese callado, Voldemort no habría buscado a sus padres y a él con tanta determinación, Colagusano no los habría traicionado vendiéndolos a su amo porque no se habría sentido entre la espada y la pared, Voldemort no los habría atacado, Sirius no habría ido a prisión injustamente por tanto tiempo, Hagrid no lo habría llevado con los Dursley, Snape no se habría llevado a su madre… Y él sería feliz, amado, cuidado, acompañado y protegido por su familia… por sus padres, por su padrino y por Remus.

¡Qué diferentes habrían sido las cosas!

¡Pero ahora no tenía nada! ¡Snape se lo había robado todo! ¡Todo por su maldito egoísmo! ¡MALDITA SERPIENTE!

¡Qué suerte que Teddy se había quedado con Andrómeda! Porque él no podría hacerse cargo de él. Ya no. Había ayudado a Andrómeda con el pequeño Lupin desde que terminó la guerra hasta minutos antes de ir a la dirección. Le había enviado una carta y un regalo para Teddy.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió que podría escribirle a la bruja para que le negara a su "madre" ver a Teddy. No quería que Lily se acercara a nada vivo que se relacionara con los merodeadores. Él, hijo de Cornamenta, ya estaba del otro lado del océano Atlántico, pero quedaba Teddy… que sólo era un bebé de un año y meses. Teddy Lupin, el hijo de Lunático.

No, definitivamente no. No iba a permitir que esa pelirroja se acercara a ese bebé…

Ni a nada ni nadie que se relacionara con él mismo.

Los Weasley y Hermione no debían acercarse a ella. A ellos también les escribiría cartas y las enviaría todas con Kreacher. A su elfo le daría órdenes para que lo único que Lily pudiera tocar suyo, fueran los Dursley.

¡SÍ! ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Tía Petunia no la dejaría completamente ilesa a su hermana. Su tía estaba muy resentida con Lily y Snape, los detestaba a los dos… Y ni hablar de su tío. Uy, no… Ese tipo era capaz de apuntarle con aquel rifle que compró antes de su cumpleaños número 11. Dudley era capaz de cerrarle la puerta en la cara si él se lo pedía. Lo que dejaría con nada a Lily.

Sinceramente, no creía que los Weasley y Hermione se negaran a hacer lo que él les pida. Todos ellos sabían cuánto había sufrido la pérdida de sus padres, como también sabían cuánto habían sufrido Remus y Sirius… sobretodo Sirius.

Ron y Hermione (los más importantes), al menos, no se acercarían a Lily. Los tres habían visto a Sirius comer ratas en una cueva, demacrado y medio abandonado por el mundo. Los tres sabían la historia de la traición de Colagusano y sus consecuencias.

Cuando llegó a la salida del aeropuerto, llenó de aire sus pulmones.

De pronto, su cabeza se vio inundada de problemas que debía resolver. Había estado tan ocupado pensando en sus pesares, ideas para cambiar su aspecto, su nuevo comportamiento, su nueva forma de vida, lamentándose, enfureciéndose y odiando que había olvidado pensar en cosas importantes que debía hacer lo antes posible si no quería dormir en un hotel.

¿A dónde iría? Tendría que encontrar una casa para vivir. Su cerebro empezó a funcionar con más velocidad. Sabía a qué lugar iría, qué pueblo.

Forks.

Al parecer, su tía también había querido decidir eso… además de decidir por él qué tipo de ropa se pondría en adelante. Se lo agradeció de corazón… Y se sorprendió de sí mismo. La mujer le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda, en verdad le era útil tener de su lado a una mujer como tía Petunia. Una mujer que solucionaba por anticipado aquellos problemas que a él ni se le pasaban por la cabeza, ofreciéndole una guía para ayudarse a encontrar su nuevo hogar. Gracias a ella no estaba tan perdido. Sabía qué sitio había elegido su tía por una de las cartas que le dejó atadas con un listón rosa (propio de su tía) dentro de la maleta grande.

_Harry:_

_ Si eres como creo que eres (sabes por qué _

_no estoy segura de eso), puedo suponer más de una_

_cosa. _

_ Creo no equivocarme en creer que no tendrás_

_en mente a qué pueblo o ciudad irás a quedarte. Tam-_

_poco creo equivocarme al creer que no querrás _

_sobresalir en ningún lado. Creo no equivocarme tam-_

_poco al creer que preferirías un lugar discreto, tran-_

_quilo, normal y sencillo._

_ Siempre fuiste un chico así y me parece que,_

_principalmente, es por nosotros. Te criamos en un_

_vecindario en donde las cosas fuera de lo normal no_

_son muy buen vistas, como tu magia. La educación_

_que les dimos a ti y a tu primo fue algo aburrida en_

_mi opinión. Nada de llamar la atención, sin desear_

_fama internacional ni tampoco aquellas cosas que tú_

_tuviste en el mundo mágico. En casa siempre hemos_

_sido discretos, me refiero a que no queríamos que _

_supieran de ti ni de tu "anormalidad". Por todo eso _

_pienso que no quieres sobresalir y que preferirías un _

_sitio como Privet Drive. _

_ Por eso decidí (perdóname por decidir por ti_

_y sin consultarte) que irías a un sitio más o menos así._

_Tu primo me dejó utilizar su computadora para inves-_

_tigar y creo haber encontrado el lugar perfecto. Dudley_

_y Vernon saben lo que ocurre y (me sorprende de tu tío)_

_te apoyan tanto como yo. Sobretodo Dudley. Él está muy_

_enojado con "esa mujer que se cree la madre de su primo"_

_(así la llama). Dice que no puede ser una madre una mujer_

_que no busca a su hijo, vivo o muerto._

_ Se trata de un pueblo llamado Forks, en Washington,_

_Estados Unidos. Llueve allí la mayor parte del año, así que_

_dudo que te cueste adaptarte. La casa que heredaste de tu_

_padrino está en Londres y allí llueve casi con la misma _

_frecuencia. También cae nieve allí cuando hace mucho, mucho_

_frío, algo que tuviste en Hogwarts (Lily lo mencionó muchas_

_veces y dudo que sea distinto en tus años de estudio en ese _

_colegio)._

_ Procura tener teléfono para que podamos estar_

_en contacto contigo. Vernon también dice que sería una buena_

_idea si te compraras un auto moderno con algo del dinero que te _

_envía en un sobre beige y que te consigas un trabajo muggle _

_(espero no equivocarme con ese término). Lo mejor sería que_

_te comportaras como lo hacías en el vecindario: como un_

_completo muggle. Guárdate la magia para utilizarla a solas,_

_nadie debe ni sospechar que eres un mago o que tienes_

_capacidades especiales._

_Sé cuidadoso,_

_ Tía petunia_

Se tomó un taxi y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara a una concesionaria de autos. El taxi iba pasando por una zona en donde había más de una concesionaria, pero a Harry sólo le interesó una.

Se había enamorado de un auto en exhibición.

Hizo que el taxista parara, le pagó, sacó su equipaje y se fue directo hacia el auto en cuestión que lo había conquistado.

Era un audi a5 Sportback de color rojo.

Lo que más le gustaba del auto era el color. Rojo como el color predominante de Gryffindor (su casa en Hogwarts) y rojo como el cabello de su novia, la chica elegida para ser su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

¡Qué color más hermoso!

Se tardó un poco más de dos horas, una buena cantidad de dinero y mucha paciencia, pero lo logró. Se compró EL auto. Al parecer, el vendedor no había estado dispuesto a perder un cliente con acento británico y joven porque hizo lo que pudo para venderle el auto… hasta bajarle un poquito el precio.

Harry agradeció de corazón y a distancia a Hermione por haberle hecho hacer el curso de manejo y dar el examen. Gracias a ella podía conducir aquella preciosidad. Ese auto sería uno de sus tesoros. Lo mejor era que la cabellera de Ginny haría juego y se emocionaba al pensar en la idea de tenerla sentada en el asiento del acompañante, tomando su mano mientras él conducía.

Aquellos pensamientos y sentimientos que había tenido en el avión y en el aeropuerto, fueron reemplazados por alegría, nervios y un poco de inseguridad. Llegaba el momento de elegir su nuevo hogar y sabía que necesitaría ayuda para hacerlo.

Se preguntó quién o qué podría ayudarlo con eso… Y tenía que pensar la solución rápido porque ya estaba pasando la entrada a Forks.

_**ACÁ ESTOY DE NUEVO!**_

_**EN REALIDAD, NO ES ALGO MUY SORPRENDENTE. LO CIERTO ES QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN EL CAPÍTULO 15. ME TOMO MI TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR PARA EVALUAR SUS REACCIONES, QUIERO VER CÓMO CAE EL FIC… ES ALGO QUE HAGO CON TODOS MIS FICS: DEJO PASAR DÍAS PARA QUE LEAN, ASIMILEN Y COMENTEN. SI LA HISTORIA O ALGO DE ELLA NO LES GUSTA, SÓLO TIENEN QUE ESCRIBIRLO. TODOS LOS DÍAS ENTRO A MI CUENTA PARA VER CÓMO ESTÁN LAS COSAS (ME ENCANTA REVISAR Y LEER MIS HISTORIAS FAVORITAS, Y TENGO MUCHAS).**_

_**ESO FUERON DOS CAPÍTULOS, ASÍ QUE ¡A DISFRUTAR!**_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5: Los Swan**

Harry condujo a una velocidad controlada su nuevo auto, en busca de algún sitio que pudiera serle de ayuda… Lo que sea que fuere. Miraba a los costados y se mantenía muy atento ante cualquier señal. Por suerte, no se tardó mucho.

Agradeció al cielo por ayudarlo a encontrar un sitio que podrían serle de mucha ayuda.

Se trataba de una especie de cabaña que no tenía mucho de cabaña a su parecer, algo extraño. Era un sitio rectangular sin pisos superiores (sólo planta baja), las paredes estaban cubiertas de troncos no muy gruesos marrón rojizo, el techo era un tejado azul grisáceo a dos aguas, las ventanas cuadradas eran de vidrio sin cortinas. El lugar decía a gritos que era una estación de policía. Había patrullas estacionadas, blancas con detalles negros, plateados, rojo y azul, aunque no eran los únicos vehículos. Podía ver algunos coches sólo un poco ostentosos, todos eran sencillos y comunes.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo le haría para no sobresalir? Suspiró. Muy bien, no podía más que acercarse y pedir la ayuda que necesitaba. No podía quedarse toda la vida encerrado en su auto nuevo, viviendo en él. No, necesitaba una casa. Estacionó el auto, abrió la puerta, pero no bajó. Menos mal que se había comprado un paraguas en la ciudad después de comprar el auto. Llovía mucho. Abrió el paraguas negro que se había comprado, bajó del auto, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la "cabaña". Cuando entró, pudo notar la diferencia entre el aire húmedo de afuera y la calidez dentro de la comisaría. Fue hacia la mesa que tenía más cerca y esperó a que alguien lo atendiera. Un hombre de mediana edad vestido con su uniforme y expresión curiosa se acercó a él.

Hola –saludó Harry educadamente.

Buenos días –le respondió el saludo el oficial- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, muchacho? –le preguntó solícito.

Verá, acabo de llegar a Forks y estaba buscando un lugar donde pudiera adquirir una casa para instalarme aquí. ¿Podría darme alguna ayuda? –pidió Harry utilizando la educación que le habían dado los Dursley. Tío Vernon hablaba así cada vez que lo llamaban por cosas del trabajo y creía que ayudaría. Esperaba que así fuera.

El oficial pareció evaluarlo, no muy discretamente, antes de responder aún más curioso que cuando lo vio.

Humm… creo que sí… Sí. Mira, ahora estamos algo ocupados… ¡Pero eso no significa que no se pueda! –dijo cuando vio la expresión insegura de Harry, señal de que no le ayudaba mucho la respuesta original-. Aguarda unos minutos –añadió y fue a hacer una llamada. Harry esperó pacientemente-. Hola, jefe… Sí, ya lo sé… No… ¡Espere!.. Mire, aquí hay un muchacho que podría tener la edad de su hija, a las claras se le nota que no es de aquí… No lo creo, no habla como los demás, tiene un acento… distinto a los demás… Está pidiendo ayuda para encontrar una inmobiliaria o algún sitio para comprar una casa e instalarse aquí… -de reojo, Harry notó que lo volvía a evaluar con la mirada- No, no parece. No sé…se parece más a los jóvenes Cullen que a los chicos del pueblo… Sí… ahora se lo pregunto. Aunque no creo que sean familia, se ve diferente.

Harry suspiró internamente. Adiós nuevo nombre, adiós cambio de apariencia. Ya no podría aparentar ser un simple muggle forastero. Debía decir la verdad… lo que significaba que su "madre" tendría posibilidades de encontrarlo, por su nombre, sus ojos y su cicatriz. Haciendo acopio de su valentía Gryffindor, decidió que ya se las vería con eso cuando llegara el momento. No le quedaba otra alternativa que esa ahora… Eso sí. No le haría las cosas fáciles a Lily. Se comportaría como el sobrino de los Dursley… con desprecio, frialdad y orgullo. Utilizaría esa crianza para mantener a Lily lejos de su persona. Agradeció a Dumbledore por haberlo dejado con los Dursley, porque estaba seguro de que no podría hacer varias cosas de no haberlo entregado a esos muggles al quedar huérfano por culpa de Voldemort. De haberlo criado Remus, seguro le habría sido mucho más difícil.

Oye… ¿Tienes algo que ver con los Cullen? –le preguntó el oficial, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

¿Quiénes? –le preguntó confundido. Ese apellido (suponía que lo era) no le sonaba de nada para nada.

¿Carlisle Cullen? ¿El doctor Carlisle Cullen? –le preguntó el oficial.

No… Jamás he oído ese nombre en mi vida –le dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido y con sinceridad.

El oficial regresó su atención al teléfono. Harry suponía que debía estar hablando con su jefe, esperaba que así fuera.

No, jefe. Dice que jamás oyó del doctor Cullen ni su familia –dijo. Se quedó callado dos minutos, asintió y se volvió a Harry-. El jefe Swan dice que verá cómo ayudarte. Pregunta si tienes algún problema en ir a su casa. No es difícil llegar allí, puedo darte su dirección. ¿Qué dices?

Harry se lo pensó un poco antes de responder. ¿Por qué el jefe le dejaba ir a su casa así sin más? ¿Es que los norteamericanos no se preocupaban por su seguridad? Tío Vernon se burlaría si supiera eso, él era de esa clase de personas que ponía la seguridad sobre la solidaridad. Seguro que diría que esos tipos están locos, que no saben lo que es la seguridad.

¿Así sin más? –preguntó Harry escéptico- ¿No sería más seguro para él y su familia si no fuera en su casa?

El policía lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, perspicaz. Lo alivió que así fuera, que se preocupara por sus superiores. Se le preguntó a su jefe y colgó.

Dice que no habrá ningún problema porque tomará sus medidas de seguridad. Que te espera en media hora como mucho –le dijo el policía.

Harry asintió, eso estaba mejor. El policía le dio la dirección en un papelito y lo despidió.

No le llevó media hora encontrar la que suponía que debía ser la casa, sólo le llevó quince minutos "encontrarla". Era una casa blanca con verde, había un auto patrulla estacionado en la vereda del frente de la casa. Eso fue lo que le hizo creer que no se había equivocado. Bajó del auto de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho en la comisaría, fue hacia la puerta y tocó.

Un hombre de como unos cuarenta años de cabello oscuro rizado y desordenado, bigote igual de oscuro, ojos chocolate, tan pálido como él, sólo un poco alto, no musculoso y de aspecto sencillo le abrió la puerta. Harry suponía que así debía ser la gente en el lugar, simple. Tenía jeans azules, zapatillas negras, una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa de manga larga a cuadros, en su mano tenía una lata de cerveza (o eso le pareció). Le gustaba eso. No pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ese hombre, ya le parecía un buen tipo y se notaba que no le gustaba creerse superior al resto por la forma en la que estaba vestido.

De pronto, extrañó a Ron. Su mejor amigo se vestía así y ese hombre se lo había recordado. Hizo anotación mental de contactarlo a él primero.

Le sonrió levemente al hombre y le tendió una mano.

Hola… Mi nombre es Harry Potter. Usted debe ser el jefe Swan, ¿me equivoco? –se presentó con educación y un poco de amabilidad.

El señor le estrechó la mano con un asentimiento.

Sí… soy yo. Soy el comisario de Forks. ¿Y tú… de dónde eres? –le preguntó con cautela. Otra cosa que le gustó a Harry.

Soy de Inglaterra. Este es mi primer día en el país, nunca estuve en Estados Unidos. Mi tía me dijo que Forks sería un buen lugar para empezar de nuevo.

¿Empezar de nuevo? –le preguntó suspicazmente el señor Swan- ¿Y tus padres?

Yo… no tengo padres, señor. He sido huérfano desde antes de cumplir dos años de vida –le respondió Harry sin inquietarse, sino con indulgencia… seguro de que al señor le incomodaría haber preguntado algo que podría haberlo herido-. Mi tía materna es el único familiar de sangre que me queda con vida, ella se quedó conmigo desde entonces y me recomendó este lugar. Quiero hacer mi propia vida en un lugar tranquilo y ella dijo que Forks era el lugar ideal –terminó con una sonrisa amable.

El señor Swan se sonrojó, pero sonrió.

Y no se ha equivocado. ¡Bienvenido a Forks entonces!

Gracias –le dijo Harry sonriendo agradecido.

El señor Swan se volvió pensativo por unos pocos minutos y cuando volvió a hablar, Harry notó un brillito en sus ojos y que las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban traviesamente.

Mira… Nosotros estamos un poco ocupados como para poder ayudarte, pero… ¿te molestaría si es mi hija la que te ayuda? Ella podría ayudarte en cuanto regrese del instituto, en unas horas. ¿Has comido algo? Podrías aprovechar ese tiempo para comer y recorrer el pueblo un poco. Mi hija estará aquí a eso de las seis. Yo estaré trabajando para esa hora.

Harry se percató que el hombre tramaba algo y que lo utilizaba a él para que su plan resultara exitoso, si así era, no se resistiría. En verdad necesitaba que le echaran una mano y ahora que tenía la oportunidad, no quería echarlo a perder.

Así quedó arreglado el asunto.

Recorrió el pueblo con el auto, sin bajar los vidrios. No quería llamar la atención tan pronto. Mejor ser discreto.

Comió en un restaurante caro, pero no le importó el dinero. Era millonario después de todo, además de que su dinero estaba activo en Gringotts. Tenía mucho dinero muggle siempre encima para cubrir eventualidades y lo usaría en ese lugar, de eso estaba seguro. Comió una comida completa (entrada, plato principal y postre), se moría de hambre. Había olvidado que tenía apetito hasta que olió el delicioso aroma a comida en el ambiente. Descansó hasta que se dio cuenta de que la hija del jefe Swan saldría de su colegio en un par de horas, así que regresó al auto y se puso a leer uno de los libros que se había comprado en la librería, para matar el tiempo mientras la esperaba.

Cuando regresó a la casa del señor Swan, vio que no estaba su patrulla, pero sí había otro vehículo estacionado. Era una camioneta roja y vieja, de esas que son bien resistentes a los accidentes y que protegen muy bien a alguien con tendencia a sufrir accidentes. Se preguntó si la chica sería así, probablemente sí.

Fue hacia la puerta y tocó.

Desde afuera pudo escuchar algunos golpecitos que le parecieron tropiezos y eso fue lo que le confirmó sus sospechas. La chica era torpe. No le importaba que lo fuera. Él ya había conocido a alguien torpe.

Neville había sido un chico muy torpe, muy inseguro y muy tímido hasta quinto año. La fuga de la mujer que había torturado a sus padres hasta la locura (literalmente) lo había hecho cambiar. Ahora ya no era ese Neville tan fácil de intimidar, se parecía más a él. Harry no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente. Tenía un carácter fuerte que se había hecho aun más fuerte con todo lo que había tenido que pasar, su corazón también se había endurecido, él se había hecho más sabio y ya no se sorprendía con tanta facilidad. Había visto tantas cosas extrañas y sorprendentes que ahora sí podía encontrarle el sentido a muchas cosas.

La que abrió la puerta esta vez, fue una chica realmente hermosa. No debía ser otra que la hija del sheriff del pueblo porque se le parecía mucho. Su largo cabello oscuro, sus ojos profundos del mismo color chocolate, sus facciones sensuales (aunque no tanto como las de Ginny) y su piel pálida (igual de pálida como la del señor Swan y la suya propia) se lo decían. Aunque la chica tenía algo que el señor Swan no, labios ligeramente carnosos y rosados. Una chica muy, muy hermosa. Harry creía que debía ser de su edad. Eso le alegró. No le gustaba tratar con chicas menores que él porque debía cuidar cada palabra que decía, cada gesto y cada movimiento… porque las chicas (más las que eran más jóvenes que él que las que le superaban en edad) parecían tender debilidad por él y no quería nada de eso. Ginny era la única que lo tendría todo de él.

La chica se lo quedó mirando de una forma distinta a la del policía de la estación. Sí lo miraba de forma evaluativa, pero su evaluación le pareció más profunda. Era como si ella pudiera observar más allá de la superficie.

Bueno, él también. La joven se parecía mucho a Hermione. Las dos tenían facciones tan parecidas que podrían ser parientes; las dos tenían mirada profunda e inteligente; las dos tenían la misma estructura física y las dos tenían la misma clase de cabello… rebelde (aunque Hermione tenía melena espesa y la chica tenía cabellera normal, como Ginny). Esa chica debía ser una mezcla de Hermione y Ginny: bella, codiciada, observadora e inteligente.

Decidió presentarse. La chica parecía no querer soltarlo y él tenía cosas que hacer… como tener su casa antes de que llegara la noche.

Hola. Mi nombre es Harry Potter. ¿Tú eres la hija del jefe Swan? –dijo tendiéndole una mano para estrechársela. Quería ser amable y educado con ella también. Los Swan empezaban a gustarle. Parecían buena gente.

La muchacha pareció salir de su ensimismamiento y sacudió la cabeza.

Hola… Mmm… Sí, soy yo. Estoy segura de que Charlie, mi padre –así que así se llamaba el hombre ¿por qué no se lo habrá dicho?-, te dijo que soy Isabella…

No lo hizo –le interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa amistosa.

La chica le sonrió y se sonrojó. Harry lo etiquetó como "marca Swan".

Bueno… Así me llamo, pero prefiero que me digan Bella –le dijo y Harry asintió con una sonrisa más amplia.

Se parecía mucho a Tonks. Torpe, no tan difícil de sonrojarse, no muy contenta con su nombre y con preferencia a alguna especie de apodo.

¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a alguien que conocí. Veo que te gusta tu nombre tanto como a ella le gustaba el suyo. Se llamaba Nymphadora Tonks, ella decía que la necia de su madre le había puesto ese nombre, pero prefería que le dijeran Tonks –le confió con una risita divertida.

La chica se rió más sonrojada.

¿Ah, sí? –le preguntó un poco avergonzada.

Sí…Ella era la madre de mi ahijado. Lamentablemente murió hace unos meses en un accidente –no le diría a nadie la verdad, usaría las mentiras de los Dursley… y parecía resultar porque la chica le estaba creyendo-, junto a su esposo. Él era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Dejé a mi ahijado con la madre de Tonks, por eso no lo traje conmigo.

Oh… Yo… lo siento… -empezó a decir Bella con vergüenza.

¿Vergüenza de qué si no sabía nada de nada ni tiene la culpa de nada?

No lo hagas. No tienes de qué disculparte, no lo sabías –le dijo Harry, tranquilizándola.

Se quedaron minutos así, hasta que Harry decidió ir al grano. A la razón de estar allí. Mejor hacerlo ahora para salvar el momento, ¿no?

Bueno… Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a buscar una casa. He llegado al país hoy mismo, hace varias horas. Nunca estuve en Estados Unidos. Mi tía me envió aquí, ella me dijo que sería un muy buen lugar para tener lo que busco. Tranquilidad –le dijo Harry.

Se percató de una expresión extraña y fugaz en la cara de la chica. Se preguntó a qué se debería aquello.

De acuerdo –dijo Bella. Agarró una campera que estaba colgada en un perchero, se la puso, cerró la puerta con llave al salir y frenó antes de llegar a las escaleras del porche- ¡Wow! ¿Ese es tu coche? –le preguntó con una expresión tanto sorprendida como preocupada.

Sí, me enamoré de él en cuanto lo vi y no dudé en comprármelo –le respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

Se hizo el tonto, pero vio que la chica tragaba saliva y abría los ojos ante lo que dijo que su nuevo auto rojo. No parecía de las que disfrutaban de la velocidad.

La búsqueda no duró mucho. Harry encontró lo que quería en la cuarta inmobiliaria que vieron. Había cinco inmobiliarias, pero casi todas tenían casas que no le gustaban. Eran mono ambientes, simples departamentos, casas abandonadas, chozas y casas que se estaban viviendo abajo. Él no podía comprarse nada de eso porque llamaría la atención la magia que emplearía para cambiar las cosas en ese tipo de casas. La cuarta sí tenía algo que le gustó. Se trataba de una casa en el bosque y cerca de un río. La foto de la casa le gustó mucho y cuando fueron a verla, supo que era la casa perfecta. La razón principal por la que nadie la compraba era el precio, costaba mucho dinero. A Harry no le importó porque era millonario y tenía mucha cantidad de dinero encima, tanto muggle como mágico. Por supuesto que se la compró.

Fue a su nueva casa una vez que dejó a Bella en su casa, con un pequeño ramo de jazmines en la mano… como muestra de agradecimiento. La chica no quería aceptarlo, pero Harry la convenció diciéndole que era de agradecimiento, por la gran ayuda que le había dado.

La casa era muy hermosa y amplia. Era de dos pisos, con desván, cochera y un amplio sótano. Las paredes del lado de afuera eran color ladrillo rojizo; los marcos de las ventanas (por fuera), de la puerta de la cochera, las aristas, de la puerta de entrada y las escaleras de la puerta de entrada con sus pasamanos eran blancos y un tanto gruesos; las puertas de entrada y trasera, el tejado y los marcos de las ventanas (por dentro) eran negros; la placa con el número de la casa era de bronce, como el timbre; el porche tenía piso de madera; el asfalto del garaje era oscuro y liso; el sendero corto que llevaba a la puerta de entrada era de cemento con sendas filas de piedras que lo separaban del verde pasto.

Era una casa realmente hermosa.

No le importaba que sea amplia. Tenía intención de invitar a sus amigos a que vinieran a ella de visita o no. Además, él había sido un solitario por mucho tiempo y no le haría demasiado daño aquella serena soledad que ofrecía la ubicación de la casa. El tamaño de la casa por dentro sería reducido con las cosas que metería, lo que no sería poco. Pensaba también aumentar su poder. Quería ampliar sus conocimientos y ¿por qué no?, estudiar medimagia. Si iba a vivir solo, debería saber cómo curarse solo sus heridas y enfermedades, ¿no? Además, ¿qué tenía de malo aprenderlo?

Compraría más libros de magia, pondría los que ya tenía en una biblioteca y la iría ampliando. También haría pociones, todas las que pudiera. Ahora no estaría Snape para cohibirlo y no dejarle hacer ninguna poción como correspondía. Nadie le impediría hacer sus pociones. Ahora sí podía hacer lo que quería sin que se lo impidieran. Aprovecharía la oportunidad que los merodeadores le habían dado todo lo que pudiera.

Cuando entró en la casa con su equipaje, abrió la puerta y respiró el aire del interior de la casa vacía que ahora sería su hogar.

Sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Forks**

Una semana después, Harry ya estaba bien instalado en su nueva casa. No le había resultado muy difícil tampoco. Kreacher se había reunido con él la misma noche en la que llegó al país. Entre Harry y el elfo lo hicieron todo en un par de días. El elfo se encargaba de una parte de los quehaceres domésticos y lo que su amo le pidiera que comprara en el mundo mágico, mientras Harry se encargaba de la otra parte de las tareas de la casa y estudiaba lo poco que podía, ya que no tenía muchos libros para eso.

Al parecer, ya se había corrido la voz de que había un nuevo vecino, pero lo veían como un asunto misterioso, dado que Harry se dedicaba a hacer cosas dentro de la casa en su mayoría. Eran pocas las cosas que Harry hacía en el bosque y menos eran las que hacía en el pueblo. Harry cazaba, pescaba, hacía crecer plantas de frutas, verduras y algunas florales. Alimentaba la chimenea de la casa con leña que cortaba él mismo con magia de forma muy discreta. Nunca había estado tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Se había dado cuenta de que podía hacer muchas cosas con magia que le servían para sobrevivir.

No obstante, no todo lo sacaba del bosque. Había cosas que debía comprar en el pueblo y ahí había un problema. Llamaba la atención por el simple hecho de no ser de ese pueblo.

¡Rayos!

Una chica rubia con voz nasal, no tan bonita como Isabella Swan, se le acercó. Harry adivinó sus intenciones en dos minutos y se alejó de ella con una mueca que apenas pudo disimular con una levísima sonrisa tímida.

¿Es que las chicas no podían dejarlo tranquilo ni por dos horas?

Al menos, los precios del supermercado compensaron ese mal gusto. Era barata y buena la mercadería que vendían, así que tuvo la satisfacción de poder llenar su carrito de muchas cosas variadas de distintos tipos. Desde higiene hasta golosinas. Fue genial.

Hizo instalar un teléfono de línea inalámbrico en su casa y se compró un teléfono celular para llevarlo consigo. La casa tenía calefacción, aparte de la chimenea de la sala. También había electrodomésticos que había comprado en la ciudad por si acaso, no quería comprarlo todo en el pueblo.

Por suerte, no necesitó ayuda de nadie más. Entre Kreacher y él habían podido con todo sin demasiado esfuerzo.

Fue armando una biblioteca con los libros que iban comprando en el mundo mágico y los que ya tenía (tía Petunia se los había enviado todos con Kreacher). En el sótano haría sus pociones, ya tenía un caldero de oro y una gran variedad de ingredientes para elaborar sus pociones.

Aún no se había contactado con sus amigos y los Weasley, pero su tía Petunia se había encargado de hacerles llegar sus mensajes. Harry no sabía cómo, pero lo había logrado. El teléfono de los Dursley era el único que se sabía y había hecho un buen uso de él.

Aunque no todo era color de rosa.

Harry no era ni tonto ni sordo. Sabía que había algo rondando en los bosques que no lo atacaba. No sabía qué podría ser, pero estaba seguro de que era algo. En más de una ocasión, Kreacher no lo dejó salir a cazar. El elfo se había aparecido con un ciervo muerto y lo había examinado, envolviendo a su amo en una burbuja de protección que los elfos conjuraban para proteger a sus amos de posibles peligros. Resultó que el ciervo había sido drenado de sangre y que tenía en su sistema un débil rastro de un veneno extraño. No era un veneno conocido por Harry, pero a Kreacher le había parecido interesante. Razón por la cual Harry no pudo cazar al día siguiente por decisión del preocupado elfo.

Lo que Harry no sabía era que Kreacher se había guardado esa muestrita de veneno y que lo tenía escondido para estudiarlo a espaldas de su amo.

La semana siguiente a estar instalado, Harry empezó a buscar trabajo con conocimientos muggles ya incorporados. Kreacher le había preparado una poción que le daba conocimientos muggles. Se trataba de una poción muy extraña y antigua a la que el elfo tenía acceso por haber trabajado para una familia como los Black.

No fue difícil encontrarlo. Ni tampoco saber que era el trabajo que encajaba en su nueva modalidad. En vistas de que debía cambiar de forma de vida, ser alguien que no fuera problemático y que no buscara peleas… ¿qué mejor que ser enfermero? Sí, ese sería su trabajo. Aunque no estaba disconforme con que fuera ese y no otro. Su complejo de héroe seguiría activo. Podría salvar vidas mediante la medicina en lugar de hacerlo con combate. Además, siendo fríos… ¿quién se imaginaría que el valiente y aguerrido Harry Potter se convirtiera en un enfermero muggle? Y lo que es más… ¿Que se fuera a vivir a un pueblito muggle de lo más aburrido al otro lado del Atlántico?

Las únicas personas, hasta ahora, que sabían dónde estaba eran los Dursley. La idea no le parecía mala, sino que le parecía lo mejor. Lily no podría llegar a él sin sufrir en el intento. Eso ya estaba arreglado.

Aún recordaba la charla telefónica que había tenido con Dudley hacía cinco días exactos.

_Flashback_

_Harry se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la sala con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas cruzadas. En su regazo tenía la batería del nuevo teléfono color blanco con botones plateados. La sala tenía el piso semicubierto de periódicos que lo protegían de la pintura con la que estaban pintando las paredes. Harry la había escogido melocotón y los muebles de cerezo, no pensaba alejarse de los colores de su casa nunca… ni de los símbolos de Godric Gryffindor… Razón por la que había puesto dos espadas entrecruzadas sobre la chimenea. Desparramadas por el suelo había bolsas negras, largos palos de madera, herramientas, paquetes y potes. Dentro de las bolsas había cortinas blancas._

_ Kreacher se había resignado a cambiar los colores de sus servicios. Antes lo eran verde esmeralda y plateado, para convertirse ahora en rojo escarlata y dorado. Su amo Potter le había salido tan fanático de Gryffindor, como lo habían sido sus amos Black de Slytherin… Aunque reconocía que era un buen cambio. Debía admitir que la casa de los Black era tétrica y oscura, y ahora estaba sirviendo en una alegre y luminosa. Su nuevo amo Potter también era lo opuesto a sus viejos amos Black. Ellos habían sido gente autoritaria, muy estricta, exigente, arrogante y se creían superiores… mientras que su joven amo Potter era democrático, flexible, solícito, modesto y lo trataba como a un igual._

_ Todo era tan diferente._

_ Ese mañana, Harry había decidido que les hablaría a los Dursley. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo por haber dormido en el suelo, en una bolsa de dormir que había logrado conjurar, Kreacher había intentado detenerlo, pero la terquedad y astucia de Harry ganó. El desayuno había constado de una taza de leche y galletas. Kreacher solía cocinar en la casa de los Black y traer lo cocinado a la nueva casa de su amo Harry y pensaba hacerlo hasta que su amo estuviera totalmente instalado. Una vez que hubo desayunado, se lavó, se cambió y fue directo a llamar a los Dursley por teléfono._

_ Le atendió su primo. Tía Petunia había ido a hacer las compras y tío Vernon estaba en el trabajo. Dudley había preferido quedarse en casa por si Harry llamaba._

_¿Hola? –dijo Harry sosteniendo el tubo con una mano y la batería con la otra._

_¿Primo, eres tú? –preguntó un emocionado Dudley. No pudo evitar sonreír._

_Sí, soy yo, Gran D –le respondió Harry riéndose-. ¿Cómo están las cosas allí? ¿Alguna novedad?_

_Al parecer, Dudley podía ser tan rápido como él porque captó el mensaje al minuto siguiente de la pregunta._

_Como siempre y no, nada. No se ha aparecido esa mujer por aquí –le contestó con seriedad en la voz. Se tardó un poco en volver a hablar-. ¿Quieres que le demos un mensaje de tu parte? –le preguntó expectante._

_Se lo pensó un poco y contestó._

_Sí… me gustaría…_

_¿Qué? Sólo dilo y yo mismo se lo daré encantado –le dijo Dudley ansioso._

_Dile que ya estoy lejos, en un sitio muy lejos de allí –dijo Harry serenamente. No era un mensaje ni largo, ni que revelara nada muy importante, ni afectuoso, ni despreciativo… sólo constataba un hecho: la distancia ya presente._

_Como que no mentiría tampoco, ¿no? Eso es cierto. Te fuiste al otro lado del océano… ¡Estados unidos, primo! –exclamó un Dudley divertido que soltaba risitas mientras le hablaba- ¿Cómo estás allí? ¿Ya tienes casa? ¿Necesitas algo? Mamá dice que puede enviarte con tu elfo cualquier cosa que quieras que esté en tu cuarto en esta casa._

_No, Dudley, gracias, pero estoy bien por ahora. Seguro que la casa le gustaría a mi tía, aunque dudo mucho de la ubicación. Está en el bosque y cerca de un río._

_Qué envidia. De verdad, Harry. Estoy un poco cansado del gris cemento, las casas cuadradas… En fin, de este vecindario aburrido –arrastró la palabra "aburrido" para que Harry entendiera su punto y bostezó-. Como sea. Sólo espero que algún día me invites. ¿Es lindo ese pueblo?_

_Sí… no sé… es muy tranquilo y normal, muchos lo creen aburrido. Para mí está bien. Sólo quiero ser normal y estar tranquilo, sin tener que cuidarme de la prensa y todo eso._

_En eso tienes razón y no te envidio. Creo que yo desearía lo mismo –Harry detectó una sonrisa en su voz-. ¿En serio está bien entonces? –le preguntó preocupado después de una pausa. Harry supo a qué se refería._

_Sí… me siento mucho mejor. Estoy muy lejos, respirando otro aire y tengo mi espacio… un espacio que no le dejaré invadir –dijo con un suspiro lento y profundo-. Gracias por preguntar, en serio._

_De nada, Harry, de nada. ¿Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, no?_

_Fin del flashback_

Después de esa conversación, tuvo la certeza de que su primo era otra persona, alguien mejor. Eso lo alegraba sinceramente. Dudley tenía la oportunidad de mejorar y tener una buena vida.

Era sábado y el lunes entraba a trabajar. Su ropa ya estaba lavada, planchada y guardada en una caja en su armario, lista para ponérsela. No se pondría zapatos de enfermero, pero sí unos sencillos que había comprado en Port Ángels.

La tarde ya oscurecía y Harry se sentía inquieto acostado en su cama de doble plaza, viendo televisión. Desde la cocina subía el olor a comida y la casa estaba agradablemente calentita gracias a que la chimenea de la planta baja estaba prendida. Seguramente en la sala se sentía también el aroma a leña quemándose, el tan rico olor a madera quemada que había empezado a disfrutar. Lo que más le gustaba, era ver las llamas azules que lamían a madera a la deriva, esa que tenía sal del mar. Kreacher se las ingeniaba para traer a veces para que su amo disfrutara de la vista.

Forks tenía pequeñas cosas que le gustaban y que disfrutaba con gusto. Agradeció a su tía por enviarlo a ese pueblo. Ese pueblo le estaba gustando en serio, tanto que pensaba seriamente en quedarse a vivir allí por años.

Y así se encontraba, extrañamente inquieto y con sus instintos buscando algún peligro posible, tumbado en su cama y viendo televisión, mientras su sirviente le hacía la cena.

De pronto, interrumpieron la película que estaba viendo para dar una noticia de último momento en ese canal de cable. Entrecerró los ojos y prestó toda su atención. Quizá dijeran algo que explicaran su instinto inquieto.

Ese instinto que él tenía era el que casi todos los Gryffindor tenían. Era uno de combate que los impulsaba a pelear y a ser osados. Sólo que en él era mucho más fuerte que en el resto, por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Frunció el ceño cuando regresaron a la película. Su intuición empezaba a trabajar en aquello que había visto.

Un asesino en serie estaba suelto en Seattle y nadie sabía qué hacer al respecto.

Su espíritu Gryffindor reaccionó sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Algo estaba pasando y no podía quedarse quieto. ¡Era eso! Había un enemigo al acecho y el león que llevaba dentro se empezaba a desperezar. De a poco, su instinto de defensa empezaba a despertarse después de llevar semanas dormido. Su mente curiosa empezaba a interesarse en lo que estaba pasando a las afueras de Forks y en el bosque en el que estaba él.

Algo estaba pasando y Harry no podía quedarse quieto.

_**POR LO QUE PUDE VER, LA HISTORIA FUE MUY BIEN RECIBIDA. ME ALEGRO MUCHO. DE A POQUITO VOY HACIENDO LOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS LARGOS. ¿POR QUÉ? LA RESPUESTA SIMPLE: NOS VAMOS ACERCANDO A UNO DE LOS FOCOS DE ACCIÓN. A PARTIR DEL CAPÍTULO 15, LA ACCIÓN VA A IRSE DESPERTANDO Y ENTONCES LOS PEDIDOS DE ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁN MÁS. Y SI DIGO ESTO ES PORQUE YA ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN ESE CAPÍTULO Y LO MEJOR, YA ESCRIBÍ LA PARTE MÁS IMPORTANTE DEL CAPÍTULO. **_

_**HARRY VA A DEMOSTRAR QUE NO NESECITA A RON Y HERMIONE PARA RESOLVER MISTERIOS.**_

_**A TODOS LOS QUE DESEEN HACER UN CROSSOVER DE HARRY POTTER CON ALGUNA OTRA COSA, LES RECOMIENDO QUE TOMEN MÁS A HARRY QUE A HERMIONE. VEO MUCHO HERMIONE-CREPÚSCULO Y QUE TAMBIÉN MUCHOS LECTORES PREFIEREN HARRY-CREPÚSCULO. MI INCLINACIÓN POR EL SEGUNDO SE DEBE A ALGO QUE PASAN POR ALTO: HARRY TIENE MUCHO MÁS PARA OFRECER QUE HERMIONE. PIÉNSENLO: HARRY ES UN JOVEN HUÉRFANO, ES MILLONARIO (HEREDÓ AL ÚLTIMO HOMBRE BLACK Y AL ÚLTIMO POTTER, AMBOS ARISTÓCRATAS MUY ADINERADOS), TIENE UNA LIBERTAD QUE NADIE MÁS TIENE, NADIE LE REPROCHARÍA EL QUE SE TOMARA UN TIEMPO (SE LO MERECE, ¿NO?) Y NO SE LO PUEDE CONTENER PORQUE ÉL ES DUEÑO DE SÍ MISMO. POR SU PARTE, HERMIONE TODAVÍA TIENE A SUS PADRES, NO TIENE DINERO SUFICIENTE PARA MOVERSE CON LIBERTAD Y NO TIENE MENTE ABIERTA (LUNA LO PRUEBA)… ADEMÁS DE QUE HARRY NO NECESITÓ SIEMPRE A RON Y HERMIONE (VOLDEMORT LO PRUEBA).**_

_**PIÉNSENLO.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: El joven Potter**

Ya había pasado un mes desde la llegada de aquél muchacho a Forks. Había sido un revuelo extraño la que se armó a modo de bienvenida. Muy distinto al que se había armado cuando la llegada de Bella al pueblo se había pronosticado por boca de Charlie Swan, el padre de la chica.

El nuevo habitante había resultado ser alguien cerrado, muy reservado y quizá antisociable. Según les había dicho Edward por lo que había "oído". Ese muchacho, a diferencia de Bella, sí había podido evitar a la gente que ya vivía allí. Él sí podía evitarlos A TODOS.

Bella les había dicho que era agradable, que no era norteamericano y que no había sido fácil de complacerlo. Ella lo había intentado, había querido que encontrara una casa a su gusto rápido, pero no había sido así. Había sido necesario recorrer cuatro inmobiliarias para que encontrara algo de su gusto. Aunque no se le podía culpar tampoco. Forks no tenía gran cosa para ofrecerle a ese chico que, según oían, se parecía más a ellos (los Cullen) que a los que vivían de forma permanente en el pueblo de Forks. La casa que se había comprado era la más cara del pueblo y más alejada también, quizá más que la casa Cullen. El auto que tenía también era del tipo que ellos tenían.

No del costó mucho entender que se trataba de un joven de buena familia, clase y bastante dinero.

Para diversión de Jasper, el muchacho había huido de Lauren de la misma forma que lo había hecho Edward sus primeras semanas allí, mucho antes de la aparición de Bella en su vida. El vampiro de cabello color miel había detectado frustración y exasperación ante la actitud de Lauren, y se lo había contado a la familia. Edward había sonreído con simpatía, Emmett se había carcajeado como loco ante la cara que habría puesto la chica, Rosalie había arqueado una ceja, Alice se había sonreído bastante divertida, Bella se sentía comprensiva. La entendía a su hermanita humana. ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

Bella también les había dicho que tenía buenos modales y que la había tratado muy bien. Había sido agradecido y caballero con ella. Lo que le hizo pensar a Edward que era buena persona.

Dos semanas después de la llegada (una semana atrás a esa actual), el muchacho se había presentado en el hospital para una de las vacantes de enfermero. Carlisle, por supuesto, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocerlo teniéndolo cerca de él… Así que lo tomó a su cuidado. El nuevo habitante sería uno de los enfermeros de Carlisle. El único hombre literalmente. Carlisle tenía tres enfermeras a su cargo, pero ella eran descuidadas por alguna extraña razón.

El nuevo enfermero fue más que oportuno.

Carlisle estaba muy contento con él. El joven Potter había resultado ser un chico activo, muy inteligente, rápido para aprender, colaborador y agradable en verdad. Carlisle le había invitado a cenar una vez para hablar de trabajo y conocerse mejor (como jefe y subordinado), pero el muchacho prefirió quedarse en casa en lugar de ir a un restaurante y llama la atención. Eso fue suficiente para entender que al joven Potter no sólo no le gustaba llamar la atención, sino que también era reservado.

Los Cullen sentían curiosidad por él, pero se frustraban al ver que el muchacho no dejaba que nadie se metiera en su vida. Era celoso con su vida personal y era como si levantara un muro transparente para que nadie pudiera meterse en su vida… Como muchos deseaban.

Otra cosa que le gustó a Edward del muchacho, era que estaba llamando la atención de Bella… sin proponérselo.

La curiosidad de su novia se estaba centrando en el joven Potter al ver lo cerrado que era con la gente. La chica sentía que había algo detrás de aquello, como había sido con Edward en otro tiempo. Se daba cuenta de que el muchacho se guardaba cosas y que se protegía de algo, vaya a saber Dios qué.

Se lo había contado a Edward y él se había dado cuenta de que era cierto.

La mente de Harry Potter era bastante extraña. Estaba semibloqueda para él. Prácticamente no podía leer nada en él, pero lo que sí podía leer eran palabras extrañas que no parecían tener significado para nadie que no fuera el mismo joven Potter. Palabras muy extrañas en verdad. Bueno, eso y más. En las veces que podía leer la mente del joven, aparte de esas palabras, podía ver imágenes de calderos grandes, palitos de madera, cosas extrañas (como plantas y criaturas), luces y gente que tenían características extrañas en su mayoría.

De eso le surgieron algunas preguntas que no sabía cómo contestar.

¿Quién era?

¿Qué era lo que leía en su mente?

¿Por qué pensaba en ellas ante ciertas cosas, situaciones y personas?

Había leído que comparaba a su novia con tres mujeres jóvenes: una chica pelirroja, una chica con melena color miel y una señorita cuyo cabello cambiaba de color. La pelirroja le pareció un poquito más joven que Harry Potter, la castaña debía tener su edad y la tercera era mayor que él, algunos años más grande. Realmente, no le molestaba nada que lo hiciera. Las tres parecían mujeres importantes para él y queridas también. Parecían buenas personas y que compartían características con Bella, de distintas maneras. Jasper decía que él las extrañaba mucho a las tres y otras cosas más. Según su hermano, el joven Potter sentía algo bueno por las tres, pero que le dolía pensar en la que parecía mayor que él.

Edward se preguntó si pasaba algo malo con la señorita cuyo pelo cambiaba de color. Era posible.

El vampiro, en esos momentos, estaba tumbado en su sofá en su habitación. Ese día estaba soleado, así que ninguno podía salir. Carlisle estaba en su despacho, obviamente, no había ido a trabajar.

Como todos estaban interesados en el joven, Alice les había dicho que él sólo iría a trabajar si Carlisle iba. Como su padre era su jefe y como Carlisle no quería que ningún médico le quitara a su enfermero favorito, había dado la orden de que el joven Potter no trabajaría los días soleados, que aprovechara para disfrutar del sol como él "lo hacía". El joven había tomado la orden de buena gana, aunque algo reticente. Carlisle les había dicho que a su enfermero que le gustaba trabajar y que siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que le dijera, razón por la que no le gustaba demasiado no trabajar.

No obstante, había algo que les inquietaba (entre varias cosas). Carlisle se había percatado de las expresiones extrañas de Potter cada vez que el doctor mencionaba a su familia y lo contento que estaba con ella. Era como si el muchacho escondiera algo que no quería que se sepa ni tampoco parecía querer pensar en ello. Esme, por supuesto, no estaba muy contenta con eso. Ella siempre estaba a favor de la maternidad, el hogar y la familia. Y si el joven no quería pensar en su familia o no le agradaba oír de alguna familia ajena… Bueno, se molestaba un poco con él y se sentía intrigada. Carlisle, intentando aplacar un poco las cosas antes de que se tensen mucho, habló una vez con su enfermero.

_Flashback_

_Estaban en el despacho de Carlisle. El doctor ponía en orden una hoja con turnos programados para otro día y su enfermero sólo estaba sentado frente a él con las manos entrelazadas y observando, a la espera de recibir un poco de trabajo. Algo para hacer._

_ Harry había endurecido su corazón con trabajo y ciencia. No quería pensar en Lily, ni en su novia, ni en sus amigos. No quería extrañarlos y sufrir por ellos, no quería sentir dolor. Lo lograba teniendo la mente ocupada, haciendo cosas. Sus tres compañeras eran descuidadas y se volvían tontas cuando el doctor Cullen estaba cerca, él no, se dedicaba a hacer su trabajo y el de ellas para que el doctor estuviera satisfecho. Y lo lograba. Además, sus compañeras lo tenían por buen compañero._

_ Si supieran… si todos supieran… _

_A espalda de todos, Harry usaba su magia en su trabajo. Muchas veces había curado a los pacientes sin que nadie se enterara, lo hacía en sus guardias. Usaba díctamo y poción revitalizante, como también la maldición imperdonable Imperio y desmemorizante. Secretamente, había salvado unas cuantas vidas ya. Todo lo hacía a escondidas y sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Los hechizos ya le salían no verbales, usaba la capa de invisibilidad y hacía el menor ruido posible. Muchas veces se había metido al hospital por la noche para hacer su trabajo a su manera. La gente se daba cuenta de los cambios cuando ya estaban hechos. Le divertía mucho imaginar a Voldemort revolcándose en el infierno al ver a un mago hijo de un sangre pura curar con magia a un muggle._

_ Harry disfrutaba haciendo maldades que beneficiaran. De esas que disgustan a unos y ayudan a otros. Sentía que ponía una especie de equilibrio, le gustaba pensar eso y sabía que era así. Era un gran alivio para él también. Convertía su odio en energía sanadora, su furia en determinación. Su deseo que proteger a gente inocente mediante el combate, lo ponía en la medicina. Ya no salvaba vidas luchando, sino curando._

_ Y sí, su furia. Y sí, su odio. Odiaba a Snape tanto que solía sentirse corrupto, pero siempre estaba el doctor Cullen ahí, con su actitud amable, preocupada e indulgente. Harry no podía decirle a nadie lo que sentía y lo que pensaba, todavía sufría pensando en lo que lo llevó a Forks, pero no podía hablar con nadie allí. Cada vez que el doctor hablaba de su familia con el cariño y el orgullo en la cara, Harry maldecía a Snape por haber ayudado a destruir la suya. Si tan sólo se hubiese callado… Su furia se debía a su supuesta madre, ¿por qué no había buscado a Dumbledore? Claro, porque su mejor amigo SIEMPRE debía tener la razón. ¿Es que nadie le enseñó que no debía quedarse con una única versión de los hechos? ¿Es que nadie le enseñó que los Slytherin no eran de fiar? Oh… ¡claro que sí! ¡Su padre, JAMES, lo había hecho! Pero no… ella debía defender a su amigo, apoyarlo, aunque le costara casi su propia vida. ¡Qué tonta y soberbia! Ella SIEMPRE debía tener la razón, así que su amigo SIEMPRE debía tenerla tanto como ella. Al final, los bromistas y aquellos que habían sido odiados por ella, eran los que tenían la verdad de su lado… ellos eran los que sí tenían la razón. Ahora Harry podía sentirlo. Podía ver las cosas claramente y caminar por senderos sólidos y seguros, ahora ya no se caería como lo había hecho antes. Era más sabio y lo estaba demostrando. Ya no era sólo un guerrero, ahora también podía sanar a los demás._

_ Ya eran seis los muggles que se salvaban de la muerte gracias a su magia. Nadie sabía lo que pasaba en el hospital con aquellos que deberían morir, sólo Harry. _

_Esa noche estaban los dos de guardia. Mañana haría día de sol, así que no había problema. Se desvelarían, pero tendrían todo un día para descansar._

_El doctor levantó la vista y le sonrió. Sus ojos dorados eran amables y, por alguna extraña razón, dubitativos._

_Harry… cuéntame un poco de tu familia, por favor –le pidió inseguro y en tono de complicidad._

_Lo que el agradable doctor no sabía era que le había tocado una débil fibra._

_Decidió ser directo y poner rostro inexpresivo, levantando su muro invisible, ese que lo protegía de sufrir por culpa de los recuerdos. Con su jefe, sería sincero, pero no dejaría ver lo que le afectaba hablar de eso, no sinceramente._

_Soy huérfano e hijo único. Tía Petunia es el único familiar consanguíneo que me queda con vida, es la hermana mayor de la que fue mi madre –eso era cierto, ya no veía a Lily como a su madre-. Está casada con un empresario y tienen un hijo de mi edad. Tío Vernon es gerente de una fábrica de taladros, ella es ama de casa y mi primo fue boxeador. Ellos me criaron y me enviaron a un internado en Escocia, sólo regresaba a casa en los veranos. Estudié en el mismo internado que mi padre y mi padrino. Mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto y mi padrino en un fuego cruzado entre policías y delincuentes._

_Bueno, era más o menos cierto. Sí era hijo único, era cierto lo de los Dursley, Hogwarts era un internado, y tanto su padre como su padrino estudiaban allí, como él._

_Oh, lo siento –se disculpó sinceramente el doctor Cullen-. Y… ¿de dónde eres? No pareces norteameticano._

_Porque no lo soy. Nací y viví en el Valle de Godric. Inglaterra. Mis padres y yo vivimos allí hasta que murieron en un accidente cuando íbamos de visita a la casa de los Dursley, mis tíos. Los Dursley viven en un suburbio llamado Privet Drive, a las afueras de Londres. Mi padrino vivía en Londres._

_Otras medias verdades. No estaba tan mal, ¿no? Sí había nacido y vivido en el Valle de Godric, los Dursley vivían en Privet Drive que estaba a las afueras de Londres y Sirius había vivido en Londres. No lo estaba haciendo tan mal. Sonaba todo tan normal…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Al final, Esme no tuvo más remedio que calmarse. Se sintió tan mal por ver con malos ojos al joven Potter que estuvo apenada y avergonzada durante dos días. El joven Potter no tenía la culpa de haber perdido a sus padres y a su padrino y menos a la edad que le dijo su marido.

El joven Potter le había dicho a Carlisle que había perdido a sus padres antes de cumplir los dos años de vida y a su padre a los quince. Con razón era un chico cerrado. Mira que perder a su padrino en la adolescencia…

Así eran los pensamientos de Edward.

Ese día no estaba de buen humor. Por haber sol, no podía estar con su Bella. Suspiró pesadamente. Bella era la luz en su oscuridad y lo que le daba vida. Sin ella se sentía aburrido, apenado, solo e impotente. Nada le caía bien y el pobre Jasper tenía que soportarlo, al menos tenía el consuelo de saber que así sería hasta que volvieran los días nublados o con lluvia. Entonces, Edward volvería junto a Bella y todos volvían a estar contentos.

¿Qué estaría haciendo aquel muchacho inglés ahora? Era mayor que Bella, así que no estaría en el instituto, tampoco en el trabajo porque Carlisle no lo permitiría.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea. ¿Y si le hacía una visita?

No, no podía sin que el sol hiciera brillar su piel como diamante.

Pero… ¿qué podría pasar si iba a verlo sin que él lo detectara? Si se cuidaba bien, el joven Potter no tendría por qué saber nada.

Sí eso haría. Hasta podría averiguar algo que le sirviera para pasar el resto del día con la mente ocupada.

Se levantó del sofá y se puso ropa oscura. Abrió la ventana y fue saltando de árbol en árbol hasta visualizar la casa. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para ver bien, se acomodó en el árbol para observar. Lo vio salir por la puerta trasera de la casa (lo sabía por una de sus cacerías) y frunció el ceño al ver lo que estaba haciendo.

El muchacho se dirigió a un árbol que nunca había visto allí y vio que de la nada aparecía una canasta de mimbre. ¿De la nada? No, debió haber visto mal. No se pueden hacer aparecer cosas de la nada. ¡Era imposible! Sacudió la cabeza cuando vio aparecer de la misma forma una segunda canasta.

Observó con más concentración lo que hacía y se dio cuenta de algo que lo dejó como pasmado.

¡Estaba sacando manzanas de un árbol de manzanas rojas! ¡Un árbol que nunca estuvo ahí y que tenía un montón de manzanas listas para sacar!

Despegó la vista del muchacho y observó lo que tenía cerca de la casa. Pensó que no estaba viendo bien, pero no. Todo estaba ahí mismo.

Plantas frutales, florales y de verduras había en donde antes sólo había árboles que no daban nada que se pudiera comer.

Algo raro pasaba ahí y como que se llamaba Edward Cullen que lo iba a averiguar hasta saber la verdad.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: El descubrimiento de Kreacher y sospechas**

La chimenea estaba prendida y despedía fuego común, no azul. La casa estaba fría dado que la lluvia de anoche había hecho que bajara la temperatura. Harry se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones que había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades, como muchas cosas más que estaban ahora repartidas por la casa. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean azul, camisa de manga larga azul, suéter gris con escota V y zapatillas negras. Leía el periódico mientras tomaba el té y comía bollos.

Ni el sirviente ni el amo podían despegarse de las costumbres inglesas. Harry había sido criado por una familia de clase media que respetaba las reglas, mientras que Kreacher había servido a una familia aristócrata que respetaba aún más las reglas y que exigía que los demás lo hicieran. Un gran motivo por el cual la casa parecía más británica que norteamericana, por dentro.

Aunque no todo era tipo inglés. Había cosas también tipo francés. La mesita ratona era de estilo francés y la vasija del servicio de té era de porcelana, parecida a la de los Dursley. No obstante, no todo era inglés (o de estilo inglés). En esa casa no se tomaba ninguna infusión con hebras. Estaba prohibido. Harry no lo permitía.

Harry estaba seguro de que tía Petunia se sentiría bien en esa casa. La mujer era la más británica de la familia Dursley y Evans. Tío Vernon no se sentiría decepcionado tampoco al ver que Harry sí había aprendido algo de ellos.

Ese día, Harry había salido a buscar fruta a sus árboles y a traer flores frescas para un par de floreros (Kreacher había querido floreros). Había entrado con cuatro canastas: dos con distintas frutas y dos pequeñas con variadas flores. Así que en la casa se sentía el aroma floral provenientes del florero del vestíbulo (rosas rojas) y del florero del rellano del primer piso; también desde la cocina llegaba el olor a pastel de manzana que Kreacher estaba horneando (todo idea de Harry, claro).

Desde donde estaba, Harry podía escuchar el tarareo de Kreacher. A parte de eso, la manipulación del periódico y el sonido de la porcelana que estaba usando Harry en esos momentos, no se escuchaba nada más.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo y agradable que Harry pensó que podría dormirse plácidamente. Sentía una paz que no venía sintiendo desde hacía tiempo. Dejó su tasa vacía en su platito y se acomodó en su sillón para dormir un rato.

Forks, al final, había sido una genial idea. En ese pueblo había conseguido lo que deseó por años. Tranquilidad, espacio y normalidad. Nadie lo perseguía por ser famoso, ni le preguntaba sobre sus hazañas, ni le pedían autógrafos, no le sacaban fotografías, ni nada le recordaba a Voldemort. Podía caminar sin que la prensa lo abordara por donde sea que fuera, tampoco tenía que esquivar chiquillas tontas que lo único que querían era figurar utilizando su fama.

Suspiró lenta y profundamente mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos. Se durmió a los cinco minutos.

Unos gritos lo despertaron de golpe.

¡A la izquierda!

Era una voz femenina la que gritaba.

Se apareció en una de las habitaciones no habitadas y miró por la ventana, pero sin tocar la cortina.

Lo que vio, lo desorientó. Se tocó un costado de la cien con la palma de la mano para cerciorarse de tener puestos sus anteojos y cuando los sintió, entrecerró los ojos.

Veía borrones caramelo, negros, dorados, color miel y rojo fuego. Se esforzó más en ver y abrió grandes los ojos antes de llamar a su elfo.

¡Kreacher! –gritó sin levantar la voz, fue un grito susurrado, como cuando uno no quiere usar la voz.

El elfo acudió a su amo al segundo siguiente.

¿Qué sucede, amo Harry? –le preguntó en un murmullo.

Harry señaló con un dedo hacia el borrón rojo fuego que se movía como loco.

¿Ves eso? –le preguntó murmurando.

El elfo se concentró en mirar lo que su amo quería que viera y dio con el objeto.

Sí, amo. Borrones de distintos colores –respondió.

Ninguno de los dos quería levantar la voz, así que sólo murmuraban.

¿Qué crees que sea? –le preguntó Harry muy interesado en los borrones.

Antes de que el elfo respondiera (ya había abierto la boca), otro grito se escuchó:

¡Esta vez no escapará!

Era una voz masculina esta vez.

Parece una persecución –aventuró Harry. El elfo asintió con la cabeza demostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con él.

Dos minutos después, vieron que algo bastante grande chocaba contra algo que les pareció peludo y grande. Después le siguió una conmoción y unas figuras se dibujaron en la semioscuridad del crepúsculo. Parecían animales y personas.

Kreacher y Harry se escondieron, pero no sin dejar de ver. Aquellas figuras estaban a unos metros de su casa, unos cuantos, pero la precaución no parecía estar demás.

Trae orejas extensibles. Oiremos qué pasa, después de todo, están en nuestra propiedad –le dijo Harry a Kreacher. El elfo asintió y desapareció.

Y era cierto. Sí estaban en su propiedad. La casa no era sólo una casa, había un pedazo de bosque en el territorio. La parte que Harry había ocupado con sus plantas, sólo era un pequeño fragmento. Así que si esa gente intentaba meterse en su hogar, él estaba en su derecho de sacarlos de su propiedad.

Lo que escucharon fue una discusión. No tenía mucho sentido, pero sí captaron palabras. Harry se hizo el tonto, pero vio que las comisuras de los labios de Kreacher se elevaban lentamente hasta verse una casi imperceptible sonrisa de superioridad. Los ojos del elfo brillaban de una forma extraña y podía ver la astucia en sus ojos, pero no cualquier astucia.

Detectó la chispa de una certeza.

La criatura que parecía haber chocado contra una figura (que terminó siendo un hombre por lo que pudieron deducir de lo que veían) se movió hasta quedar iluminada por un poquito de sol poniente. Era un lobo inmenso y Harry estuvo seguro de no haber visto ninguno igual en su vida. Era un lobo grande como un caballo de color gris (o eso le pareció). Se empezó a convulsionar hasta resultar otra cosa bastante diferente aunque no muy improbable para él.

La figura se convirtió en un hombre de notable contextura física, moreno y cabreado. Se le notaba porque hacía gestos que le hicieron pensar en que quería golpear al hombre que chocó con él.

Harry se preguntó si sería un animago también, como su padre y su padrino. No sería algo imposible para él. Ya había visto a su padrino y a Colagusano transformarse en sus formas animagas: perro y rata respectivamente. Se le ocurrió que podría investigar eso. Si ese hombre era un mago, no haría demasiado daño que se conocieran, ¿no? Ambos pertenecerían al mismo mundo: el mágico. Si ese hombre le decía que sí era un mago, podría poner la excusa de que él (Harry) era el hijo de un animago y ahijado de otro. No tendría por qué decir que él también era un mago, podría mentir diciendo que era un _squib_.

Sí, eso haría. No le importaba falta un día al trabajo si con eso conseguía saber que había un animago en Forks. Además, podría encontrar investigar qué había pasado… qué eran esos borrones y por qué la pelea. Había estado en su propiedad, en la parte verde (no en la casa), y podría fingir que estaba preocupado (y no curioso) porque se metieran extraños en su pedazo de bosque.

No sería mala idea, ¿no?

A la mañana siguiente, Harry llamó al hospital para avisar que no iría a trabajar.

Kreacher y él habían decidido ponerse a trabajar (así lo llamaban ellos) en lo que habían visto. Kreacher había elaborado una poción que dejaría en cama a Harry por horas, lo suficiente como para que el médico que le enviaran para comprobar su malestar diera un veredicto que le favoreciera.

Fiebre y dolor de cabeza. Alta temperatura y un dolor de cabeza que rayaba en jaqueca.

Kreacher no había querido afectar mucho a su amo, pero sabía que necesitaban una buena excusa lo suficientemente creíble para que dejaran que su amo no fuera al hospital a ejercer de enfermero por varios días. Se suponía que los elfos debían cuidar, servir y proteger a sus amos… no provocarles enfermedades que los dejaran postrados en la cama por semanas. Por otro lado, había sido el mismo amo el que le pidió al sirviente que lo enfermara.

Harry estaba sentado en su sillón frente a la chimenea con una taza de té de miel, eucalipto y limón en las manos. Bajo la bata llevaba un pijama de invierno azul marino, en los pies tenía pantuflas forradas de polar por fuera y corderito sintético dentro, eran cerradas como zapatos sin cordones. Sus pies estaban agradablemente calentitos y sentía que el té humeante derramaba su calor dentro de su cuerpo. Por supuesto, se sentía mal y no paraba de creer que era o un mártir o masoquista.

Mira que provocarse a sí mismo (indirectamente, claro, porque el autor material del crimen era el pobre Kreacher) fiebre y dolor de cabeza para que lo dieran por enfermo y después salir a "jugar" sanito, vivito y coleando… Bueno, no era algo que haría una persona cuerda y madura, ¿no?

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse y un par de minutos después, oyó que tocaban el timbre. No tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que la puerta cerrada significaba que Kreacher había ido a un auto o a alguien venir (los elfos tenían bastante mejor oído que los humanos), el elfo sabía que nadie debía saber de su existencia si Harry no se lo permitía. Y así era, nadie del pueblo debía saber nada, ni siquiera sospechar sobre eso.

Se levantó del sillón y fue con paso lento a abrir la puerta, mientras se ponía la mano izquierda contra un costado de la cabeza por el dolor. Sabía que estaba pálido porque sentía que tenía la cara fría por dentro (no sentía sangre ahí, lo que indicaba que no tenía ningún rubor por leve que fuese), así que seguro de que su aspecto era la de un muchacho genuinamente mal de salud.

Para su sorpresa, fue el doctor Carlisle Cullen quien fue a verlo a su casa.

En cuanto lo vio, el doctor mostró preocupación en su rostro y en su voz.

Buenos días, joven Potter –le saludó con una voz preocupada, pero gentil.

Buenos días, señor –le respondió Harry con una leve sonrisa.

Veo que no estás bien. ¿Puedo pasar? –le preguntó amistosamente.

Harry no supo cómo negarse y lo dejó pasar. El doctor observó el vestíbulo y sonrió.

Carlisle estaba seguro de que Esme se sentiría bien en esa casa. Estaba bien mantenida. Estaba limpia, ordenada, bien amueblada y caldeada. En el aire se sentía un delicioso aroma a miel y eucalipto. Buena elección. Era un aroma fresco y dulce que solía calmar los dolores de cabeza para hacerlos manejables, razón por la que supo que su enfermero había tenido el ánimo de atenderlo sin muchos reparos. Le gustó que hubieran muebles antiguos y no antiguos, también vio cosas francesas e inglesas. La casa no tenía aspecto de ser de un norteamericano y él sabía por qué. El dueño, simplemente, no lo era.

Harry Potter era británico. Había crecido a las afueras de Londres para ser más precisos, así que no se sorprendía del comportamiento que tenía. Es más, le agradaba. Carlisle también era inglés y ahora que había encontrado a un igual (en nacionalidad), no le costaba mucho sentirse entre amigos. Menos le costaba sabiendo que eran colegas. Doctor y enfermero, jefe y subordinado.

Qué hermosa casa tienes –le elogió el doctor.

Gracias, doctor Cullen. ¿Desea que le haga algo de beber? –le ofreció Harry.

No… gracias. Quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Hoy no había trabajo en el hospital para mí y me preguntaba si sería mucha molestia para ti que pasara un agradable rato aquí. ¿Es mucha molestia?

Harry se lo pensó y decidió que podría conversar un poco con el doctor.

No, está bien, señor. Sólo aguárdeme un momento aquí. Necesito tomar medicina para la cabeza. Mientras, tome asiento –le decía al tiempo que le indicaba un sillón frente a la chimenea.

El doctor asintió con una sonrisa y se sentó. Harry fue a la cocina y buscó una caja con remedios que él tenía para cuando no podía contar con Kreacher. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y tomó la pastilla. En realidad, no era un calmante… Era un caramelo que parecía pastilla. Una pequeña trampa en la que caería cualquier doctor. Dudley le había dicho que esas golosinas eran de sus favoritas. Se podían camuflar perfectamente con pastillas comunes y no eran detectadas. Se metió una en la boca y disfrutó de la sensación de tener un dulce que se disolvía en su boca al ser tocado por el agua potable que había sacado de una botella de agua mineral de la heladera.

Cuando regresó a la sala, el doctor tenía la mirada puesta en el fuego de la chimenea. Harry fue hacia su sillón y se sentó. El doctor puso su atención en él.

¿Te gusta vivir aquí, Harry? ¿Te gusta el pueblo? –le preguntó amablemente el doctor Cullen. Harry sonrió débilmente.

Sí… También me gusta vivir aquí… en el bosque. Me da una paz que vengo necesitando desde hace mucho –mucho, mucho tiempo… pero no se lo iba a decir.

Comparto el sentimiento contigo. Yo también vivo en el bosque. En la península Olimpic para ser más exactos. Nos hemos mudado aquí hace unos años, como dos años o quizá un poco más. A mi esposa Esme le gusta mucho el pueblo y a mí también, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis hijos… Les gusta este lugar, pero no tanto como a nosotros –decía con un brillito pícaro en los ojos dorados.

¿Ah… no? –no supo qué decir. Sonaba tonta la pregunta, pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Sí… Verás, Harry… Ni Esme ni yo podemos tener hijos, así que adoptamos. Seguramente habrás oído que están juntos y no te mienten… Es así.

¿Qué? –preguntó Harry con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

Sí… lo que oíste –le dijo, soltó una risita y continuó- Es extraño, ¿verdad? Rosalie y Jasper son sobrinos de mi esposa, mientras que Edward, Alice y Emmett no. Rosalie es novia de Emmett y Alice de Jasper.

¿Y Edward?

Él es un caso diferente. Edward es un chico muy especial. Es el más antisociable de todos, el más reservado y probablemente algunos lo tachen de arrogante. Tiene problemas para adaptarse y aquí los tuvo más.

No sé por qué siento que no es así. A Edward y a Alice los vi más seguido por el pueblo que al resto –dijo Harry más para sí que para Carlisle.

Porque es así ahora… Y tú ya conoces a su principal razón –le dijo Carlisle con tono de cómplice.

¿Sí? –le preguntó Harry confundido.

Así es… Es Bella. Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan –le dijo con una sonrisa alegre, casi feliz.

Sí, la conocí. Fue ella la que me acompañó a…

… comprar la casa y recorrer un poco el pueblo. Sí, ella nos lo contó. Le causaste una buena impresión y también nos contó cómo fuiste con ella. Debo confesarte de que tu actitud hacia ella hizo que le agradaras a toda la familia… Sobretodo a Edward.

Harry se sonrojó a su pesar.

¿En serio? –preguntó débilmente. Se sentía tímido de pronto.

Sí –le contestó el doctor riéndose.

Bueno… gracias.

De nada… -dijo el doctor riéndose aún más. Miró su reloj y se levantó rápidamente-. Oh, antes de que me olvide… Harry, Esme quiere hacerte una visita… Le comenté que no te sentías bien y ella decidió ayudarte un poco, como vives solo aquí… ¿No te molestaría, verdad?

Resignado a perder su día de investigación, respondió:

No, está bien.

Muy bien… Entonces la llamaré para decirle que puede venir. No te molestes por nada.

Después de un par de minutos, Harry lo acompañó a la puerta, lo despidió y lo vio hasta desaparecer de su vista a través de las cortinas de la sala.

Kreacher salió de su escondite al segundo siguiente, le dio el antídoto y se le quedó mirando fijamente hasta que se le fue todo el malestar. No obstante, se le quedó mirando fijo por varios minutos, tanto que Harry no pudo más con la situación.

¿Quieres decirme qué pasa? No me gusta cómo me estás mirando, Kreacher, me preocupas –le soltó con el ceño frucido.

Kreacher está preocupado por el amo, señor. Muy preocupado. Kreacher sabe algo que el amo no hubiera querido encontrar. Kreacher descubrió algo, señor… ¿Recuerda el veneno que Kreacher y el amo Harry encontraron en aquel ciervo muerto, señor? –le decía en tono preocupado de veras.

Sí, lo recuerdo… Pero, ¿qué pasa con él, Kreacher? –preguntó Harry visiblemente preocupado.

Kreacher ya sabe qué es, señor. Kreacher descubrió algo que no le gusta mucho, señor.

Entonces dime qué es.

Amo Harry, Kreacher descubrió que se trata de veneno de vampiro.

¡¿Qué?! –gritó Harry impactado y con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.

Sí, amo, sí… Y Kreacher sospecha de los Cullen. Amo Harry, esa familia no puede ser humana, señor. Kreacher sabe. Kreacher cree que son ellos.

Harry se puso pálido hasta el punto de ponerse verde.

No lo podía creer. Salía de una y se metía en otra. Una más peligrosa que la otra… Y la peor era ésta porque su jefe sería uno de ellos.

¿Forks, un pueblo tranquilo? Sí, claro. Un pueblo con siete vampiros… ¡¿En dónde se había ido a meter?! Magos en Inglaterra y vampiros en Estados Unidos. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando en este mundo? ¿Es que los problemas no le podían dejar tomarse vacaciones ni por un mes?

¡No, claro que no!

¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó gimiendo y dejándose caer en su sillón.

No se desanime, amo Harry. El amo de Kreacher pudo con Lord Voldemort antes y podrá con esto ahora. El amo Harry es fuerte… y Kreacher estará a su lado… Kreacher no lo abandonará nunca –le animaba el elfo.

¿Y entonces? –le preguntó Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

Actúe como el Gryffindor que es.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: Lily y Ginny**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Harry se había ido. No había sido un mes fácil para quienes lo conocían y quienes sabían su historia. Aquellos que habían estado con él desde aquella fatídica noche de 1981 hasta hacía un mes atrás, tanto los que lo trataron mal como los que los trataron bien. Había sido un mes de casi nula comunicación e incertidumbre, mezclado con furia, odio, tristeza, determinación y alianza. Todos los que conocieron alguna vez a Harry se habían unido a los que lo conocían bien. Persona que se habían odiado por años ahora estaban unidas por una causa común, bastante diferente a la guerra con Voldemort. Esta vez se trataba de algo que arrastraba el pasado y que no sólo era problema de Harry.

El Ministerio de Magia se había enterado de lo que ocurría con Harry, cuando una persona dada por muerta se había aparecido en la institución reclamando información sobre su hijo.

Ese había sido un detonante para que se supiera una situación que se había mantenido en secreto celosamente.

Lily Evans viuda de Potter y madre del gran Harry Potter se había aparecido en el Ministerio de Magia reclamando información acerca de su hijo. Su presencia había causado un revuelo impresionante que se fue extendiendo por Europa gracias a la prensa y del boca en boca (rumores). La mujer había quedado conmocionada a medida que veía las repercusiones de su incursión en el ministerio. Por todo ese revuelo se había dado cuenta de cómo estaban las cosas para ellas. Por eso y más.

La edad se le notaba. Lily se veía como la mujer de casi cuarenta años que era en ese tiempo corriente. El tiempo había pasado en ella y de eso no cabía duda. La gente no era tan tonta y se daba cuenta de que la madre de su salvador nunca había muerto. Aquellos que habían tenido el honor de conocer a su hijo de cerca, que habían logrado entrar en algunos de sus círculos (su entrono), se destacaban sobre las personas que no lo habían conseguido.

Arthur Weasley era uno de ellos. Su hijo varón más joven era el mejor amigo, como un hermano, de Harry Potter. Su única hija mujer y la menor de sus siete (ahora seis) hijos, era la novia de Harry Potter. El noviazgo de su hija con el joven Potter era un noviazgo oficial. Harry ya les había dicho a Arthur y Molly que quería casarse con su hija, les había pedido la mano de Ginebra en matrimonio para casarse en un par de años (2 años) y ellos se la habían concedido. Los Weasley habían participado en la crianza de Harry. Molly y Arthur lo querían como a un hijo y sus hijos lo veían como a uno de sus hermanos. Harry era un Weasley más desde hacía años… Como 9 años.

Por eso, Arthur veía con malos ojos a esa mujer. Sabía cómo había sufrido Harry y todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Se podía ver en los ojos del señor Weasley el rechazo y la desconfianza hacia la viuda de James Potter. Él no tenía que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que sus hijos podrían saber algo, la verdad de la desaparición de Harry. Seguro que Ginny sabía algo y ni hablar de Ron. Tampoco tenía que ser muy inteligente para saber que no podrían sonsacarle nada a ninguno de sus dos hijos más jóvenes. Ni a la prometida ni al mejor amigo. Ginny conocía perfectamente a Harry y Ron podía ser muy discreto.

Harry, Ron y Hermione habían crecido en la guerra, luchando, ocultando y moviéndose con discreción. Nunca habían podido controlarlos realmente a ninguno de los tres porque tenían un carácter bastante fuerte y una voluntad inquebrantable. Sería imposible saber algo de ellos. No era una opción. Arthur y su esposa habían intentado sonsacarles algo de la misión que les había encomendado Dumbledore antes de morir y que ellos le habían prometido al director ocultar, fue imposible. Lo único que consiguieron saber fue que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban obligados a ir y que había prometido no hablar.

Ginny no era como ellos, pero su amor por Harry era muy fuerte… Y saberse correspondida la hacía aún más fuerte y dura.

En esta ocasión, estaba feliz de que sus hijos fueran así. No creía que Lily Evans se mereciera el hijo que tenía, ni siquiera a una lágrima de Harry. Ella no merecía a Harry y seguro que no lo tendría.

Los jóvenes de hoy en día, la generación de Harry, era la más fuerte que se había visto desde hacía décadas. Luchaban por lo que creían, por lo que querían, por sus seres queridos y eran muy decididos. Los Gryffindor, principalmente, habían sido de gran ayuda para ganar la guerra. En la segunda etapa de la batalla de Hogwarts habían vencido a mortífagos fuertes y a Fenrir Greyback.

Las cosas en el ministerio no estaban bien. Tampoco lo estaban muy bien en el mundo mágico británico.

El gran Harry Potter había desaparecido por un descubrimiento que afectaba a todos y que cambiaba la historia.

Nadie sabía nada de Harry ni tampoco había quien hubiera visto algo en él que llamara la atención. Bien podría haberse ido de vacaciones interrumpiendo sus estudios, pero sabían que no era así. No podía ser casualidad que Lily Evans apareciera en el Ministerio de Magia reclamando información acerca de su hijo una semana después de que éste desapareciera. Lo que era peor, esa mujer aseguraba no haber muerto nunca.

Y lo que era peor… haber sido "cuidada y protegida" por Severus Snape.

Lily, a pesar de todo, seguía creyendo en Snape. ¿Cómo era posible que así fuera después de escuchar unas verdades que harían que cualquiera se volviese en contra de su "protector"? ¿Es que esa mujer no se había dado cuenta aún de que había perdido a un hijo por eso?

Esos eran los pensamientos de muchos… no de todos.

Una chica pelirroja de ojos castaños pensaba otra cosa. Ella no estaba tan ocupada pensando en cierta pelirroja de ojos verde esmeralda.

La señora Potter no ocupaba toda la mente de la señorita Weasley.

Ginny estaba más preocupada por el hijo que por la madre. Por fortuna, Ginny sí sabía lo que era importante. ¿Qué le importaba esa señora si Harry seguía desaparecido y sin contactarse con nadie? Ginny había pensado mucho y se había movido bastante, buscando a su novio. Si por ella fuera, Lily podía morirse… Total, Harry no perdería nada. Él ya había vivido como un huérfano casi toda su vida y estaba segura de que estaría mejor sin esa mujer en su vida. Además, Harry ya sabía la verdad y seguro que debía estar despreciando a Lily. Ginny quería dar con él de alguna manera y nada más. Por supuesto, no le diría nada a nadie. Presentía que Harry no quería que esa mujer, que se hacía llamar su madre, lo encontrara. Debía de ser por eso que no podían encontrarlo. Si dejaba rastros, Lily iría tras ellos.

Fue así que se le ocurrió una peligrosa idea. ¿Y si se escapaba ella también? La idea era tan atractiva como escandalosa. El plan fue elaborándose casi solo en uno de los recreos. Se hizo la triste para que nadie la molestara y funcionó. Claro, ¿quién podía no creerle si su amadísimo y bellísimo prometido había desaparecido? ¡Nadie!

Bien, bien, bien. Tenía que pensar qué hacer.

Entonces se le ocurrió que no había buscado en TODOS lados pistas sobre Harry. Le había faltado un lugar donde vivían ciertas personas… ciertas personas que había tratado mal a Harry y que Harry odiaba… Ciertas personas que odiaban a la pelirroja de ojos verdes.

¿Sería capaz de hacerles una visita? La respuesta era fácil:

Por Harry, lo que sea.

_Privet Drive… ¡Allí voy!_

Mientras Ginny ponía en marcha su plan escandaloso, digno de uanna Gryffindor y de la futura nuera de Cornamenta, otras cosas pasaban en Forks.

Su amadísimo y bellísimo prometido ponía en marcha su arriesgado plan, digno de un Gryffindor, del hijo de Cornamenta y del ahijado de Canuto… Con un elfo como principal cómplice.

Harry estaba cenando en la cocina, haciendo caso omiso de las protestas e intentos de Kreacher de hacerle comer en el comedor… donde su amo estaría cenando a sus anchas en una buena mesa… pero Harry había decidido que prefería cenar en la cocina y no hubo forma de hacerle cambiar de opinión. Al final, el elfo no pudo más que darse por vencido.

El amo le había salido más terco que una mula.

Harry tenía planeado buscar al hombre que se había transformado en un enorme lobo aquel ocaso hacía un par de días. Por eso, se mantenía en alerta… para detectarlo. Su intención era cubrirse con la capa de su padre, echarse hechizos para que no lo descubra y perseguirlo hasta encontrar un momento adecuado para hablar de lo que tenía pensado hablar: animagia.

El teléfono sonó, irrumpiendo en el agradable silencio que reinaba en la casa. Lo único que se venía escuchando eran los ruidos tintineantes que hacía Harry mientras comía. El elfo le dio el teléfono que seguía sonando.

Hola –dijo Harry algo distraído y con el ceño fruncido.

¡Primo! –gritó Dudley en un murmullo.

Harry dejó el tenedor con lechuga a un lado y puso atención al teléfono. Su primo se escuchaba alterado.

¿Dudley? –preguntó Harry preocupado, algo le decía que era importante.

Sí… sí. Oye… estamos en problemas –le dijo un poquito más tranquilo, como aliviado.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Sí, yo sí. El problema es que… Lily está aquí –le susurró.

Harry se puso de pie de golpe. No volcó nada porque Kreacher fue rápido para impedir cualquier posible accidente.

¿Qué hace allí? –preguntó Harry con un gruñido.

Vino a ver a mamá. Le dijo que ella tenía que saber algo de ti y que era su obligación decírselo, mamá se negó a todo, Lily le reclamó, mamá se enojó, Lily le apuntó con la varita en un arrebato (heredaste su carácter, primo) y papá intervino. Ya te puedes imaginar la que se armó, ¿no? –relató Dudley como lo haría un comentarista deportivo.

Harry empezó a alterarse. Kreacher no necesitó mucho para saberlo, algo en la sala estalló al segundo siguiente al que Harry empezó a respirar agitado. Su amo estaba mejorando, su poder había aumentado y sus conocimientos también. Kreacher lamentó que esa mujer hubiese decidido visitar a la tía de su amo. Seguramente su amo estaría cenando tranquilamente aún si el joven Dursley no hubiese llamado por eso. El amo Harry había empezado a tener una vida tranquila, normal y agradable en Forks… a pesar de lo que habían visto aquella tarde. ¿Es que esa hija de muggles tenía que arruinar la cena tranquila de su amo?

¿Y ahora qué hace? –preguntó Harry, procurando calmarse.

Por suerte, aún no me detecta. No sé cómo, pero logré escaparme a tiempo y sin que me descubra para llamarte. ¿Qué hago? –Harry se tomó un minuto para pensar.

Nada. No hagas nada… O mejor, sí. Intenta quitarle valor a lo que Lily diga, haz que nada de lo que diga tenga validez. Que mis tíos le hagan creer que es una tonta y que está loca si cree que ustedes saben algo de mí. Hagan como que no saben nada de mí desde hace mucho.

Harry sonrió al ver que Kreacher asentía con una sonrisa, demostrando que era una gran idea la suya.

Una figura menuda se encontraba escondida en las sombras, a un costado de la casa número 4 de Privet Drive. Escuchaba los gritos desde donde estaba. Podía distinguir dos voces femeninas y una masculina, las tres debían de ser de adultos. Con sólo un poco de duda (o confusión) se dio cuenta de que no oía ninguna voz masculina medianamente juvenil.

Ginebra Weasley era esa figura. La joven pelirroja estaba envuelta en una capa azul marino que no se detectaba en la oscuridad. En los pies tenía zapatillas, por lo que sus pasos no se sentían. Bajo la capa se había puesto pantalones de jean azules, una camiseta de manga larga crema, un suéter rosa palo con escote V y colgando en su brazo llevaba escondido un bolso tejido celeste. No llevaba demasiado en ese bolso, pero sí bastante. Al igual que Hermione, Ginny podía hacer un hechizo extensible no detectable. En el bolso tenía ropa, cosas que le había dado George (sólo se atrevió a contarle a él sus planes y la apoyó completamente), zapatos y un poco de comida que había robado de las cocinas de Hogwarts. En un bolsillo del pantalón llevaba su varita.

Estaba lista para su viaje.

Necesitaba hablar con los Dursley y si ellos le daban algún dato que le sirviera para llegar a Harry, entonces sólo le faltaba llegar a la habitación de Harry, tocar con la punta de la varita a uno de los objetos dados por George y listo. George había hecho algunos trasladores ilegales para ella que no se podían detectar, se activaban con un toque de varita para que el objeto detectara la magia de su portador. Sólo debía concentrarse en Harry mientras tocaba el objeto con la punta de su varita y el traslador la llevaba hacia él. Ese nuevo tipo de traslador llevaba a su portador a la persona a la que se quería llegar, no a un lugar.

Harry sabía que existían esos trasladores, esa clase de traslador. George la había inventado en las primeras semanas de septiembre, mientras ellos estaban en Hogwarts. Como Harry era su patrocinador, George le había enviado un prototipo. Harry y Ginny lo habían probado juntos. Ginny había ido a la Casa de los Gritos a esperar a Harry, que sería el portador del traslador, y él iría hacia ella con el objeto convertido en traslador (una tapita de cerveza de manteca). Funcionó a la perfección, razón por la cual Harry se ganó varios. Seguramente, una parte de ellos estarían guardados en la que fue la casa de Sirius. Harry no era tonto, sabía que podría necesitar alguno un día.

Por lo que Ginny escuchaba desde su escondite, podía deducir que Lily discutía fuerte con los Dursley para que le dijeran alguna cosa de su hijo. Esa mujer estaba buscando lo mismo que ella. Pistas, datos. La diferencia entre Lily y Ginny era que Ginny no le había hecho daño a Harry. Lily intentaba recuperar a su hijo, pero Ginny no tenía que recuperar nada. Estaba segura de que Harry no se negaría a dejarse encontrar por su novia, como lo hacía con su "madre". Así que de las dos, la que sí tenía posibilidades de llegar a Harry, era Ginny. La novia.

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y Ginny se escondió al instante siguiente con el corazón latiéndole rápido. Abrió grandes los ojos ante lo que vio.

Vio a la mismísima Lily Evans viuda de Potter.

Era una mujer muy bella a la que, sin duda, el tiempo la había marcado. Ginny suponía que debía tener cuarenta años, Lily había tenido a Harry a los veinte y Harry tenía casi veinte ya. Era una mujer menuda, de largo cabello rojo fuego, piel pálida y ojos grandes del mismo verde esmeralda de los de Harry. La mujer estaba vestida como toda una muggle. Zapatos negros con casi nada de taco, falda lisa verde pistacho hasta la rodilla, suéter amarillo limón, podía ver asomar el cuello de una blusa blanca bajo el cuello V del suéter y veía que tenía una cartera de cuero marrón colgando en su hombro. Era mucho más hermosa que la tía de Harry, su hermana mayor. No era huesuda ni tenía cara de caballo.

Momentos después, salió Petunia Dursley que agarró con fuerza del brazo a Lily. Lily se veía bastante enojada y Petunia furiosa.

Al ver que la discusión entre las hermanas Evans era acalorada, decidió aprovecharla para entrar a la casa sin hacer ruido. Se agachó y fue corriendo a la alacena debajo de las escaleras, donde se escondió en la oscuridad de nuevo. Ahí se sacó la capucha con un suspiro de alivio.

Ya estaba dentro y a salvo.

Podía escuchar al tío de Harry gruñir como un rinoceronte en el patio trasero de la casa, al primo de Harry no lo sentía y a tía Petunia la escuchaba discutir con su hermana en la calle todavía.

Pegó un respingo cuando unos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta de la alacena, que se abrió lenta y silenciosamente. Contuvo el aliento con el pulso acelerado.

Ey –dijo una voz, ahora sí, juvenil… en un susurro.

Era el primo de Harry. Dudley.

¿Qué haces tú ahí? –le preguntó susurrando y con el ceño fruncido. Parecía esperar una respuesta suya. ¿Qué decirle?

¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir.

Ven. Sube –le dijo en susurros y haciendo gestos con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

No tuvo otra opción.

Dudley la llevó hasta una habitación que reconoció en dos minutos.

La habitación de Harry.

Los colores predominantes eran el rojo escarlata y el dorado, por Gryffindor. Parecía que Harry se había llevado todas sus cosas porque sólo quedaban muebles desocupados, lo único que parecía haber quedado fueron las ropas de cama. La cama estaba hecha y la colcha era roja con flecos dorados en los extremos, también había un almohadón forrado en satén dorado puesto en la cabecera.

¿Eres una Weasley, no? –le preguntó Dudley sin preámbulos. Ginny lo miró desconcertada, él asintió:- Sí, sí, lo eres. Tú eres la prometida de mi primo. Ginebra Weasley, la hermana menor de su mejor amigo… Ronald, ¿verdad?

Su tono sonaba más a confirmación que a pregunta.

¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Harry me habló de ti por carta, hasta me envió una foto. Decía que estaba muy enamorado de ti, loco por ti en realidad. Y que pensaba casarse contigo.

¿Ah, sí? –preguntó desconcertada.

Sí… Mi primo tenía razón. Eres muy bonita, Ginny –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Gracias –le dijo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Lo buscas a él, verdad? –le preguntó con más energía.

Sí. Lo llevo buscando desde hace tiempo por todos lados, pero…

Nada. Lo sé. Se nota que nos salió todo bien –dijo con una risita, claramente divertido.

¿De qué hablas? –le preguntó confundida.

Los únicos que saben dónde está Harry Potter somos nosotros. Su familia. Si quieres, puedo darte su dirección y su teléfono… aunque no creo que sepas usar un teléfono –dijo lo último con el ceño fruncido y en tono reflexivo.

¿Me darías su dirección? –preguntó Ginny con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa y de la emoción.

Sí… Sólo te advierto que está muy lejos…

¿Dónde?

En Estados Unidos. En Washington hay un pueblo llamado Forks, cuyo clima se parece al de Londres. Harry vive allí ahora. Por lo que hablo con él por teléfono, está contento allí, lo está pasando bien… sin que nadie lo persiga, ni lo señalen. Dice que puede tener una tranquilidad allí que no tenía aquí –le comentó Dudley.

Ginny no se sorprendió. Harry era así y llevaba deseando eso desde hacía mucho.

Al final, todo marchó a la perfección… para ella.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10: Te encontré**

Los árboles saludables, el verde y tierno pasto, húmedos por la llovizna, tenían otro significado ahora. El verde ya no le despertaba emociones contradictorias como lo había hecho por tanto tiempo, tantos años. Ahora tenía otro significado. El aire era limpio ahora, limpio y liviano.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Había pasado tanto tiempo que no se podía creer haber sobrevivido. Tantos años lejos de todo… de todos… Vaya que dolía. Le dolía todo, todo le hacía daño, lo hacía vulnerable. Ya no era como antes. Siempre había sido fuerte, duro, resistente y alegre, pero ya no. Su corazón se había endurecido, su alma estaba ensombrecida, su mente funcionaba ahora de una forma diferente. Sentía que se había vuelto en una criatura gris que no le encontraba sentido a su existencia… porque era eso. Ya no sentía que tenía vida, sentía que sólo existía. Mucho habían cambiado las cosas.

Ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, sólo creía que eran años. Sabía que eran años porque las personas cambiaban y la realidad también. Había visto cosas que no deberían existir, pero que lo hacían.

Había tenido que cambiar para mantenerse vivo. Había hecho cosas que nunca se creyó capaz de hacer… Pero sabía que no había tenido mucha opción.

Las cosas se habían decantado a favor del mal, del dolor. Ese, irónicamente, había sido su salvavidas. Lo malo. Él también había dañado a su alma, aunque no tanto como aquel malnacido (porque estaba seguro de que lo había hecho). Él también había dividido su alma, pero no de esa forma ruin y maldita… No, él había encontrado una alternativa para mantenerse vivo y no era esa. No había tenido necesidad de matar a nadie, no había necesidad de hacerle ningún daño a nadie. Si lo que quería era permanecer intacto, entonces debía compartir su alma.

Esa era la otra opción.

Por supuesto, lo que había hecho conllevaba una maldición… pero no una maldición como las demás. La maldición que había aceptado en su ser se podía romper si el otro lo redimía. En su caso, sabía que no habría problemas, sabía que él sí tendría la suerte de volver a ser el mismo. También corría el peligro de morir si ese otro moría. Estaban unidos en la vida y en la muerte. Siempre estarían juntos, y aunque parezca incómodo y peligroso, le gustaba la idea. Le aliviaba que así fuera.

Él sentía que "su otro" seguía con vida y presentía que su redención no era remota ni tampoco imposible. Llevaba un mes sintiéndose mejor. No se sentía tan débil y triste como llevaba sintiéndose desde hacía años.

Su vida había cambiado mucho y de forma muy necesaria.

No podía olvidar el por qué de su decisión, de su cambio.

Él no había querido ser como aquél que intentó matarlo, pero tampoco había querido dejarlo todo atrás. Siendo un adolescente había encontrado las respuestas que necesitaría siendo adulto. No había más que resultado de curiosidad combinada con deseos de aventura. Sólo tenía catorce años cuando tropezó con ciertos libros en la biblioteca de sus padres, ciertos libros que no pudo evitar leer de cabo a rabo las noches en las que se iba a dormir…A espalda de todos, tampoco le había contado nada a nadie. Había querido que sea SU secreto.

Ahora ya no lo sería… ya no podría serlo por mucho más tiempo.

Tenía que buscar a la persona que contenía un pedazo de su alma, contarle su verdad y deshacer lo que había hecho tiempo atrás.

Él sabía que estaba vivo. Había sentido un tirón dentro suyo, tanto en su corazón como en su mente, hacía lo que creía que serían varios días. Había sido el tirón más fuerte de todos los que había sentido por lo que creía años. Era como si la otra parte de su alma se hubiese manifestado de alguna forma y por algún motivo, pero él no se podía armar una respuesta porque, simplemente, no entendía.

Salió de la cueva rocosa y decidió que mojarse no lo mataría. Llovía y medio que se había levantado algo de viento, pero nada que fuera mucho. Se alimentó como pudo y echó a andar por el bosque.

No tenía miedo ni mucho menos estaba preocupado de que lo descubrieran. Sabía que nadie lo haría. Vivía en un pueblo muggle cuyos habitantes eran muggles aburridos, con rutinas, gente sin magia común y corriente. Incautos pueblerinos que no sabían nada de otros mundos que pudiesen existir que no fuera el suyo.

Él sabía más que cualquiera de ellos.

Él sí sabía que existían otros mundos. Lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Sabía que existía una especie de licántropos diferente a la de uno de sus viejos amigos, pero también sabía que existía otra especie de vampiros distinta a la que el mundo mágico se sabía. No, esas dos especies (licántropos y vampiros de ese pueblo muggle) eran muy diferentes y, a diferencia de las que eran sabidas por el mundo mágico, sí estaban relacionadas. Los licántropos y los vampiros, de ese lugar, eran enemigos naturales. Se suponía que debían matarse entre ellos, como también entre vampiros. Los primeros porque los licántropos eran algo así como justicieros cuya razón de existencia era matar vampiros, los segundos era por cuestiones territoriales y egoístas.

Se las había tenido que arreglar como había podido para recolectar información y mantenerse vivo, sano y salvo. No había sido fácil. Habían intentado cazarlo, tanto muggles como vampiros. Los primeros por razones obvias y los segundos para chuparle la sangre. Eso último lo sabía porque había visto cómo un vampiro rubio que parecía ser un hombre de treinta años le chupaba el cuello a un ciervo rudo y corpulento que andaba trotando por ahí. Él había sido más rápido. Había corrido muy rápido y aprovechando que el vampiro estaba concentrado en el otro ciervo. Se había escondido en una cueva lejos del bosque y sólo había regresado una vez que intuyó que no iba a correr peligro, así había sido. Había seguido el rastro del vampiro hasta descubrir una mansión en medio del bosque. El vampiro entró y salió conduciendo un auto lujoso y veloz minutos después. Él se había mantenido vigilando hasta ver a más de dos vampiros más, luego decidió irse porque fue suficiente para él, se dio cuenta de que era un grupo numeroso de vampiros civilizados (o eso creía que eran)… Pero no se conformó con eso.

Los estudió por días. Supo que el vampiro rubio era el doctor Cullen, que tenía cinco vampiros de aspecto juvenil (parecían jóvenes de secundaria y en etapa de estudios más avanzados, quizá hasta profesionales) de iban a estudiar al instituto del pueblo y que tenía una pareja que parecía de su edad. Todos eran muy bellos, dueños todos de una belleza llamativa. Los jóvenes no socializaban, sólo eran ellos, su grupo y no dejaban entrar en él a nadie más.

Bueno, eso había sido por un tiempo.

La hija del jefe de policía de allí, Charlie Swan, llegó al pueblo. Su llegaba fue medio anunciada con bombos y platillos. Su padre esperaba su llegaba con ilusión y mucho entusiasmo. Se llamaba Isabella Swan y tenía diecisiete años. Era realmente hermosa, sencilla, tranquila y podría ser responsable. Había tenido éxito con los chicos del instituto aunque él se había dado cuenta de que no le gustaba, la incomodaba el que la mayoría de los muchachos estuvieran detrás de ella.

Estuvo atento a ella la mayoría del tiempo. Tan atento a ella como ella a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Veía que ella se daba cuenta de que había algo en los Cullen que no encajaba, algo extraño. A él no le habría importado descubrirse ante la chica para contarle lo que sabía de los Cullen, pero no lo hizo porque no fue necesario. Ella lo descubrió todo sola.

No obstante, le conmocionó el que ella entrara en el grupo de los Cullen… Y no sólo eso. La aceptaron casi todos, excepto la vampireza rubia antipática, la más hermosa de todo el grupo. Le preocupó mucho el que la chica que parecía responder al nombre de Rosalie fuese hostil con Isabella. ¿Y si le hacía algo malo? Él no podría protegerla. No le quedó otra que resignarse a que "Edward" y "Alice" la protegieran de esa rubia.

Pasó menos de medio año antes de que se arrepintiera.

Fue testigo del abandono de los Cullen hacia Bella, de cómo ese Edward le desgarraba el alma. Lloró cuando vio a Isabella muerta en vida, sin verdaderas ganas de vivir. Todo por culpa de ese individuo que le dijo esas cosas horribles. ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar? Por lo visto, no, no lo sabía.

Intentó acercarse a ella, ayudarla, ser el bastón que usaría para ayudarse a levantarse y volver a caminar. No le importaba ser desechado después si así ella se recuperaba y volvía a ser la de antes. Por supuesto que no.

Vio todo lo que pasaba durante aquellos meses anteriores antes de la repentina aparición de Alice y el viaje tan repentino de Isabella con Alice. Veía cómo el chico Jacob Black intentaba que Bella se enamorara de él y lo eligiera. A diferencia de todos (hasta de la misma Bella), él sabía que Bella nunca lo elegiría. Su amor por Edward era demasiado fuerte como para elegir al chico licántropo, su dolor también. Bella aun seguía "de luto" y tanto su mente como su corazón le pertenecían al joven vampiro. Jacob le hacía daño a Bella en su egoísmo por ganársela. ¿Cómo es que no se daba cuenta? Prácticamente la estaba forzando a elegirlo, ella no estaba para nada lista y él ya la trataba de manipular.

Eso lo enfureció y hasta lo odió. Fue entonces en donde supo que apoyaba a Edward, a pesar del daño que éste le hizo a Bella.

El destino le dio la razón cuando Bella y Edward volvieron. Con una sonrisa en los ojos vio que él la apoyaba contra su cuerpo amorosa y protectoramente, mientras que Bella parecía contenta y en paz apoyada contra su Edward.

Después pasaron otras cosas menos importantes, así que no prestó tanta atención como lo hizo con todo aquello.

A los poquitos meses de eso, pasó algo que sí era digno de mención.

Un tirón en su alma, otro más de algunos.

Dos días después, apareció un nuevo habitante en Forks. Al parecer, un muchacho del extranjero que buscaba establecerse en Forks. Un joven muy apuesto, educado y agradable. Algunos decían que podría ser familia de los Cullen, por su atractivo, poca voluntad para socializar y apariencia de ser alguien de dinero. ¿Un primo o sobrino lejano tal vez? Él sólo podía suponer que era un joven de dinero, educado y amable que no tenía que ver con los Cullen porque ellos nunca se vieron. Él no había podido ver nada de su apariencia porque estaba tapado. Bella lo ayudó a encontrar casa. Además, el chico parecía no haber buscado ayuda de nadie para poner en condiciones su costosa y bonita casa. No hablaba con nadie y huía de los intentos de las chicas por llamar su atención.

Todo eso la había escuchado.

Los Cullen tenían mucha curiosidad, pero de la buena. ¿Quién podría ser ese joven que había tratado tan amablemente a su Bella? ¿Quién sería ese muchacho tan caballeroso cuya especie parecía escasear?

Semanas después oyó que había empezado a trabajar como enfermero de vampiro doctor y parecía muy buen enfermero, aunque antisociable.

Un día decidió estudiarlo a él también, como lo había hecho con los Cullen.

Fue ese día en el que descubrió que el joven en cuestión era un mago.

Y lo cierto era que no necesitaba nada de ningún otro pueblerino que no fuese él. Prácticamente todo lo conseguí con magia y sus amigos estaban en otro continente.

Venía de Londres y había sido criado por muggles, bien podría ser un hijo de muggles, ¿no? Los hijos de muggles no llamaban mucho la atención porque sabían mezclarse entre muggles y no ser detectados como magos si eran bien cuidadosos.

El joven tenía teléfono. Lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono con quien parecía ser su primo, un muggle.

No nada malo en él. No había de qué temer. Él no le haría daño, bien podría ser también vegetariano y muy aficionado a las frutas a juzgar por las plantas que tenía en lo que sería un parque no demasiado grande.

Estaba por irse cuando captó cosas con sus oídos, voces y frases provenientes de dentro de la casa.

El corazón se le paró para volver a latir, frenéticamente. Sentía que se iba a desvanecer con las cosas que escuchaba.

¡Amo, Harry! –gritaba una voz masculina y ronca desde alguna parte de la casa. Se oyó el correteo y el sonido de lo que sería el teléfono.

¡Aquí en la sala! –decía una voz muy parecida a la que fue su voz en su juventud. Cuando tenía algo menos de veinte años, dieciocho o diecinueve.

Teléfono para usted. Es su primo Dudley, el joven Dursley –le decía la primera voz a la otra voz. Parecía que se pasaban el teléfono.

¿Primo? –preguntaba la segunda voz tranquilamente.

¡Harry! –exclamaba una voz en el teléfono.

Hola… ¿Cómo está mi tía Petunia?

Eso fue suficiente para él. Se sentía medio morir. No podía ser otro que su hijo.

El sobrino de Petunia y primo de un bebé sólo un mes mayor que él llamado Dudley.

Su hijo era el joven.

Harry, su hijo, estaba en Forks. A unos metros de él. A sólo un pasillo marcado por una pared de ladrillos y otra de árboles.

Su hijo, que parecía haber sobrevivido al ataque… diecisiete años atrás.

Su bebé estaba ahí.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11: Al borde**

A Harry le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche. Él y el doctor Carlisle tenían el hospital para ellos solos. Eso era un alivio para ambos. Ninguno de los dos tenía que soportar presencias indiscretas que estorbaran su trabajo. Los dos eran un gran equipo y ambos preferían que siguiera así.

El doctor Carlisle hacía revisiones en sus archivos y Harry hacía lo suyo sin que nadie supiera nada.

Magia.

En los bolsillos de su uniforme azul claro llevaba jeringas y ampollas que contenían distintas pociones. Había escondido su varita bien, la había metido dentro de uno de los calcetines que tenía puestos y el pantalón lo encubría a la perfección porque no era nada ajustado. Sus zapatillas blancas de enfermero hacían que sus pasos no se escucharan.

Era imposible darse cuenta de que era un mago.

En la mano izquierda llevaba un cuaderno rojo donde anotaba nombres de pacientes, enfermedad y cosas que debía hacerles con magia para mejorar su salud. Claro que nada de lo que hacía era del todo cosa suya, Kreacher también ayudaba. Su elfo no quería que metiera la pata.

Ya había puesto díctamo en las quemaduras de dos muy dormidos pacientes que estaba seguro de que no sintieron nada, porque ni se habían removido. Ahora ya estaba en camino para intervenir con uno de sus métodos a su tercer paciente en la noche.

Estaba leyendo atentamente su cuaderno cuando un ruido le hizo detenerse en seco. Se agachó veloz a su pierna derecha y se incorporó con varita en mano con la misma rapidez.

En una de las paredes poco iluminadas del hospital, apareció la sombra de un cuerno ramificado. Luego apareció la sombra de otro cuerno igual.

Eso le extrañó.

¿Qué hacía un animal con cuernos en un hospital donde había muchos químicos y ninguna planta que pueda serle de alimento? Las plantas del hospital no eran de las que se comían, eran las de adorno, plantas de interiores.

El mago que ocultaba le decía que podría ser un animago con la forma de algún animal con cornamenta ramificada.

Se escondió en la primera habitación vacía que encontró y permaneció atento y en estado de alerta.

La sombra de la cornamenta apareció en su pasillo dos minutos después.

Harry entornó los ojos y observó sin dejarse notar.

Al minuto siguiente escuchó lamentos casi inaudibles. Era una voz masculina.

- Auch –dijo la voz en voz baja- ¿Quién me manda a mí a meterme en un hospital de noche y sin saber a dónde ir.

Se oyó un ruido sordo y un gemido seguido de un suspiro.

- Tiene que estar aquí, en este hospital. Lo siento, sé que está cerca… pero, ¿dónde? Mi corazón me dice que está aquí…

Harry, desde su escondite, oía los susurros y luego un sollozo.

- ¿Dónde estás, hijo? ¿Por qué nos tenía que pasar eso a nosotros? ¿Qué hicimos mal? –sollozaba la voz entre susurros.

Harry sentía su dolor, y no sabía cómo, pero sentía que entendía a ese sujeto. Algo en su corazón le decía que le contestara a esa voz, pero él no podía. Podría ser alguien peligroso.

- Sé que estás vivo, hijo, lo siento en mi corazón. Te voy a encontrar. Lo sé. Y cuando lo haga, ya no nos volveremos a separar –susurraba la voz más serena.

Oyó que algo se arrastraba y después no oyó nada más.

A Harry le corría un escalofrío por su columna.

Sentía que había oído esa voz antes, una parte de él enterrada por años había sentido esa voz como si fuera una voz familiar.

Se obligó a salir y seguir con sus cosas. No obstante, una pregunta que no encontraba respuesta se grabó en su cabeza:

¿Qué está pasando?

Lo primero que Ginny detectó cuando aterrizó fue lluvia.

Llovía y mucho.

Con las porciones de piel que tenía descubiertas supo que había aterrizado en barro. Sentía la tierra mojada y resbaladiza en un lado de la cara mientras que en el otro sentía la lluvia caerle encima.

Con esfuerzo logró levantarse y gimió por más de una razón.

La primera: le dolía todo el cuerpo.

La segunda: estaba en medio de un bosque.

La tercera: era de noche.

La cuarta: escuchaba ruidos de animales.

La quinta: estaba prácticamente oscuro.

La poca luz que había, salía de algún lugar ubicado a metros de distancia de donde se encontraba ella.

Aún con más esfuerzo, fue caminando hacia allí y soportando la fuerte lluvia caer sobre ella.

Esperaba que en aquel lugar encontrara las cosas suficientes para ponerse presentable. Honestamente, no creía que Harry viviera en medio del bosque. Ojalá viviera por allí porque no sabía cómo lo encontraría si no fuera así.

El alivio empezó a aparecer en ella cuando vio que las luces salían de las ventanas de una hermosa casa que no parecía nada deshabitada. Se encaminó allí ya sin importarle su aspecto, le importaba más su salud. No habría tardado más de quince minutos. Por suerte, había árboles que la cubrieron de la lluvia.

Una vez que estuvo en el porche, a resguardo de la lluvia, tocó el timbre y sonrió cuando lo escuchó. Sonaba a campanas de viento plateadas.

- ¿Señorita Weasley? –preguntó una voz masculina a sus espaldas.

Pegó un respingo y ahogó un grito del susto. Instintiva e inconscientemente, se llevó una mano a la garganta. No sabía por qué, había sido un acto reflejo.

Cuando vio quién le había hablado, se alivió su miedo son explicación. Tampoco se sorprendió mucho ante la presencia de quien tenía enfrente.

Era Kreacher.

- ¡Kreacher! –exclamó con una gran sonrisa. Estaba encantada y aliviada de verlo.

El elfo, aún sorprendido como estada, le hizo una reverencia.

- Buenas noches, señorita Weasley. Qué gusto volver a verla –la saludó amablemente.

- Hola… Mmm… -ella no sabía qué decir.

- No se preocupe, señorita. El viejo Kreacher sabe qué hace aquí –le interrumpió el elfo mientras iba hacia la puerta.

Ginny vio que llevaba una canasta de mimbre con fruta y verdura.

Cuando el elfo le hizo entrar en la casa, Ginny se sorprendió de veras y gratamente. La casa era hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Igualmente pudo apreciar que tenía un cierto parecido con la casa de los Dursley. El estilo era una combinación de estilos. Podía ver rasgos de los Dursley, de Gryffindor, de los Black (sospechaba que por Kreacher) y del estilo Weasley.

Había cosas de anticuario, cosas de porcelana, cosas más actuales y cosas de otros países. Podía ver que varias cosas eran caras y otras finas. Los colores que más veía eran el rojo escarlata, dorado (oro o suave), blanco, azul y miel.

A su izquierda había una sala que era una mezcla de la sala de los Dursley con la sala común de Gryffindor. La chimenea era como la de Gryffindor y estaba apagada, aunque tenía leña para prender el fuego. Había dos sillones con tapizado de terciopelo rojo escarlata, uno de tres cuerpos con el mismo tapizado y una mesita ratona para tomar el té frente a la chimenea y de espaldas a ella. El atizador era de hierro negro (estilo Black, seguramente por preferencia de Kreacher). Detrás del sillón triple había una alfombra persa extendida en el suelo con una mesita ratona más grande de algarrobo que a cada lado lateral tenía dos sillones como los de enfrente a la chimenea y un jarrón de vidrio en el centro lleno de rosas amarillas grandes y visiblemente frescas. El jarrón estaba sobre una carpetita blanca tejida a crochet rectangular. Las cortinas de las ventanas eran larga y de encaje blanco. Entre las ventanas había una mesita con un candelabro de tres velas y las tres estaban encendidas.

Ginny respiró el aroma que había en la sala y sonrió. Miel y rosas. Las velas debían ser de miel. Y las luces debían salir de las velas, largaban muy buen brillo y muy buena luz. Escuchó sonidos que venían de la chimenea y se volteó. Kreacher estaba prendiendo la chimenea. A ella le sorprendió que pudiera manejar el atizador, pero luego supuso que era liviano debido a la magia.

- Venga, señorita Weasley. Caliéntese mientras Kreacher le prepara las cosas para darse una ducha. Mientras usted se da un baño, Kreacher le buscará ropa limpia y seca para ponerse y le prepara algo para beber y comer.

- No, no… Está bien, no tiene que buscarme ropa. Traje un bolsito conmigo –le dijo y le extendió el bolso, pero Kreacher se limitó a ponerlo sobre el suelo.

- Este también tiene que secarse, señorita. Toda usted está empapada –le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza- A Kreacher no le llevará mucho tiempo prepararle el baño y la ropa. Póngase cómoda.

- ¿Y el amo Harry? –preguntó Ginny ansiosa y curiosa.

- En el trabajo –respondió el elfo sencillamente.

- ¿En el trabajo? ¿Qué trabajo?

El elfo se le quedó mirando mientras retorcía las manos, inseguro, durante unos minutos.

- Usted… ¿sabe algo acerca de la madre del amo Harry? –le preguntó lenta y cautelosamente.

Ginny sintió venir el enojo y supo que se le había notado porque el elfo asintió.

- Kreacher ya ve que sí –luego suspiró el elfo-. El amo Harry se ha establecido en este pueblo. Este es su hogar y tiene un trabajo. Es enfermero en el hospital del pueblo, es un pueblo de muggles y él está aparentando ser uno de ellos. No quiere que su madre –hizo una mueca mientras decía "madre"- lo encuentre. Finge ser un muggle y trata de no llamar la atención…

- … para que ella no encuentre rastros de él –terminó Ginny, entendiendo el plan de su novio.

Harry no quería que su madre lo encuentre por ningún motivo. Estaba dispuesto a fingir ser alguien que no era para no volver a verla.

- Sí. Este pueblo es muy sencillo y rutinario. Nadie encontraría a Harry Potter aquí. Mientras el amo sea prudente con respecto a su condición de mago, nadie lo encontrará si él no lo permite. Usted y los Dursley son los únicos que saben de su paradero. El amo ha sido bien recibido y su trabajo es bueno, la paga es buena. Tiene una vida muy reservada, tranquila y normal. Él está a gusto, está tranquilo y sin preocuparse porque lo persigan, ni la prensa ni admiradores. Se lleva bien con el jefe de policía, su hija y el doctor Cullen, el jefe del amo Harry. Nadie más sabe dónde vive. Nadie lo molesta ya.

- ¿Aquí tiene la tranquilidad y normalidad que tanto deseaba, verdad?

- Sí, señorita. Así es.

El elfo fue a prepararle el baño y Ginny fue a mirar por la ventana.

Afuera llovía mucho, pero ahora notaba más cosas. Eran cosas agradables y que le hicieron pensar que podrían ser buenos motivos para que Harry eligiera ese lugar para su nuevo hogar.

Había aroma floral, frutal, de tierra mojada y de la clase de árboles que largaban aroma, como aromos. La lluvia se había convertido en aguacero y Ginny se sintió protegida, segura, a salvo. Con la chimenea prendida, las velas de miel en el candelabro encendidas, el aroma a rosas frescas y la calidez hogareña de la casa… ¿cómo no sentirse en su hogar?

Cerró los ojos y dejó que el ruido de afuera invadiera sus oídos. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, se olvidó de lo demás.

- Su baño ya está listo, señorita Weasley –anunció Kreacher, sacándola de su mundo.

La bañera del piso superior estaba llena y Ginny detectó más perfume flora. Fresias esta vez. En un rincón había una fuente de plástico blanco con shampoo, acondicionador, esponja y jabón de glicerina. El jabón olía a coco, el shampoo a lavanda y el acondicionador a manzana. El agua estaba calentita y le entraron las ganas de quedarse sumergida hasta el cuello por horas. Se bañó tranquila y con gusto. El ruido de la lluvia se oía del otro lado de la ventana del baño.

Cuando terminó, se secó y se puso una salida de baño que ella creía que debía ser de Harry. Era azul marino y esponjosa, las mangas le quedaban grandes y el largo le llegaba hasta dos tercios de las pantorrillas. La bata olía a Harry también y ella lo respiró sin reparos. Eucalipto.

Cuando ya se disponía para salir del baño, encontró junto a la puerta un canasto cilíndrico de mimbre cerrado. Sobre la tapa había una muda de ropa femenina. Tenía olor a nuevo y estaba impoluta. Constaba de un pantalón de jean azul recto, una blusa de manga larga lisa de color lila y un suéter blanco liso con escote en V. Contra la pared estaba una bolsa transparente con un par de pantuflas celestes con un moño blanco cada una de adorno. Su ropa interior estaba limpia y seca junto a la muda de ropa.

Ginny supuso que Kreacher había podido rescatar suficiente para pasar la noche. No pasó por alto el que ni la muda de ropa ni las pantuflas fueran suyas. Tuvo la sensación de que se las había comprado Harry y eso le envió un calorcillo al corazón.

Harry quería que fuera a su nuevo hogar y se había preparado para hospedarla. ¿No era dulce? Claro que sí.

Hizo nota mental de agradecerle… y comprarse ropa en el pueblo. Sin duda, iba a necesitar más ropa que lo que se había traído. Además, ella no sabía si Harry tenía más ropa para ella guardada en algún lado.

Se vistió y fue a tomar lo que Kreacher le había preparado.

Sintió que la casa estaba más calentita.

- Señorita Weasley, sígame. La llevaré al comedor. Kreacher ya le sirvió la cena. Si quiere, puede dormir esta noche en la habitación del amo Harry. Kreacher cree que el amo no se molestará por eso.

El comedor era muy bonito también. Esta vez, le recordaba al Gran Comedor, pero también tenía rasgos de los Dursley.

Ginny creía que Harry había pasado tanto tiempo con los Dursley que ya no podía despegarse de las costumbres de ellos ni de cómo era su casa.

La mesa era rectangular y de roble, era de ocho comensales. Las sillas eran de roble y del mismo tamaño que las de los Dursley, pero eran de madera tallada y con almohadones enfundados de azul. Al extremo opuesto al de la puerta (extremo de la mesa) había un cuadro colgado en la pared. En el cuadro estaba pintado un león con una remera de Gryffindor puesta sentado bajo la sombra de un árbol. También tenía ventanas y sus cortinas no eran de encaje, eran de satén blanco.

En la mesa la esperaban un tazón blanco con detalles azules, una fuente de barro humeante, una jarra de jugo de frutas, un vaso de vidrio, una cuchara y una servilleta de tela.

Fue a sentarse a la silla que estaba a la derecha de la que estaba bajo el cuadro, se acomodó y se llevó una cuchara de sopa a la boca. Le encantó. Esa debía ser la tan deliciosa sopa de cebolla de Kreacher que Harry le había contado. Él le había pedido que no le dijera nada a su madre, pero que la sopa de Kreacher era más sabrosa que la de su madre. Ginny estaba de acuerdo en ambas cosas: era verdad y no le diría nada a su madre.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, Kreacher la llevó a la habitación de Harry. Ésta no parecía tener parecido con ninguna habitación, debía ser puro estilo de Harry.

La cama matrimonial era de dimensiones razonables, era de dosel y tanto su cabecera como sus pies eran de dosel tallado. Tenía una mesita de luz a cada lado, pero eran de pino pintado de blanco, ambas tenían veladores sencillos de metal. En la de la izquierda había una foto enmarcada en un retrato de madera, una foto en la que ella y Harry aparecían abrazados y felices sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol en La Madriguera… era una foto que Hermione les había tomado una semana después del cumpleaños de Harry después de la caída definitiva de Voldemort.

El cansancio la venció y decidió que curiosearía al día siguiente. Mañana ya vería a Harry y quizá podrían pasar el día juntos.

Se durmió con una suave sonrisa en la cara

- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Molly Weasley visiblemente alterada, en la dirección en Hogwarts.

- ¿Estás segura, Minerva? –preguntó Arthur Weasley a la profesora McGonagall. Él se veía muy nervioso, pero más sereno que Molly.

- Sí, estoy segura. Ya la hemos buscado y no aparece.

Molly parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento y su marido se friccionaba la frente.

En una silla se encontraba Lily Evans viuda de Potter. La mujer miraba a Molly entre burlona y muy enojada.

Las dos habían tenido una muy fuerte discusión hacía una semana. Lily había descubierto que los Weasley tenían una relación muy estrecha con Harry y había ido como loca a buscar a Molly para que respondiera por ello. Por supuesto, la cosa había terminado con una furiosa Andrómeda golpeando con un palo a Lily y dándole una bofetada a Molly.

Lo que Lily no se había enterado era que Andrómeda iba con su nieto, el ahijado de Harry, a visitar a Molly. Cuando Andrómeda detectó a Lily, le entregó el bebé a Hermione para que ésta se lo llevara a Petunia Dursley. Andrómeda tenía la intención de dejar el bebé a cargo de Molly para que lo cuidara por ella durante un tiempo, pero cambió de planes cuando vio que Lily podría enterarse de la existencia de un ahijado de su hijo fugitivo.

Hasta donde Hermione sabía, Andrómeda ya estaba enterada de que los Dursley eran los únicos que sabían el paradero de Harry Potter y que Petunia no sólo odiaba a Lily, sino que también lo ocultaba de ésta (al igual que su marido y su hijo, Vernon y Duddley). Si la cosa avanzaba, haría que Petunia enviara a Teddy con Harry. Hermione le había dicho a la viuda que Harry estaba en un sitio donde era imposible encontrarlo si él y los Dursley no querían.

- Ahora ves lo que se siente cuando tu hijo te deja, ¿eh? –se burló Lily.

¿Para qué?

- CIERRA LA BOCA, EVANS. HASTA DONDE YO SÉ, HARRY SE FUE POR TU CULPA –le gritó una furiosa Molly, casi al borde ya.

- ESO ES MENTIRA, YO QUIERO A MI…

- ¿QUÉ LO VAS A QUERER TÚ? SI DE VERDAD LO QUISIERAS, LO HUBIERAS BUSCADO HASTA POR DEBAJO DE LAS PIEDRAS DIECISIETE AÑOS ATRÁS. ÉL SE FUE POR TI. PARA NO VERTE… Y LO BIEN QUE HIZO. ÉL, A DIFERENCIA DE TI, ES UN VERDADERO GRYFFINDOR.

Lily iba a contestarle en el mismo tono cuando la puerta de la dirección se abrió y entró Ron bastante enojado.

- ¿Quieren dejar de gritar ya, por favor? –les espetó con rabia.

- Señor Weasley… -empezó Minerva disgustada.

- Ya sé… Miren, acabo de recibir un mensaje de Kreacher, pero no pienso decir ni una palabra delante de esa –señaló a Lily- mujer.

- Mira, niño… -empezó Lily, enojada y lista para saltar sobre Ron.

- Mira, niño… nada. Usted no es nadie para decirme nada y hasta donde yo sé, mi amigo no quiere nada que ver con usted. Lo de usted no es ningún secreto en Hogwarts. Conocemos a Harry y sabemos que se fue por culpa de usted. ¡Todos lo vimos sufrir mucho por ser huérfano! Así que le voy a decir esto una sola vez. VÁYASE Y NI SUEÑE CON QUE LE DIRÉ ALGO DEL MENSAJE DE KREACHER –le gritó ya furioso.

Arthur lo vio sorprendido, tanto como Minerva, Molly lo miró orgullosa y Lily estaba ya enloquecida.

- NO ME HABLES ASÍ.

- YO LE HABLO COMO SE ME DA LA GANA.

- RESPETO, CHICO. RESPÉTAME.

- EL RESPETO SE GANA Y USTED ESTÁ REMOTA A CONSEGUIRLO.

Y se fue dando un portazo.

- Ese chico ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Harry Potter, profesor –dijo el cuadro de Dippet al de Dumbledore. Se veía divertido.

- Y lo bien que le hizo –sonreía Dumbledore con orgullo.

Los leones ya sacaban las garras y rugían. Rugían fuerte.

Harry salía de su guardia e iba a su casa en su auto. Estaba muy cansado y lo que más deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a su casa y tirarse a dormir hasta el mediodía o más.

A pesar de su cansancio y contemplaba el pueblo y no podía evitar sentirse contento y en paz. A pesar de sus cosas, este pueblo era bueno para él. Viviendo en este pueblo había logrado salir adelante y vivir una vida tranquila, normal y libre de persecuciones. No había prensa que siguiera todos y cada uno de sus pasos ni tampoco admiradoras que le enviaran cartas todas las semanas, por no decir todos los días. Si bien su vida era muy reservada, lo prefería así. Los Swan eran buena gente y muy discretos (mejor para él) y el doctor Cullen no lo trataba como a un subordinado, lo trataba como a un colega.

Se preguntó si sería malo o exagerado establecerse allí de por vida. Casarse allí, tener hijos, formar su familia en Forks. Por supuesto, su esposa sería Ginny.

Ginny.

¡Por Dios, cuánto la extrañaba! La amaba tanto y la extrañaba tanto que sólo por ella iría a Inglaterra, pero sólo un par de días. Quizá ya era hora de traerla a conocer su nuevo hogar.

Entró por el camino que llevaba a su casa en el bosque y frenó en cuanto vio algo extraño, lo suficientemente extraño como para atravesar la barrera de sueño que tenía en la cabeza.

Un lobo del tamaño de un caballo de color rojizo trotaba a unos metros de donde estaba él dentro de su auto. Se quedó quieto y en estado de alerta en donde estaba, sentado en el asiento del conductor y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto. Se quedó mirando con atención.

El lobo ni se dio cuenta de él.

Lo que más le extrañó aún es que se parara y comenzara a convulsionarse y a ponerse borroso. Harry sabía que no era él el que veía borroso, era el lobo el que se ponía borroso, lo demás estaba nítido y claro.

Se quedó perplejo de la conmoción cuando el lobo dejó de ser lobo para convertirse en un chico. Lo más sorprendente de todo era que sabía quién era ese chico.

Bella Swan se lo había presentado en una ocasión. Ella sabía que estaría trabajando un día (era la novia del hijo adoptivo menor de su jefe después de todo) y fue a visitarlo, pero también le presentó a ese amigo suyo que vivía en la playa de abajo, La Push.

- Jacob Black –murmuró para sí mismo.

Para su desgracia, el chico se giró hacia él y Harry supo que lo había descubierto.

Antes de que ese chico se le acercara, pisó fuerte el acelerador y salió disparado… pero no a su casa.

El cansancio se le había ido a causa de la repentina adrenalina.

Harry había entrado en modo Gryffindor… para desgracia de Black.

Jacob no sabía qué hacer.

Había trotado como lobo durante horas y de pronto le habían entrado ganas de volverse humano. Había creído que no había nadie cerca y había vuelto a su forma humana.

Ahora, por ingenuo, estaban en problemas.

El chico nuevo en Forks lo había visto y no sólo eso, no le había dado tiempo a nada. Había salido disparado con su brillante auto rojo moderno sin darle oportunidad a nada.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pedir ayuda… pero no sabía a quién dirigirse. Bella estaba en su instituto y no pensaba recurrir a los Cullen.

Se quedó ahí plantado sin saber qué hacer.

Harry ya llegaba a La Push.

Esta vez iba decidido a investigar uno de los secretos de Forks. Ya tenía su capa lista en el asiento del acompañante. Ahora sí que iba a saber qué diablo es estaba pasando, la verdad, completa o parcial.

Estacionó el auto entre árboles para cubrirlo y se cubrió a sí mismo con la capa de invisibilidad que heredó de su padre.

Esperó tranquilo y más preparado. Bajó el volumen a todo sonido dentro del auto y de su organismo. Su respiración se hizo silenciosa y sus latidos estaban tan tranquilos que no lo delatarían.

Unos lobos aparecieron en su campo visual. Eran más de dos y de distintos colores: negro, gris y arena. Al igual que el rojizo, cambiaron a su forma humana y confirmaron la sospecha de Harry formulada durante el trayecto. No era un solo lobo, se trataba de una manada.

Los oyó hablar y de eso sacó sus nombres, pero no apellidos: Sam, Seth y Leah.

Sabía quiénes eran Seth y Leah. Su padre, Harry Clearwather había muerto de un infarto hacía varios meses y era amigo del jefe Swan. Seth era un adolescente más joven que Jacob y Leah era mayor que Jacob. Ahora que se acordaba, el apellido de Sam debía ser Uley… ¡sí! Sam Uley. Había escuchado rumores de las enfermeras sobre los tres. Sam era un gran amigo de la familia Clearwather, alguien muy cercano y hasta había una que otra enfermera que gustaba de él.

Gajes del oficio de un enfermero hombre… escuchar cotorreos de unas compañeras hormonadas.

Así que había una manada de… ¿hombres lobo o metamorfos? Ambas cosas cambian formas, pero la segunda sería más voluntaria. Remus Lupin sí que era un hombre lobo, uno que cambiaba de forma involuntariamente. Estos cambiaban de forma a plena luz del día y a voluntad.

Bueno, ahora ya sabía que sí había un secreto y lo conocía. Ahora le faltaba otro. Lo sentía en su interior. No todo estaba claro, había más para descubrir y presentía que debía estar aún más preparado… pero no sabía cómo.

En La Push había mutantes, gente que se transformaba en lobo.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12: Bajo la superficie (1)**

Era un día soleado… otra vez.

Menos mal que Carlisle había decidido hacer guardia anoche. Hoy no iría a trabajar… ni él ni su enfermero.

Ese joven le gustaba a Esme. Ella aún no lo conocía, pero por lo que podía escuchar, era un buen chico aunque reservado. Carlisle hablaba muy bien de él y se notaba que su marido estaba muy contento con Harry.

Aunque no era el único. De a poco, el joven Potter se iba ganando a la familia Cullen.

Edward aprobaba la cercanía de ese chico hacia su novia, Bella. Él le había contado a Esme que Harry no tenía nada contra Bella, no pensaba mal de ella ni sentía cosas que desagradaran a Edward. Edward era muy celoso y posesivo, como también desconfiado. Le costaba aguantarse el que su novia tuviera contacto con otros chicos porque, por lo general, ellos la pretendían. Harry era el único que no deseaba más que amistad sana con Bella, además, Edward había leído en la mente del humano que él ya tenía una novia.

Se llamaba Ginebra "Ginny" Weasley, un año menor que Harry. Harry la amaba profunda y sinceramente. La extrañaba mucho, pero se aguantaba. También había visto en la mente de Harry que había un pequeño deseo a que Ginny y Bella se conocieran y se llevaran bien.

Jasper también había estado rondando a Harry. Él y Edward tanteaban el terreno. Jasper también decía que no había nada malo en él, nada que pudiera dañarlos de alguna forma. ¿La conclusión? En Harry no había ni malos pensamientos ni malos sentimientos hacia la familia Cullen como tampoco para los Swan.

Si bien era un muchacho extraño, no era malo.

Bella decía que Harry no quería tener nada con ninguna chica. Les contaba que era británico, huérfano y que en Inglaterra tenía una pequeña familia que constaba de su tía materna, el marido y el hijo de ésta. Su tío era gerente en una fábrica de taladros, su tía era ama de casa y su primo estudiaba para ser profesor de gimnasia. Harry parecía hablar un poco por teléfono con su familia, con poca frecuencia debido a la tarifa telefónica.

Ese día. La única que faltaba en la casa de los Cullen era Bella.

Como era un día soleado, los vampiros no podían salir.

Alice y Jasper estaban sentados en un sillón, acurrucados y contentos. Emmett y Rosalie estaban en el garaje. Carlisle leía en su despacho y Esme pintaba un cuadro en la cocina. Edward tocaba para sí mismo su piano y triste por no poder estar con Bella.

- Alice, dice que Carlisle si puedes ver el futuro de Harry para saber cómo está –dijo de forma aburrida y atento a su piano.

Alice asintió y se concentró en Harry. Jasper se preocupó por ella cuando vio que se enderezaba en su regazo y se tensaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ves? –le preguntó visiblemente preocupado.

- No estoy segura. Algo pasa con su futuro. Aparece, desaparece, aparece, desaparece y vuelve a aparecer. Ahora lo veo, está conduciendo lejos de Forks –dijo muy preocupada.

Edward le ponía toda su atención y Carlisle ya estaba con ellos en la sala. Los demás aparecieron segundos después.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Edward, alterado.

- Va a Seattle –responde Alice jadeando y poniéndose de pie.

- Pero, ¿qué quiere de allí? –pregunta Esme temerosa.

- Comprar, fue a hacer compras –dijo Alice desconcertada.

- Tenemos que ir a buscarlo antes de que sufra algún ataque. He olido su sangre y es tan atractiva como la de Bella –dijo Rosalie.

- ¿Va solo? –pregunta Emmett.

- Por supuesto que sí, Emmett. Él está solo en Estados Unidos, su gente está del otro lado del océano Atlántico.

- Podría haber ido con Bella, ninguno de los dos sabe qué pasa allí y son amigos. Podría haberle pedido a mi hermanita asesoramiento, ¿no? –dijo Emmett a la defensiva.

- Emmett tiene razón. Ni Bella ni Harry saben qué pasa allí y también son amigos. Bella conoce más de Estados Unidos que Harry, él es extranjero… un inglés. Además, Bella ya le hizo de guía turística –dijo Rosalie defendiendo a su marido.

- ¿Y qué hacemos entonces? –preguntó Esme.

- Alice…

- Bella está en la escuela, Edward. Harry está solo. Ya los vi.

- Entonces sólo nos queda esperar –se resignó Carlisle con frustración.

- No me gusta esperar –dijo Emmett mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro, flexionando los brazos.

- Alice… ¿cuánto le falta para llegar a Seattle? –pregunta Edward lenta y pensativamente.

Alice pareció pensativa por dos minutos.

- Llegará a la noche –declaró alarmada.

Hubo un gemido, un improperio y un grito ahogado.

- Parece que hemos encontrado a la versión masculina de Bella Swan –dijo Emmett serio.

Ni se imaginaba cuánta razón tenía.

Cuando llegó a Seattle, Harry sintió enseguida que la ciudad se parecía a Forks.

Forks tendría sus metamorfos, pero Seattle tenía algo parecido y quizá más peligroso.

Oh, oh.

¿Es que todos los lugares a los iba tenían que tener algo? Gimió mentalmente.

Se dedicó a comprar lo que necesitaba y algo más. Se mantenía todo lo tranquilo que podía, por si acaso. A ver si todavía se topaba con alguna otra criatura que pudiera oír hasta sus signos vitales. Decidió que pasaría la noche en algún buen hotel, en alguno que tuviera un bonito restaurante o cafetería. Tendría que mandarle algún mensaje a Kreacher, para que estuviera tranquilo.

Se encontraba en un negocio grande de ropa para hombres cuando un muchacho entró. En cuanto lo vio, tuvo la sensación de que el muchacho era malo y que también era algo más. Una alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

Su cabello era color miel, sus ojos eran negros, sus labios eran rojos, tenía piel blanca (literalmente) y miraba a los demás como si fueran insignificantes además de otra cosa… Comida. Miraba a los demás de forma arrogante también. Estaba bien vestido y caminaba con gracia, elegante. Su belleza era demasiada.

No podía ser humano. ¡De ninguna manera!

Su instinto decía que se dirigía a él.

- Hola –le dijo una voz profunda, bien masculina y seductora (según lo que dirían las enfermeras de su trabajo).

Harry se giró a él aparentando completa tranquilidad, cuando en realidad estaba concentrado. Sus instintos de guerrero estaban listos.

- Hola –su voz sonó pacífica y segura. Mejor para él.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda para escoger ropa? –le preguntó el individuo.

- No, estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar –respondió en el mismo tono de voz.

- Lástima, me hubiera gustado llevarte a otro negocio, conozco uno mejor –le ofreció.

Harry estaba seguro de que se refería a otra cosa, no a un negocio.

- De verdad, no. Ya casi estoy listo.

- Mira… -empezó, pero se interrumpió solo. Dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del negocio.

Harry intentó algo que podía ser de ayuda, Dios sabía por qué.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó con tono curioso y aparentando la misma curiosidad.

El individuo se volvió hacia él, sorprendido.

- Oh –sonrió con disculpa, pero Harry sabía la verdad: él era la presa elegida y el sujeto intentaba envolverlo-. Lo siento. Soy Riley Biers.

No le dio la mano, pero tampoco Harry. Se limitó a sonreírle tímidamente.

- ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo y mi novia esta noche? –le ofreció el sujeto amable y expectante. "Ilusionado".

_No soy una presa fácil, estúpido. He pasado más de diez años defendiéndome de malos tipos como tú. Conmigo no vas a jugar_. Pensaba Harry. Decidió que dos podían jugar al juego de la ilusión.

- ¿Seguro? Ni siquiera me conoces.

- Oh, pero no importa –dijo el individuo con un ademán de la mano, restándole importancia.

- Dime dónde y cuándo.

El sujeto sacó una tarjeta en blanco y un lápiz con goma de un bolsillo y le anotó la dirección. Harry la leyó y supo que era el barco anclado junto al río. Ese barco era un restaurante poco concurrido. Ese sujeto sí que debía ser un estúpido si se creía que iría al encuentro… Pero no dejó de insistir con el nombre de su novia. Harry Potter siempre debía saber algo de sus enemigos.

- No me dijiste cómo se llamaba tu novia. Si he de cenar con ustedes, como mínimo, debo saber cómo se llaman los dos.

- Disculpa, su nombre es Victoria.

_Ok._

- Está bien. Nos veremos después –dijo a modo de despedida.

El sujeto asintió con una sonrisita y se fue. Harry, por el rabillo del ojo, vio que una mujer (mayor que el muchacho) con espesa y larga melena pelirroja rizada lo esperaba. La mujer era dueña de una belleza sobrehumana. Una como él.

Esperó a que se perdieran de vista para tomar sus compras y pagar. Cuando terminó, fue a su auto sin prisa y emprendió su regreso a Forks. Una vez que estuvo en la carretera, pisó el acelerador lo suficiente como para salir disparado a más velocidad que cuando había visto al metamorfo.

Mientras tanto, en la casa Cullen se armaba un revuelo. Los vampiros vegetarianos estaban revolucionados.

Alice había visto todo el encuentro en el negocio de ropa masculina y les había contado a los demás todo.

- Sí que es listo –dijo Emmett.

- Demasiado diría yo –dijo Edward, pensativo.

- Carlisle, ¿estás seguro de que es un enfermero común y corriente? –preguntó Jasper, de veras curioso.

- Sí –respondió el doctor con el ceño fruncido de la confusión.

- Quizá no haya sido eso en Gran Bretaña. Un enfermero no actuaría así –dijo Edward.

- O quizá no sea de verdad alguien pacífico… Parecía saber lo que hacía –dijo Jasper interesado ya.

- Podríamos pedirle a Bella que se acerque más a él. Ella podría sonsacar algo. Bella pudo averiguar nuestro secreto, podrá con lo que sea que oculte este humano –dijo Esme.

- O no, Esme. Jasper ya lo dijo: él sabía lo que hacía –objetó Rosalie-. Si es así, el humano se dará cuenta de los intentos de Bella.

- O podría hacerlo yo –ofreció Jasper.

- ¿Qué, tú? –le preguntó un escéptico Emmett.

- Sí… Yo también sé de tácticas.

Alice estaba muy callada y seria. Edward lo notó y se fijó en ella.

- Creo que ustedes olvidan algo muy importante aquí –dijo la vampireza lentamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Rosalie.

- Harry ha descubierto algo que nosotros no.

- ¿Y eso es…?

- Que el que busca humanos es Riley, el chico desaparecido que busca Charlie. Él es el vampiro que buscamos, son sus decisiones las que necesitamos ver, no las de Victoria –dijo Edward en el lugar de Alice.

- Así que ya hemos descubierto dos cosas –dijo Carlisle-. Mi enfermero también oculta un secreto y también ya sabemos qué vampiro debe observar Alice.

- Lo que significa que tenemos que investigar al enfermero. Debemos descubrir por qué es un humano tan extraño –dijo Rosalie.

- Pero para eso debemos investigar su pasado. Quizá ahí hay algo que lo haya empujado a venir aquí y pedir el puesto de enfermero. Es un chico joven, no debe tener veinte años.

- ¿Algún problema muy grave de familia tal vez? –sugirió Alice.

- ¿Cómo qué? –preguntó una escéptica Rosalie.

- Se lleva bien con la poca familia que le queda, Alice –dijo Edward, también escéptico.

- Y no sugieras problemas de amor porque extraña a su novia, la ama mucho –dijo Emmett.

- O podría haberle pasado algo muy grave que lo empuje hacia esta vida que tiene aquí en Forks –dijo Esme, preocupada.

- Mmm… -decía Jasper, con un dedo en el mentón y pensativo- Bien podría tratarse de una cuestión de herencia también… Él tiene… ¿dieciocho… diecinueve?

- Dieciocho –respondió Carlisle.

- Está en edad de heredar –dijo Edward.

- Y puede que la herencia haya sido mucha. Todos lo vimos… ya saben… ¡sólo miren el auto que tiene! Nosotros tenemos mucho dinero y somos los únicos que tenemos dinero suficiente como para comprar un auto así –dijo Emmett.

- Sin contar con que no tiene necesidad de nada. Tiene un muy buen auto, una casa cara y hermosa, anda muy bien vestido, su casa por dentro también es notable… Ese chico tiene que ser rico, ser de la clase alta –dijo Carlisle, recordando principalmente el interior de la casa del joven Potter aquella vez que lo visitó.

- Y es huérfano. Muy posiblemente tenga una fortuna para él solo –dijo Rosalie.

- Pero trabaja –dijo Esme.

- Pero podría trabajar para no ser ocioso, mamá. Quizá sus tíos son gente trabajadora de clase media que lo criaron así… con la idea de trabajar en la cabeza –dijo Alice a modo de sugerencia.

- Eso es cierto. Bella me contó que su tío es gerente de una fábrica y que su tía es ama de casa. Harry le contó a mi novia que se crió en un suburbio. Un suburbio es un vecindario grande, un barrio residencial de clase media. Él pudo haberse criado para ser alguien de la burguesía cuando no lo es. O también puede que trabaje porque necesita mantenerse ocupado en algo. Harry me parece una persona pacífica, pero activa –dijo Edward tranquilamente.

- Y es así. No se mete en problemas y le gusta ayudarme. Cuando estamos haciendo las guardias, él siempre busca algo para hacer. Dice que le gusta tener la mente ocupada –dijo Carlisle con seguridad.

- Por suerte, no es ocioso como los humanos de su edad de este pueblo. Los chicos son superficiales y las chicas tampoco es que sean muy diferentes. Hasta donde yo sé… sólo Bella trabaja –dijo Rosalie con desdén.

- ¿Lo investigaremos entonces? –preguntó Jasper- ¿Buscaremos en su pasado?

- Sí, por favor… Sé que es alguien que no es dañino, pero me gustaría saber qué clase de persona es en verdad… Bella está contenta con él… -decía Edward preocupado.

- Y tú prefieres que sea este humano el que acapare ese tiempo que ella le dedica al chucho –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisita.

- Edward tendría razón de ser así. Sé que los lobos le salvaron la vida a Bella, pero no son buena compañía. Además, Jacob Black no quiere ser sólo amigo de Bella y la situación es incómoda. Seguro que Harry sería una mejor opción para mejor amigo. Él ya tiene una novia y a Bella sólo parece desearle buenas cosas –decía Alice molesta con Jacob.

- Y si Harry pudo escapar de un vampiro sin ayuda… -empezó Emmett.

- No es un humano cobarde. Él supo que ese Riley era el mal en cuanto lo vio. Su instinto de supervivencia tiene algo más. Es como si tuviera el instinto de alguien que sabe luchar –dijo Jasper interesado en este humano en particular.

- Entonces tenemos que enviar a alguien de nosotros a investigarlo. Recuerden que él es de Inglaterra –dijo Carlisle. Había estado muy callado, serio y pensativo.

- Yo iré –dijo Rosalie con plena seguridad-. Necesito salir un poco y no quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

- Yo también voy –dijo Jasper decidido.

- Bien. Alice, prepárales un vuelo a Londres lo antes posible. Cuanto más rápido podamos saber más del joven Potter, más segura estará Bella. Quizá si Harry está más cerca a ella que Jacob, podremos estar más tranquilos. Honestamente, a mí también me preocupa que se junte con Jacob. Él no está tan controlado como Sam, es peligroso y creo que no estamos para correr riesgos –concluyó Carlisle.

Se puso de pie y regresó a su despacho.

- No sabía que se sentía así con respecto al perrito -bromeó Emmett.

- Pero así es. En realidad, ninguno de nosotros está de acuerdo con que Bella y Jacob sean amigos –dijo Edward tranquilo y seguro de lo que decía.

- Es cierto. A mí no me gusta esa amistad. No es sana porque Jacob no lo permite. El perro manipula a Bella con los meses que Edward la dejó, ella no puede dejar la amistad porque siente que tiene una gran deuda con él. Charlie tampoco ayuda, él quiere que Bella corte con Edward y se ponga de novia con Jacob… Charlie intenta lo que puede desde su papel de padre, pero nuestra Bella es quizá más terca que su padre. El amor que Bella siente por Edward es demasiado fuerte. No hay forma de que la relación de Edward y Bella termine. Jacob sólo se enganchó a este noviazgo con la intención de romperlo y ocupar el lugar de Edward. Charlie lo apoya… Pero lo que ni Jacob ni Charlie saben es que es imposible. Así de sencillo. Edward y Bella estarán juntos para siempre porque así debe ser –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa amplia y alegre.

Edward lo miraba incrédulo, más que los demás.

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan profundo? –preguntó Emmett con los ojos como platos.

- Me basta saber eso con leer las emociones de Edward, Bella, Jacob y Charlie. Soy el vampiro de las emociones –respondió él con suficiencia.

- ¿Y dónde entraría Harry aquí? –preguntó Alice.

- Es fácil. Veamos… Bella es la cosa en cuestión, ¿no? Bien. Harry es importante para Bella, es lo más normal que Bella tiene en su vida. Harry es sano para ella, un alguien sincero y bueno que sólo desea ser su amigo, un humano con vida pacífica y los pies firmes en la tierra. Bella necesita de alguien que no la aconseje a conveniencia. Charlie le da consejos con la intención de perjudicar su relación con Edward y empujarla a los brazos de Jacob. Jacob trata de empujarla a su lado hablando mal de nosotros y bien de ellos, los de La Push. Nosotros tratamos de alejarla de los lobos. Nosotros, Charlie y Jacob luchamos para empujarla hacia lo que queremos y deseamos lo mejor para ella (según nosotros, Charlie, Jacob).

- Pero…

- Déjame hablar, Edward. Esto es importante. Bella terminará volviéndose loca y necesitas entender –le dijo Jasper severo a Edward-. Bella tiene que vérselas sola con todo esto. Luego aparece un humano en Forks que ella desea en su vida. Sin ser consciente de lo que hace, Bella se acerca a él y encuentra una tranquilidad que no ha tenido desde hace tiempo.

- Un humano más parecido a Edward que a Jacob. Harry es sabio, maduro, responsable. Es de la edad de Bella y compatible con ella –dijo Alice-. Es tranquilo, serio y accesible.

- ¡Sí, eso es! No es inestable como Jacob ni bipolar como Edward.

- ¡Oye!

- Cierra la boca, Eddy. Jasper tiene razón –se rió Emmett de la cara indignada de Edward.

- Harry se parece a Bella y creo que ella lo sabe –dijo Alice.

- Sí, ella lo sabe, pero también Harry –decía Jasper-. Él está cómodo con Bella. Lo que tenemos que hacer es que Edward y Harry se lleven bien. Si Bella ve que pueden ser amigos, estará más tranquila y Harry podrá saber un poco mejor a la hora de escucharla y darle algún que otro consejo. Jacob tiene a un aliado en Charlie, pero Edward no tiene ninguno. Edward necesita a Harry como aliado.

- ¿Me tengo que acercar a Harry?

- Sí, hermano. Además, sería bueno, ¿sabes? Él va a necesitar nuestra protección.

- Entonces… -empezó Alice.

- Toda la familia debe acercarse a él, pero de distintas maneras –la interrumpió Jasper, en plan de estratega de batalla-. Edward, tienes que hacerte amigo suyo, si no puedes… entonces hazte un buen conocido y dile a Bella que se junte más con él que con Jacob Black. Esme debe acercarse a él como la esposa de su jefe. Carlisle ya es cercano a él. Rosalie y yo averiguaremos su pasado. Alice, tú también hazte a miga de él… aunque creo te sería más fácil que Edward… Harry tiene que saberse distinto a los demás humanos de su edad habitantes de Forks. Él tiene que saberse distinto para entender por qué los Cullen preferimos aceptarlo a él y no a otro.

- Tampoco es que sea una mentira, Jasper. Harry _es_ distinto a los demás. Se parece mucho a Bella, los dos son reservados, poco sociables y maduros. Él no es un chico superficial –dijo Edward.

- Y tiene que saber la diferencia, Edward. Tú dijiste que él prefiere la compañía de Bella antes que la de otro u otra joven –dijo Alice.

- ¡Porque así es! Harry piensa que los chicos de Forks de su edad son inmaduros, frívolos y tontos… en la mayoría de los casos. Cree que algunos son unos niños, niños en cuerpos de adolescentes.

- Interesante –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisita de suficiencia-. ¿Qué piensa de Stanley y Lauren? ¿Qué son unas zorras? Porque si piensa eso de ellas… yo me apunto al plan "amistad" de Jasper. Será genial ver cómo ese ejemplar masculino en particular las rechaza. Me encantará oírlo hablar mal de ellas –ahora sonreía ampliamente.

- ¡Rosalie! –gritó Esme escandalizada desde arriba.

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Necesito divertirme! –le gritó de regreso.

Los demás la miraban perplejos de la sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó exasperada.

Edward le puso una mano en la frente.

- Temperatura normal. Sus pensamientos también –declaró en tono médico profesional.

- Wow –dijo Emmett con los ojos como platos.

- Después de este pequeño percance… -decía Jasper mientras miraba raro a una fastidiada Rosalie- Bueno, ya entendieron el plan.

- ¿Y yo qué?

- Tú sólo sé Emmett, Emmett –le dijo Jasper como si le hablara a un niño de cuatro años.

Lo que Jasper no sabía era lo que eso podía significar.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13: Reflexión**

Ginny se encontraba en la sala tomando el desayuno. Una taza de café con leche y un plato con galletas estaban sobre la mesita ratona frente a la chimenea. Ella ya vestía su propia ropa que Kreacher había lavado, secado y planchado el día anterior.

Ayer (también) el elfo le había preparado una habitación. Ella había querido protestar, pero el elfo fue firme en que tanto ella como su amo merecían espacio privado. Ella le dio la razón cuando llegó la noche y se dio cuenta que prefería vestirse en privado.

El día anterior no había protestado por la ausencia de Harry. Había ido a comprarse cosas a otro pueblo. Kreacher le había hablado de Port Angels, así que aprovechó para comprarse sus cosas. El tiempo se le pasó volando y para cuando se dio cuenta, ya miraba el ocaso.

Ginny sabía que Kreacher estaba preocupado porque Harry no le había avisado nada. Su amo no se había contactado con él. Ginny esperaba que Harry apareciera en casa ese día.

Se sobresaltó cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió. Giró la cabeza justo cuando Harry dejaba su abrigo en un perchero del vestíbulo. Él se volvió y empezó a buscar con la mirada a su elfo.

Ginny lo veía a él y veía el cambio que se había producido en él.

Se movía sólo un poco más relajado. No parecía tan preocupado como antes… cuando el destino del mundo pesaba sobre sus hombros. Estaba mejor vestido, más arreglado… como si ahora sí pudiera preocuparse más por sí mismo cuando antes andaba preocupado por los demás.

Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean azul; una camiseta de manga larga lisa roja; mocasines marrones; y un suéter negro con puños dorados y escote en V. Se veía muy bien y más adulto.

Entonces Harry reparó en ella.

- ¿Ginny? –preguntó notoriamente sorprendido. Su voz también se oía más madura. Ginny tenía la impresión de que el cambio de país le había hecho muy bien.

Ella le sonrió alegre y nerviosamente. No se esperaba encontrarse con este Harry adulto y más relajado. Ella estaba acostumbrada a un Harry medio juvenil-medio adulto, más serio, más preocupado.

- Ho-hola… -y ahora ella le tartamudeaba.

Harry le sonrió ampliamente.

También se veía seductor.

_¿Qué has hecho con mi Harry, Estados Unidos?_ Pensaba Ginny mientras se sonrojaba.

- ¿Qué? –exclamaba una conmocionada Bella a un culpable Jacob.

Estaban en La Push. Había estado caminando por la playa tranquila y divertidamente hasta que Jacob soltó su bomba al fin.

- Sí… -decía el chuco mientras hacía movimientos con un pie sobre la arena.

- No puede ser… ¡Él no! –gimió Bella.

- Pero… es que… ¿Por qué "él no"? ¿Qué hay con ese humano, Bella? –espetó él.

A Bella no se le pasó el que su amigo parezca posesivo… pero fingió no darse cuenta.

- Jacob, Harry es… distinto. Tengo la sensación de que no es un humano cualquiera. Tú y los demás son licántropos y los Cullen son vampiros… pero yo soy una humana involucrada con el mundo de ustedes. Los otros chicos de Forks son superficiales y suelen ser estúpidos… pero Harry no –trató de explicarse ella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Harry puede que sea como yo –le dijo después de suspirar lenta y profundamente.

Jacob pareció espantado.

- Ay, no.

- Ay, sí. Me di cuenta de eso a los días de frecuentarlo en su trabajo. Harry no es un idiota ni poco… perceptivo. Él es observador. Y si tú te transformaste delante de él…

- ¿Crees que descubra al resto?

- Puede que ya lo haya hecho… si es como yo –dijo Bella lenta y tentativamente.

- ¡No!

- Jacob, escucha… Tú lo crees superficial y hueco porque siempre se ve serio, poco sociable, reservado y tranquilo. Bien, te puedo asegurar que el que se vea así no significa que no se dé cuenta de las cosas. Ahora… es sólo cuestión de tiempo a que descubra lo que eres… o son.

- Es un bonito pueblo –decía Ginny con una sonrisa mientras miraba por la ventanilla.

- ¿Sí, verdad? –dijo Harry con una pequeña, pero bonita sonrisa. Estaba pálido y su nariz estaba rosada.

Había dado parte de enfermo en el hospital. Kreacher le había dado a beber una poción para inducirle un resfrío que le duraría una semana o más. La intención era sacarlo de circulación por un buen periodo de tiempo para que él pudiera investigar. El elfo no sabía por qué su amo se quería enfermar por tanto tiempo, pero suponía correcta y prudentemente que debía ser por algo importante. El elfo conocía a su amo y sabía que algo pasaba. La llegada de su novia no le impediría trabajar, tenía que ser algo más… Y Harry no había dado señales de lo contrario. Su amo Harry se traía algo entre manos que no le podía contar con la señorita Weasley rondando tan cerca de ellos.

Harry llevaba a Ginny en un recorrido por el pueblo en auto.

Era cerca del mediodía y Kreacher les había preparado una canasta para que se fueran de picnic. El elfo había querido que su amo se fuese de picnic con su novia pelirroja cerca del río que corría a un par de kilómetros de su casa en el bosque, pero el amo Harry se había mantenido terco en su decisión de ir a la playa La Push. Cuando Ginny se fue a preparar, Harry le había confesado que quería ir allí por algo que le contaría después.

Kreacher había entendido la indirecta.

_Algo hay en La Push y no puedo contarte con Ginny cerca._

El elfo no necesitó más.

En esos momentos iban saliendo del pueblo rumbo a La Push. La ingenua novia iba contenta y sentada en el asiento del acompañante. Ingenua porque no sabía que su novio se traía algo entre manos que sólo hablaría con su elfo.

Harry miraba al frente haciéndose el despreocupado cuando vio y escuchó un auto y un motor. No muy lejos de ellos venía un auto plateado que él reconoció rápidamente, como también reconoció el motor que hacía ruido.

El auto plateado era de Edward Cullen.

El ruido no podía ser de otro vehículo que no fuera el de Bella Swan.

Bajo su flequillo negro azabache, que le tapaba la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tenía en la frente, se arqueó una ceja.

¿No se suponía que esos dos iban juntos en el auto de Cullen para todos lados?

Harry los veía así desde que había llegado, con la excepción de aquella vez en la que Bella fue y vino con él en su auto rojo… en su primer día en Forks.

¿Qué pasó?

Ambos autos pasaron por su lado, pero fingió que no los notaba. Ya vería después.

Llegaron a su destino, buscaron un sitio para quedarse y empezaron a acomodarse. Ginny ponía la manta y las cosas en ella mientras Harry hacía una fogata con troncos a la deriva. Cuando el fuego se puso azul, se sorprendieron gratamente. No se preguntaron por qué se ponía así, no importaba, no importaba nada más que el estar juntos y disfrutar ese momento.

Comieron el almuerzo en silencio y luego empezaron a hablar.

- Debes irte, Gin –dijo Harry después de que pasara un momento de risa por un chiste que la pelirroja contó. La voz de Harry sonó tranquila y firme, era como si hablara ahora con una chica de trece años que empezaba a entrar en la adolescencia.

- Pero… ¡pensé que te gustaba tenerme aquí! –exclamó perpleja y algo indignada la pelirroja.

- Y me gusta –dijo Harry levantando la voz un momento para interrumpir el inicio de un berrinche, luego moderó la voz-… pero tienes que pensar en tu familia. Cielo, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados, tú misma dijiste que te fuiste sin avisar. Hermione debe suponer con quién estás y lo mismo Ron, tampoco es difícil suponer que los gemelos supongan igual… pero no tus padres. No enviaste ningún mensaje a nadie. ¡Por Dios! Sólo los Dursley saben mi paradero, nadie más… Y ellos tienes órdenes mías, una de ellas es no decir nada a nadie que yo no quiera o quisiera… Duddley te dio mi dirección porque sabe nuestra situación, al igual que sus padres.

- Pero…

- Déjame terminar. La profesora McGonagall también debe estar muy preocupada y seguro que estará muy molesta, te escapaste sin hablar con nadie e interrumpiendo tus clases. No seas ingenua en creer que no te esperará algún castigo cuando vuelvas. Tanto tu madre como la profesora te impondrán un castigo. Puedes irte mañana si lo deseas, yo me quedaré aquí. Puedes visitarme en Navidad, Pascuas o en el verano. Sólo avisa antes a los Dursley y ellos me dirán a mí. Si piensas traer a Ron y Hermione, avisa también, ¿de acuerdo?

Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no le estaba dando opciones. Harry estaba firme en su decisión de devolverla a Inglaterra. Y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la razón, porque él tenía razón. Se había ido sin avisar y muy precipitadamente. Ella también estaba segura de que le esperaban castigos por parte de su madre y de la profesora McGonagall. Ella sabía también de que Harry la esperaría. Ginny aún no estaba lista para pasar un tiempo con él. Había creído que sí, pero tenía responsabilidades.

Aún así…

- ¿Y por qué no vienes tú conmigo, Harry? La profesora McGonagall te debe estar esperando a ti también.

- Pero es distinto, Ginny. Ella sabe por qué estoy aquí.

- ¿Y tus sueños de ser auror? ¿De trabajar para el ministerio? Kingsley debe estar deseando tu incorporación a las filas de aurors.

- Es cierto. Lo de mis sueños, lo de trabajar para el ministerio y lo de Kingsley… todo es cierto… Pero repito, no es lo mismo. De hecho, estos días hablaré con Kingsley. Por el momento, no estoy nada listo para volver y creo que sigo deseando el puesto… pero necesito tiempo. Forks me está dando lo que necesito: paz, tranquilidad y estabilidad emocional. Mis pensamientos se están reordenando y mis sentimientos también se están estabilizando –suspiró profundamente y volvió su mirada esmeralda al mar-. Sé que no puedo evitar a mi "madre" –dijo la palabra con una mueca- por el resto de mi vida. Tendré que enfrentarla algún día, pero no ahora. El sólo pensar en ella me deja un gusto amargo y feo en la boca. No estoy en paz con respecto a eso, pero sí tranquilo con saber de que no tendré que vivir con la constante incertidumbre de saber si la veré a la vuelta de la esquina mientras camino por Privet Drive, Hogwarts, el Valle de Godric o Londres. Aquí no puede encontrarme.

- Así que esa es la razón por la que te fuiste.

- En parte. Es la principal, pero no la única.

- No quieres ver a Lily.

- No. Sé que es la mujer que me trajo al mundo, que la adoré, que lloré su ausencia, que la quise a mi lado y que la soñé… pero las cosas cambiaron. Ella no es la mujer que yo creía. Me abandonó. Nunca me buscó, ni a mí ni a Dumbledore. Eso fue lo que escuché. Snape la convenció de que mi padre y yo estábamos muertos, pero ella ni siquiera se atrevió a buscar nuestras tumbas. ¡Se trataba de su marido y su hijo! ¡Éramos su familia! ¡Snape era un mortífago! ¡Ese tipo la llamó sangre sucia una vez, por Dios Santo! Y aún así…

- Lo prefirió a él –dijo Ginny con dolor y rabia. No le extrañaba nada el que su novio haya preferido irse a otro continente para no ver a esa mujer. Ella habría hecho lo mismo. Harry no se merecía eso, él merecía una madre que se preocupara por él, que lo buscara, que le diera todo su amor y que lo cuidara. Tomó la mano de Harry y se la apretó para consolarlo.

Ginny estaba segura de que si éste fuera el Harry al que ella estaba acostumbrada, estaría gritando y sollozando… pero no. Estaba entero y bajo control. Se notaba el que estuviera encontrando estabilidad emocional en Forks. Harry se veía triste, dolido y molesto… pero controlado.

- ¿Sabes? Lily fue a casa de los Dursley –le dijo lenta y cautelosamente, mientras le frotaba el dorso de la mano con un dedo de forma tranquilizadora.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Harry volteándose hacia ella con ojos sorprendidos.

Ginny asintió.

- Tía Petunia la estaba echando cuando llegué. Ninguna de las dos se percató de mi presencia. Me metí en la casa y me escondí en la alacena debajo de las escaleras, tu primo me encontró a los cinco minutos, me llevó a tu cuarto, hablamos y me envió a tu casa con uno de esos trasladores que inventaron Fred y George –dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Harry se rió.

- Cachorrito está aprendiendo, ¿eh? Bien por él.

Lo de Cachorrito era fácil.

Harry le había contado lo de los apodos que tía Petunia le ponía a Duddley. Desde ese entonces, Ginny y él lo llamaban "cachorrito", "ricura" o "tarroncito de miel" cuando hablaban de él a solas y a sus espaldas. Según Harry, así no le herían el ego a "Gran D".

Ambos rieron por el comentario de Harry.

Ginny fue la primera en ponerse seria de nuevo.

- ¿De verdad quieres que regrese, Harry? –le preguntó ella un poco triste, pero también preocupada.

- Sí. Puedo llevarte yo mismo a casa de los Dursley y pedirle a tío Vernon que te deje en la estación para que regreses a Hogwarts. No debiste venir, Ginny, no así –le decía con cara preocupada y le tomó las manos-. Estoy de verdad contento de verte de nuevo, pero preferiría que vinieras de vacaciones para que todos estemos bien, ¿entiendes? Te amo y me preocupo por ti, siempre, por eso te pido que regreses a Hogwarts. Diles a Ron y Hermione que estoy bien, pídele a Kingsley de mi parte que conecte mi chimenea sin que nadie lo sepa.

- ¿No vas a desconectarte del todo? –preguntó una Ginny sorprendida.

Harry sonrió serenamente y negó con la cabeza.

- No. Ahora estoy lo suficientemente tranquilo y estable mentalmente como para estar en contacto con él… pero no quiero que esto salga de nosotros dos y de él, ¿entendido? Lo más posible es que lo vuelvan loco al pobre. Me mantendré en contacto exclusivamente con él. Nadie más. Ron, Hermione y tú deben estar en Hogwarts y ambos sabemos cómo es la cosa allí. Lily podría aparecerse en cualquier parte. Tú misma dijiste que estuvo en casa de los Dursley.

- Sí.

Harry volvió su mirada al mar y suspiró largamente antes de volver a hablar.

- He estado pensando mucho y… decidí que volveré gradual y muy lentamente.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Ginny con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

- Sí… verás. No quiero quedar como un cobarde ni nada, así que decidí que visitaré a los Durlsey… pero no quiero que salga esto de aquí. Sé que lo haré, pero no cuando, ¿entiendes?

- Empezarás a dar señales de vida con ellos, ¿verdad? Lo consideras más seguro.

- Y más… cómo decirlo… ¿indicador de algo? Sí… por ponerle un nombre. Si alguien me ve y le dice a Lily que estuve visitando a la mujer que la considera un monstruo y que la echó de su casa… quizá piense que prefiero a _esa_ mujer que a ella, que se llama mi madre. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir? –le preguntó mirándola de reojo.

- Sí. Seguramente Lily creerá que prefieras estar con tu tía que con tu madre, es decir, ella misma –dijo Ginny asintiendo pensativamente, entendiendo el plan de su novio. Establecer una línea de distancia invisible.

- Sí, pero además, prefiero estar con mi tía en estos momentos. Ella es una mujer importante en mi vida, fue la imagen materna que tuve durante diez años. Petunia es la mujer que me crió, no importa cómo lo hizo… lo que importa es que lo hizo. Estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más importantes, estuve presente en aquellos pasos tan importantes que da un bebé de menos de dos años… -dijo Harry, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió-. Tía Petunia es parte de mi vida.

- ¿Le permitirás visitarte? –le preguntó Ginny. Ella sentía que la respuesta era tan importante como la pregunta.

- Sí. Ella sabe dónde vivo y que no pondré mucha resistencia a que venga… -se calló dejando la frase inconclusa y Ginny vio que adoptaba la postura que adoptaba cuando se le ocurría algo- Creo que la llamaré para invitarla a pasar unos días aquí conmigo. Creo también que pasar un tiempo aquí con ella me hará bien. Necesito hablar con ella como nunca lo hice –suspiró Harry con tristeza-. Es triste darme cuenta de que nunca tuvimos una charla tía-sobrino.

- Ya va siendo hora de que tengan una. Necesitarás su apoyo.

- Sí –frunció el ceño antes de volver a hablar-. Hablaré con ella cuando le avise de que vas para su casa.

- ¿Sigues con eso, eh? –preguntó Ginny un poco molesta.

- Es lo mejor, querida, ya lo entenderás cuando seas un poco más grande… más adulta, más madura.

- Pero tú… -empezó a protestar, pero Harry no la dejó terminar.

- Yo maduré ya lo suficiente como para entender. Maduré duro y rápido, pero lo hice… Y me alegro de que tengas la oportunidad de madurar como debes, o más como deberías. Ambos crecimos en la guerra y eso deja secuelas, pero en ti no son tan fuertes como en mí. Eso me alivia.

Ginny vio a su novio con nuevos ojos con eso. Y vaya que estaba distinto. Sus ojos se veían sabios y serenos, su postura era relajada y más segura. No se veía preocupado, pero sí pensativo. Ginny lo veía estable y bien. Sin duda que había cambiado, la guerra lo había cambiado como nada.

Harry ya no tenía nada del chico que había sido. Ahora era un adulto.

- Estás muy cambiado –dice Ginny acomodándose junto a Harry. Se recostó contra su brazo izquierdo. Harry le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la apretó contra él, le dio en beso en la coronilla.

- Esa impresión me dio. Forks es un buen lugar para reflexionar y encontrar alguna estabilidad emocional. ¿Sabes? No soy el único que viene aquí en busca de un hogar y que encuentra su camino –le susurró al oído.

Ginny se estremeció al sentir su cálido aliento contra su oreja.

- Mmm… -dijo con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando de la sensación de estar envuelta por Harry.

El corazón de su novio latía contra su oído de forma regular, suave y tranquilo, constante. Lo mejor era que nadie iba a venir a interrumpirlos para llevárselo por alguna cosa relacionada a salvar el mundo. Qué paz.

- Sí… La hija del jefe de policía también vino aquí en busca de un hogar. Se llama Isabella Swan, pero prefiere que la llamen Bella. Es una muy buena amiga. Ella fue la que me ayudó a encontrar casa. Y tiene novio. Es la novia de Edward, uno de los hijos adoptivos de mi jefe… el doctor Cullen. Se conocieron aquí. Si tú los vieras, Ginny... –ella sintió su largo suspiro contra la cara- Son felices y sé que algún día se casarán. Se ven tan bien juntos… -volvió a suspirar.

- Te gustaría tener conmigo lo que ellos tienen, ¿no?

- No porque ya lo tengo –se besaron dulcemente-. Tú eres mi Bella.

Y así se quedaron, viendo el mar y disfrutando de su amor.

Lo que no sabían era que Jacob Black los había escuchado, a escondidas y a la espera de algún tipo de información. Se había escondido detrás de dos árboles casi unidos por los troncos.

- Hasta él se ha dado cuenta, Jake –le susurró Seth al oído.

- Pero la amo…

- Y Bella ama a Edward Cullen. Si ese humano se dio cuenta, tú también debes ver que el lugar de Bella es con Cullen –le dijo sentándose a su lado-. Deja de presionar tanto. Quieres imprimarla, lo intentas, pero no lo consigues. Será porque Bella está destinada al vampiro. Bella es una chica vampiro, no una chica lobo.

- Eso no significa que deba renunciar –dijo tercamente Black.

- Pero así no conseguirás que lastimarla. La pondrás en una disyuntiva que se inclinaría a favor de Edward, no de ti. ¿Y si sigue escogiéndolo a él? ¿Y si se va con él la próxima vez que los Cullen se vayan de aquí?

- Entonces buscaré la manera de provocar una guerra entre los Cullen y la manada –parecía inseguro, pero también cauteloso. Era como si se plateara la idea fuera de broma, en serio.

- ¿De verdad harías eso? ¿Provocarías una guerra para quedarte con Bella? –preguntó Seth espantado.

- Sí.

- Eres un estúpido y un egoísta. Tú estás obsesionado con Bella, no la amas. Si de verdad la amaras, no intentarías obligarla a elegirte a ti. Ella debe ser feliz y tú debes contentarte con verla feliz. El amor es así: tú eres feliz si ella es feliz. Y tú sólo quieres obligarla a estar a tu lado, eso no es desear su felicidad. Eres un necio.

Y con eso, se fue.

Diez minutos después, Jacob Black se quedaba solo con sus pensamientos en la playa. El auto rojo de Harry ya estaba lejos.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14: Noticias de Harry**

Era una mañana como las demás en la casa de los Dursley, pero también fuera de ella. Era lunes, principio de semana y un día en el que no daban ganas de ir a trabajar o estudiar. Era un lunes nublado con amenaza de lluvia. El cielo estaba muy gris, había mucha humedad y corría muy poco viento.

En otras palabras, un día deprimente.

Vernon Dursley salía del baño de su casa envuelto en una bata morado, con el pelo húmedo, su toallón verde colgando en un brazo y pantuflas en los pies. Salía de su ducha diaria antes de cambiarse para ir al trabajo. Entró en su habitación y cuando cerró la puerta, Dudley salía de su cuarto para lavarse los dientes. Una vez que cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, Petunia salía cambiada ya de su cuarto y rumbo a la cocina a hacer el desayuno.

Siempre era así para ellos. Rutinario y monótono hasta que tomaban el desayuno.

Minutos después estaban los tres tomando el desayuno en la mesa de la cocina y viendo las noticias por televisión o, en el caso de tío Vernon, leyendo el periódico.

Algo que rompió la rutina ese día y que los sobresaltó a los tres, fue que el teléfono sonara. Se miraron entre los tres con incertidumbre, hasta que Dudley se abalanzó al segundo timbre.

- ¿Hola? –dijo dudoso. En sus ojos había una chispa de esperanza.

- Hola, primo –dijeron del otro lado.

- ¡Harry! –gritó el joven Dursley de la alegría.

Petunia lo miró sonriente y Vernon con una ceja arqueada.

- ¿Cómo estás? Ya te estábamos extrañando por aquí, ¿sabes?

- Supongo… -dijo Harry en un tono falsamente inseguro-. Me alegro que estés bien. ¿Cómo están mis tíos?

- Bien, estábamos desayunando.

- Oh, lamento interrumpir.

- No hay problema. Ahora dime… ¿por qué llamas?

- Necesito su ayuda. Espero que tío Vernon tenga tiempo para darse una vuelta por King Cross.

- Espera un minuto que ya le pregunto –dijo Duddley y se volvió hacia su padre-. Harry pregunta si puedes darte una vuelta por la estación que tú sabes –Vernon asintió con el ceño fruncido de la confusión y Duddley volvió a su conversación con su primo-. Dice que sí.

- Gracias a Dios. Mira, enviaré a Ginny a mi habitación y necesito que tío Vernon la lleve a la estación para que tome el tren a Hogwarts. Sólo irá con un bolso.

Duddley le preguntó a su padre y Vernon asintió de nuevo.

- Dice que sí.

Petunia le pidió el teléfono para hablar con Harry.

- Te paso con mamá, quiere hablar contigo. Hasta pronto –dijo Duddley y le pasó a su madre.

- Hola, querido –saludó ella más serena que su hijo.

- ¿Cómo estás, tía?

- Bien, gracias por preguntar –respondió con una sonrisa, pero luego se puso seria- ¿Y tú?

No había que ser muy inteligente el por qué del tono.

- Bien, gracias.

- ¿Todo bien en el trabajo? Tú no eres muy tranquilo, sobrino, sabemos que encajarías mejor en la policía.

- Lo sé, pero quiero otra vida. No quiero que me encuentren. Forks es un buen lugar para esconderme de la prensa y de Lily, pero también para tener un poco de paz. Llevo años buscando paz en mi vida y ahora la tengo.

- Me parece bien.

- ¿Sabes, tía? Me gustaría que vengas a pasar unos días conmigo. El pueblo podría gustarte y yo necesito… bueno, estar un poco con mi tía. Sinceramente, no se me está haciendo tan fácil recuperarme y creo que tu compañía será positiva. Hemos hablado tan poco en los últimos años…

- Lo sé, querido, lo sé. Y te pido disculpas por eso –dijo Petunia suspirando con tristeza.

- Ahora ya no importa. Te necesito a ti, no a ella. Ver a Lily sólo me provocará dolor y me hará sentir odio… Y yo no quiero sentirme mal, quiero estar bien.

- Eso es muy comprensible.

- ¿Quieres venir? Puede que la casa te guste también.

- Me gusta la idea, ya veré.

Hablaron unos minutos más y colgaron.

Era sábado y la sala común de Gryffindor estaba desierta, a excepción de Ron Weasley. El pelirrojo estaba sentado frente a la chimenea contemplando las llamas mientras pensaba en su amigo fugitivo. Lo único que se escuchaba era el crepitar de las llamas en la estancia…

Hasta que un crac rompió ese silencio relativo.

Ron se incorporó de golpe, se puso de espaldas a la chimenea y vio que parado en una mesa se encontraba el elfo sirviente de Harry.

Kreacher.

El elfo estaba bien vestido esta vez, a diferencia de las otras veces. Ahora tenía pantalón de jean azul, camisa rosa, zapatillas negras y un chaleco negro. Tenía una mano en un bolsillo y la otra abierta en señal de paz.

- ¿Kreacher? –preguntó Ron confundido. Ya estaba relajado y se acercó al elfo, que se sentó en una de las sillas que tenía la mesa.

Ron, al principio, estaba confundido, pero luego ya no. Si ese elfo lo buscaba era porque Harry estaba involucrado, no había otra razón.

- Señor Weasley –saludó el elfo con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?

- Bien, señor.

- Mi hermana fue a verlo, ¿verdad? –dijo Ron con una sonrisa divertida que fue devuelta por el elfo.

- Sí, señor. Y el amo Harry ya la envió a casa de los Dursley para que la lleven a tomar el tren. Ella está bien y el amo la hizo razonar.

- Me alegro. Sólo Harry puede ponerla en cintura, ¿sabes?

- Ya lo cree Kreacher.

- Y dime… ¿qué haces aquí?

Kreacher se puso serio, solemne.

- El amo Harry ha enviado a Kreacher a dejarle estas cartas. Él quiere que el señor Ron se las entregue a los destinatarios.

Le entregó un atado de cartas. Estaban atadas por una cinta azul y Ron contó cuatro. Estaban en sobres muggles y escritos en lo que podría ser bolígrafo muggle. Una iba dirigida a él y Hermione, otra era para sus padres, otra para McGonagall y la otra era para Kingsley.

Hablaron un poco más y luego se fueron a hacer sus tareas. Kreacher regresó a la casa de su amo y Ron fue a repartir las cartas. La destinada a él y Hermione estaba guardada en un bolsillo de su pantalón de jean.

Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo una redacción para uno de los profesores. Escribía con el ceño fruncido por la concentración, pero también por la preocupación.

Harry aún no enviaba señales de vida y Ginny seguía desaparecida. La madre de su amigo seguía buscando a su hijo en vano. El mundo mágico apoyaba a Harry, por lo que era imposible que esa mujer diera con algún dato útil.

Eso la tranquilizaba porque estaba segura de que habría serios problemas si Harry y Lily se encontraban. Su mejor amigo (un hermano para ella) tenía un carácter muy fuerte y no perdonaba fácilmente, por no hablar de la furia, el odio y el dolor que, ella estaba segura, lo habrían embargado cuando supo la noticia de que su madre nunca murió y que siempre estuvo con Snape. No, definitivamente era algo muy bueno que no se diera ese encuentro. Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensar en ello. Hermione conocía bien a su amigo y sabía que su reacción fue lo mejor para todos. Además, el pobre Harry Potter necesitaba un respiro, ¿no?

Le aliviaba saber que el mundo mágico pensaba como ella. De no ser así, no estaría apoyando a su héroe.

- ¡Hermione!

La chica pegó un respingo cuando oyó el grito de su novio, Ron.

- Lo siento, lo siento –le decía la voz del pelirrojo a la bibliotecaria que lo miraba ceñuda y con los brazos en jarras desde el pasillo al lado suyo.

Hermione se calmó, sacudió la cabeza y se rió suavemente.

Cuando el pelirrojo la encontró, ella ya estaba cerrando el libro y enrollando su pergamino. Había terminado su tarea.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ron? –preguntó con un suspiro de exasperación- ¿Has olvidado que no se puede gritar en las bibliotecas?

- Perdón –dijo él sonrojado.

- Ven, siéntate –le dijo mientras le hacía sitio a su lado.

Ron se sentó y sacó un sobre de un bolsillo de pantalón. Se le tendió a Hermione y la chica lo tomó curiosa. Abrió grandes sus ojos cuando reconoció la letra y una amplia sonrisa de alegría apareció en su rostro.

- Harry – exclamó en murmullos.

Ron asintió enérgicamente y con una sonrisa.

- Es para los dos. Te estaba buscando para leerla juntos y en un lugar donde no nos molestaran. Me parece que aquí es perfecto.

- De acuerdo.

Un minuto después, se encontraban leyendo la carta en susurros.

_Ron y Hermione:_

_Espero que todo esté bien para ustedes. ¿Cómo están los Weasley y los demás? Ojalá que bien, ojalá que todos estén bien._

_Seguro que a estas alturas ya deben saber por qué me fui y espero que me entiendan. No podía quedarme más allí. No quiero sufrir más así, menos por cosas de mi pasado. Sólo quiero tener una vida tranquila, vivir en paz y feliz con mis seres queridos (ustedes dos y Ginny entran en el paquete). Creí que lo estaba consiguiendo, pero me enteré y no lo soporté. No quiero tener nada con Lily (no sé por qué apellido llamarla, pero no será Potter). Yo no quiero una madre así y tampoco me interesa que esté dentro de la vida de ustedes. Ustedes son mi presente y futuro, algo que quiero preservar en limpio._

_No se preocupen por mí, estoy muy bien. Estoy en Estados Unidos y vivo como un muggle. Estoy viniendo en un pueblo llamado Forks, en Washington. Es un pueblo pequeño, muy normal y "tranquilo" (larga e irónica historia). Trabajo de enfermero en el hospital del pueblo y soy medio amigo de la hija del jefe de policía. Kreacher está conmigo y vivimos en una casa en medio del bosque. Los dos estamos bien y nos hemos acomodado bien. Nadie me persigue ni me molesta. Puedo caminar por la calle y hacer lo que quiero sin estar al pendiente de posibles ataques de mortífagos rencorosos, ni a la defensiva por la entrometida prensa. No mortífagos, no prensa, no admiradoras. Nada de eso y me gusta._

_Me gustaría mucho que me vinieran a visitar. Y mejor, necesitaría que vinieran aquí. Tenemos diversión. De la que ustedes ya saben, esa a la que nos dedicamos por años. No neguemos que lo pasamos bien. La de cosas que descubrimos._

_Sinceramente, los extraño mucho. Quiero que vengan. Hace bastante que no nos vemos y Kreacher también desea verlos. Los dos los echamos de menos. Sólo tienen que hablar con los Dursley. Ginny estuvo aquí y ya la mandé de regreso, estos días debe de estar de regreso en Hogwarts. A ella me la mandó Duddley. Piénsenlo, por favor._

_Su amigo,_

_ Harry_

Cuando terminaron de leer, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una larga y significativa mirada.

El trío de oro necesitaba reencontrarse… Por distintos motivos.

En el lago, en Hogwarts, una pelirroja, una rubia y un muchacho con cabello oscuro estaban sentados sobre una manta bajo un árbol y con una canasta de mimbre con comida.

Eran Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley… Y estaban hablando de Harry Potter a escondidas de los demás.

- Entonces es cierto… La señora Potter regresó –dijo Neville perplejo.

- No regresó, Neville. Ella nunca murió, sólo desapareció –lo corrigió Luna, luego miró a Ginny-. Y supongo que Harry se enteró y no aguantó, ¿me equivoco?

- No. Tienes razón en todo –suspiró Ginny con el ceño fruncido por el disgusto-. Harry supo la noticia por casualidad. Y no, no lo soportó, por eso se fue.

- ¿Lo viste? ¿Sabes dónde y cómo está? –preguntó Neville.

- De allí vengo, Nev. Harry está en Estados Unidos. Ya tiene una vida allí y no está del todo recuperado, pero sí mucho mejor. Vive como muggle. Por lo que pude notar, allí tiene la tranquilidad que no tenía aquí. Él dice que allí puede tener normalidad y tranquilidad en su vida. Y no está solo.

- ¿Kreacher está con él?

Ginny asintió.

- Entonces no debemos preocuparnos por él. No le pasó nada y está lejos de la mujer que dice ser su madre. Eso es bueno –dijo Luna con una sonrisa.

- ¡¿Bueno?! –exclamó Neville, enojado.

- Sí, bueno. Él no está al alcance de Lily, ella no puede llegar a él… Y Harry puede pensar, reponerse del golpe que debió ser para él saber lo de ella.

- ¿Y por qué dices que es bueno para nosotros?

- Porque sabemos que está bien. Nadie puede dar con él y si él no quiere. Ni los mortífagos resentidos, ni Lily, ni sus admiradoras, ni la prensa. Allí no tendrá presiones. Eso es bueno. Seamos realistas, aquí no lo dejaban respirar y allí sí podrá hacerlo. Y es bueno para nosotros porque podemos saber que no está tan desaparecido y no corre ningún peligro. Harry está bien y es lo único que debe importarnos.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Luna, Neville.

- ¿Y si Lily lo busca y sospecha qué pudo haber hecho él? Me refiero a que qué pasa si ella se da cuenta de que Harry se fue del país… ¿podrá encontrar huellas? Harry, siendo honestos, no es pacífico. Además, tiene mala suerte y es llamativo –dijo Neville, sintiéndose claramente inseguro por la suerte de su amigo.

Ginny sonrió enigmática.

- Entonces tendrá que buscarlo por todo el mundo hasta encontrar _algo_ de él, lo que será prácticamente imposible teniendo en cuenta la clase de vida que Harry está llevando en Estados Unidos.

- Y con eso te refieres a… -la animó Neville.

- Harry está viviendo en un pueblo tan muggle como Privet Drive. Vive como un muggle sin levantar la más mínima sospecha. Su vida allí es muy reservada y es más solitario que aquí. En aquel pueblo no llama la atención de nadie de la misma forma en la que lo hacía aquí. Se podría decir que tiene una vida cerrada.

- ¿Sabes cuál es ese pueblo, su nombre? –le preguntó Luna.

- Ahora no me acuerdo el nombre.

Arthur Weasley y Kingsley Shackelbolt se encontraban sentados en la cocina de La Madriguera con dos cartas extendidas sobre la mesa. Los hombres estaban sentados uno al lado del otro para analizar mejor las cartas escritas con la misma caligrafía cuidadosa y fluida que los Weasley tanto conocían.

Eran cartas de Harry.

Ambas estaban escritas en papel muggle (sacadas de un block de hojas rayado tamaño A4, por lo que el señor Weasley dedujo gracias a los años que se pasó interrogando al pobre Harry) con bolígrafo azul. Ambas cartas habían venido en sobres muggle para carta, blancos, lisos y cerrados con pegamento.

Se podía leer…

_Queridos señores Weasley:_

_Antes de nada, quiero que sepan que Ginny me encontró y estuvo conmigo un par de día, pero ya la regresé. La envié a casa de mis tíos para que tío Vernon la llevara a tomar el tren y así volver a Hogwarts directamente. No se preocupen por ella, no es necesario._

_Sé que se supone que debería pedir disculpas por mi repentino escape, pero no las pediré. Ya soy un adulto y no quiero que me traten como a un niño. Aunque no lo crean, sufrí mucho por eso y ya no quiero sufrir más. Por eso me fui. Estoy harto de sufrir y quiero respirar, vivir tranquilo. Pues bien, aquí donde estoy lo estoy logrando. Por eso, no quiero reproches, ni regaños. Es mi vida después de todo._

_Con respecto a Lily (la mujer que me trajo al mundo) y mi padre, lo pensé mucho y me di cuenta de que no vale la pena el que ella lleve el apellido de mi padre como apellido de casada. Quiero que sea Evans, como tantas veces ella le dijo a mi padre que era: "Evans para ti". Que así sea entonces. Sé que no debería decirles esto, pero creo que es necesario tenerlo claro porque no creo querer tener nada que ver con ella nunca más. No quiero que sepa nada de mí ni de mi padre, si quiere saber cómo fueron las cosas con respecto a la noche de la muerte de mi padre, que investigue como yo lo hice. Las cosas para ella fueron fáciles y ahora deben cambiar. Quiero que sufra como yo por no saber la verdad durante tantos años. Merece pasar incertidumbre._

_Otra cosa que quiero decir por el momento, es que no sé cuándo vuelva. Aún no estoy listo para enfrentarla. Puedo saber lo que quiero, pero no lo que puedo._

_Ustedes son como mi familia y por eso escribo esto. Quiero ser claro y sincero, pero también necesito su apoyo… a distancia aunque sea. Por eso, procuraré llamarlos con frecuencia. Ahora ya estoy instalado y tengo una vida ya casi formada._

_Lo mío con Ginny sigue en pie y espero que no se resistan ni se opongan mucho a que venga a visitarme. Ella ya sabe dónde vivo y cómo encontrarme._

_No intenten buscarme porque estoy del otro lado del océano Atlántico y en un lugar medio escondido. No se preocupen por mí, estoy bien._

_Con afecto,_

_ Harry_

_Kingsley:_

_Creo no equivocarme si digo que se desató un lío en el mundo mágico, ¿verdad? Como podrás suponer, no pude aguantar semejante noticia allí. Fue demasiado pesada para mí y sólo iba a empeorar las cosas el revuelo que se iba a armar. Ese fue uno de mis motivos para salir de allí._

_Te escribo esta carta, en parte, porque quiero que le digan algo a la gente… es necesario para calmar las cosas como se pueda. __**Quiero que ellos sepan que no voy a volver por un tiempo, que no tengo relación con Lily y que prefiero que siga siendo así. No quiero que Lily sepa nada de mi vida, no quiero que sepa nada de mí. Si ella estuvo fuera de mi vida casi toda mi vida, entonces que siga siendo así. No quiero sufrir más por su culpa. Ya fue suficiente. Ahora tengo una vida y ella no forma parte de ella.**_

_Por lo que sé, Lily ya buscó a tía Petunia, pero mi tía no se dejó. Ella y yo ahora tenemos una buena relación y ella sí forma parte de mi vida. Siempre lo hizo aunque no en los buenos términos como ahora. Bien o mal, ella me crió y el mundo mágico lo sabe._

_Desligo la relación que une a Lily con mi padre. Que ya no se la llame señora Potter. Ahora es Evans… y yo Potter._

_Yendo a lo personal, quiero que sepas que estoy bien donde estoy. No me busquen porque estoy muy lejos. Estoy viviendo como un muggle en un pueblo de Estados Unidos. Es un pueblo realmente muggle y discreto. Además, mi vida aquí no es como en Inglaterra. Soy muy diferente, relativamente pacífico y soy muy cuidadoso para evitar levantar sospechas. No me van a encontrar. _

_Repito, no se preocupen por mí. Voy a estar bien. _

_Harry_

-¿Dóndeestará ese muchacho?-preguntó un pensativo Kingsley.

- Dijo que en Estados Unidos. Eso es muy lejos -respondió Arthur, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Del otro lado del Atlántico –asintió el ministro, Kingsley-. Pero, ¿cómo habrá llegado tan lejos? ¿Quién pudo haberlo ayudado?

- No podemos saberlo. Ron y Hermione nunca salieron de Hogwarts, ni ellos ni ningún otro estudiante. Minerva está segura.

- Pero sí tu hija. Harry dice en la carta dirigida a ti que Ginny estuvo con él.

- Pero no es lo mismo. Harry se fue antes y parece que para cuando ella llegó, él ya estaba instalado –chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza-. Conozco a Harry más que tú, Kingsley, y te puedo asegurar que Harry debió recibir ayuda porque no iba a poder con la pena y la rabia que seguro lo habrán embargado. Tiene un carácter fuerte, pero también sufrió mucho. Seguro que se fue para ponerle un "hasta aquí" temporal al dolor. Ya ha sufrido mucho y lo sigue haciendo. Lo suyo fue una fuga, pero no puedes negar que estaba en su derecho.

Kingsley suspiró larga y profundamente.

- Tienes razón… Pero eso no significa que deje de pensar en que algo huele raro aquí.

Arthur se quedó pensativo por unos minutos antes de volver a hablar.

- ¿Qué te parece si les pedimos a Ron y Hermione que se encarguen de investigar esto? Podríamos enviarlos con Harry en algún momento. Habría que hablar con los Dursley y yo no creo que se nieguen a cooperar. Son los mejores amigos de su sobrino después de todo, no Lily Evans.

- Puede ser.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15: El león misterioso**

Era ya casi la noche en Forks cuando Carlisle decidió que Harry podía volver a casa porque había muy poco trabajo ya para ese día. El joven Potter salió del despacho de su jefe y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde dejó su mochila con sus cosas.

Se estaba poniendo la camiseta cuando vio una sombra en una pared. Frunció el ceño al ver que se trataba de la sombra de una cornamenta ramificada. La sombra permaneció allí lo que le parecieron unos cinco minutos en los que fingió estar tranquilo mientras acababa de cambiarse, pero estando ya alerta y con la vista fija en la sombra.

Era imposible que un animal con cuernos entrara al hospital. Podía esperarse de un gato, perro o un pájaro… algo que era normal… Pero no de un animal con cuernos porque se estaría tratando de un alce o un ciervo y esos animales preferían los bosques de Forks, esos animales no se acercaban a las personas y mucho menos a un sitio frecuentado por muchas personas porque su instintivo les dictaba alejarse de ellas para preservar sus vidas.

Aquí estaba pasando algo, de eso estaba seguro y nada ni nadie le quitaría esa idea de la cabeza.

De pronto, una idea improbable y bastante inquietante apareció en su cabeza.

¿Y si era un animago?

De ser así, debía tratarse de uno estúpido e imprudente porque Harry no era alguien que se pudiera subestimar.

Él era Harry Potter. El héroe del mundo mágico (le guste o no)… pero también era más que eso.

Él era un valiente y atrevido Gryffindor.

Tenía potencial de auror.

Era un investigador.

Un guerrero.

El ahijado de un animago y el hijo de otro.

Estaba relacionado con tres mereodadores de formas diferentes. Era el ahijado de uno (Canuto), el hijo de otro (Cornamenta) y el compadre de otro (Lunático).

Y lo mejor de todo… El ahijado de Sirius Black y el hijo de James Potter.

Un movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

En un fugaz movimiento, sacó su varita y se apuntó a sí mismo. Se concentró y se lanzó un hechizo que Hermione y él habían creado meses atrás.

Se llamaba "Inexistus totalium". El conjuro hacía que la persona fuera invisible del todo. Borraba señales visibles y sonoras, es decir, no sólo no se veía a la persona, sino que tampoco no se oía ni su respiración ni su pulso, como tampoco se sentía olores. La intención de su invención era imposibilitar a las criaturas tenebrosas percibir a la gente y los licántropos entraban en la categoría de criaturas tenebrosas.

Era un hechizo realmente especial y por unas muy buenas razones.

La guerra había dejado secuelas psicológicas en Harry y una de ellas era la necesidad de armas secretas para defenderse de posibles de ataques futuros. Por eso, empezó a idear hechizos y pociones en una libreta protegida con hechizos que había sacado de libros de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Una de las nuevas costumbres que había adquirido después de la guerra fue la de hacer visitas nocturnas a la Sección Prohibida bajo la capa de su padre mientras todos dormían. Y así logró aprender muchas cosas que le eran útiles.

Una de las muchas cosas que había aprendido en esa sección fue una especie de criaturas tenebrosas con la que aún no se topaba en sus enfrentamientos.

Vampiros.

Sí… era cierto que se había encontrado con uno en su sexto año en Hogwarts, pero lo cierto era que sólo había sido muy de pasada. Lo vio y se asintieron a modo de saludo, pero nada más. Eso había sido todo y, en realidad, no era nada. Esa era TODA su experiencia con esas criaturas.

Y su curiosidad no se lo había permitido. Razón por la que leyó todo lo que pudo sobre vampiros.

En fin, cuando le contó a Hermione una de sus ideas para hechizos, la chica se interesó tanto que decidió que podrían intentar algo y así fue. Se necesitó mucho esfuerzo, poder, práctica y discreción, pero el hechizó fue creado y resultó exitoso.

No obstante, su existencia se mantuvo en alta confidencialidad.

Sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían de su existencia porque sólo ellos comprendían la magnitud de las cosas. Sólo ellos tres habían luchado contra las auténticas fuerzas oscuras y sobrevivieron con graves secuelas. Sus enfrentamientos con lo oscuro los habían tocado en el alma como a nadie y de eso sabían que no se podrían recuperar. Ninguno de los tres había deseado involucrar a Ginny porque ella ya había tenido suficiente.

Sólo el Trío de Oro sabía de la existencia de los hechizos y las pociones. Aquellas eran cosas que no podían confiar a nadie más.

Ya del todo invisible, Harry se mantuvo alerta.

Lenta y cautelosamente, un ciervo entró en el cuarto donde Harry ya se había cambiado. Era un ciervo marrón, delgado, con la cabeza un poquito gacha y (algo que sorprendió a Harry) con mirada triste, medio opaca. Los ojos del animal eran avellana y lo observaban todo. Su hocico olisqueaba haciendo que la cabeza bajara y subiera.

Era como si estuviese buscando algo.

Paralizado y un poco sorprendido, Harry vio cómo el ciervo se acercó a su casillero y lo olfateó con esperanza… Pero otra cosa que más le sorprendió fue ver que el ciervo sacaba con la boca un pañuelo bordado que debió haberse salido de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Era un pañuelo con borde dorado que llevaba su nombre bordado con rojo. Harry tenía una caja entera de ellos en su casa, así que no lamentaría su pérdida. A la señora Weasley le encantaba tejerle pulóveres y bordarle pañuelos, así que no le faltaba ninguna de esas cosas. Lo que lo puso nervioso fue que esos pañuelos siempre llevaban su aroma impregnados, algo que no podía evitar nunca. Dudley le había regalado un frasco de colonia para su cumpleaños 18 y a Harry le gustaba.

Y, por supuesto, ese pañuelo no llevaba un aroma al que un ciervo pudiera estar acostumbrado. La colonia tenía alcohol y no debería parecerle agradable al animal… Y así parecía ser por lo que Harry podía ver. Eso no podía ser normal.

Primero: se metía en un hospital muy frecuentado por peligrosos humanos. Segundo: le tomaba gusto a un pañuelo impregnado de colonia cuyo uno de los principales componentes era alcohol. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con él?

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el ciervo llevaba en la boca su pañuelo, agachaba la cabeza y caminaba con un andar que le hacía pensar que se estaba lamentando por algo.

Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza creyendo que su imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Supo que no fue así cuando, al abrir los ojos, vio al ciervo llevarse su pañuelo con colonia.

Ok… Eso fue extraño, muy extraño…

Aunque pensándolo bien… Muchas cosas por aquí empezaban a parecerle extrañas.

Algo estaba pasando en este lugar y él sólo rogaba a los cielos de que no se tratara de otro mago tenebroso con deseos de dominar el mundo. Ya bastante había tenido con Voldemort.

Mientras Harry se dirigía a su auto para volver a casa, un ciervo trotaba hacia el bosque con un pañuelo en la boca.

Estaba ya oscureciendo, por lo que no lo veía nadie. El bosque ya estaba oscurecido, pero no le resultó difícil encontrar su escondite. Era una cueva húmeda y cubierta por vegetación en su exterior, razón por la que nadie podría detectarla.

Un lugar seguro para él.

Una vez que se echó en el suelo, un nudo se le hizo en el estómago al contemplar el pañuelo que tendió en el suelo a unos centímetros de su hocico para poder sentir su aroma.

Ese pañuelo era su primer tesoro.

Era un pañuelo de _él_. Estaba seguro de que era él y agradecía al cielo de tener la oportunidad de poder haberlo conseguido. Era una prueba física de su existencia y de su cercanía.

Haciendo a un lado eso, se concentró y volvió a su forma humana.

Ya no se veía como lo hacía casi veinte años atrás. Ya no era tan cuidadoso en su aspecto ni se preocupaba tanto en verse tan bien. Seguía teniendo la misma porte aristócrata que venía en su linaje, pero ya no se veía como un orgulloso aristócrata inglés… Ya no era así.

Los años lo habían cambiado por dentro y por fuera.

Ahora era menos refinado, menos cuidadoso. Ahora era más… salvaje… Pero no libre. Eso ya no. Él ya no era aquel hombre que fue a los veinte años ni podía hacer lo que hacía. Por eso, se apartó de todo y de todos.

Él había tenido una vida, un hogar, una familia y amigos… Había tenido una vida. Ahora ya no. No tenía nada de eso. No tenía ni siquiera alegría. Ya no le ponía tantas ganas a la vida.

Lo suyo era una existencia solitaria y deprimente.

Una noche fue suficiente para destruir su mundo. Una sola noche bastó para arruinar lo que le faltaba de vida.

Uno de sus grandes amigos resultó un maldito mortífago traidor y un cobarde.

Su esposa fue asesinada.

Él mismo fue casi asesinado.

Y su hijo…

Soltó un sollozo.

Su hijo fue llevado a una casa con una familia que lo odiaría por ser lo que era él, su madre y él mismo, y también por quien era su madre.

Él sólo seguía con vida por ese hechizo… y sólo sabía que su hijito nunca había muerto porque tanto su alma como su instinto de padre se lo decían.

Pero ¿de qué servía todo eso si no podía tener a su bebé a su lado? ¿Para qué iba a quedarse si no podía ni cuidarse a sí mismo?

Y así fue cómo renunció a su hijo para dejar que lo entregaran a esa gente.

Él no podía tener a su cervatillo, pero su cuñada podía cuidarlo.

Renunció a sus derechos para que su hijo viviera. Sólo así podía hacer algo: entregarlo a otra persona para que lo alimentaran y lo mantuvieran vivo.

Y ahora podía ver que había resultado.

Su hijo se había convertido en un hombre y tenía una vida. Le dolía realmente mucho el que él no formara parte de la vida de su hijo, le dolía horrores no haber presenciado sus etapas de crecimiento… pero le reconfortaba mucho ver que su pequeño había superado aquella noche terrible.

De pronto, unas chispas de algo cálido sintió en su pecho… más exactamente en su corazón.

Eso era… ¿esperanza?

Se acercó el pañuelo a la nariz y lo olió, procurándose llevarse el perfume a sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó a un joven de unos… ¿diecinueve años? (si sus cálculos no le fallaban, su bebé ya debía tener esa edad) idéntico a él (pero con ojos verdes) vestido con jean, zapatillas, camisa y suéter (no podía evitar vestirlo así en su imaginación por alguna extraña razón) sentado bajo un árbol a su lado. Se imaginó que estaban charlando alegremente, sentados bajo un árbol que los refugiaba de la muy molesta llovizna.

Esta vez, lo curioso era que esa imagen le parecía más real y nítida que las anteriores.

Vio que el pañuelo tenía algo escrito en rojo y lo leyó.

_Harry Potter_

Fue suficiente.

Sin poder contenerse más, se largó a llorar con fuerza y mucho dolor. El pecho le dolía mucho y el estómago también. Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse por el fuerte llanto.

La represa se había roto… después de casi veinte años.

Llevaba casi veinte años aguantando y aguantando, pero ya no podía contener más todo ese dolor que amenazaba con quebrarlo. Se había prometido ser fuerte, pero debió haber sabido mejor que no podría aguantar eternamente. Podía superar la muerte de su esposa, pero nunca el haberse separado de su hijo para salvarlo de la miseria que le habría esperado a su lado. Sólo por su hijo había hecho lo que hizo y soportado el sufrimiento que implicaba esa decisión. Siempre supo que renunciar a su paternidad le dolería y se había resignado, pero tenía sus límites.

Se dejó caer al suelo y decidió que ya podía liberar todo ese llanto que llevaba aguantando todos esos años.

Y así acabó la noche, hecho una bola en el duro suelo de piedra de la húmeda cueva y llorando desconsoladamente hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.

Solo y con una mano aferrando el pañuelo.

Afuera, la llovizna se convirtió en una fuerte lluvia.

Harry manejaba su auto con tranquilidad camino a su casa en el bosque. Llovía mucho, pero él se sentía aliviado y agradecido porque su casa no se pudiera inundar. Una de las cosas que había que tener muy en cuenta si uno quería vivir en un pueblo tan lluvioso como Forks. Los limpiaparabrisas de su auto se movían lo suficientemente rápido como para que su visión no se nublara ni se dificultara por culpa del caudal de agua. El interior de su auto estaba cálida gracias a la calefacción y el aromatizador desprendía un delicioso perfume de limón. Los faros daban luz corta.

Todo iba bien y él estaba contento.

Había decidido que no se inquietaría con el asunto del ciervo y que lo hablaría con Kreacher en casa. No podía permitirse distracciones si quería llegar sano y salvo a su casa. Las calles estaban resbaladizas y él no quería accidentes. No, mejor pensar en eso después, al calor de la chimenea.

Se introducía en uno de los senderos del bosque cuando una corazonada.

En el bosque sólo había tres senderos. Uno llevaba directamente al río, otro iba a la casa de los Cullen y el otro llevaba a su casa. El tercer sendero (el suyo) no se notaba casi nada. Su casa llevaba mucho tiempo deshabitada, por lo que ese sendero estaba descuidado y Harry lo prefería así. No era un sendero ni recto ni medio curvo… no, era un sendero que daba varias curvas. Era un sendero rebuscado y no sería difícil de transitar si Harry lo cuidara mejor, pero resultaba que Harry no quería que lo molestaran, así que no se esforzaba en cuidarlo más de lo estrictamente necesario. Él no quería visitantes en su casa que pudieran curiosear en sus cosas.

Harry debía seguir respetando el secreto mágico. Tenía una identidad y una forma de vida que proteger.

El sendero de los Cullen y el suyo estaba separado por vegetación y por el sendero del río. Lo cierto era que Harry no estaba seguro de cuál de los tres era el más largo de los caminos. La casa de los Cullen estaba rodeada de bosque, pero la de Harry no tanto… él vivía más cerca del río.

Ya se introducía a la bifurcación entre el sendero del río y el suyo, cuando apagó las luces de su auto, dejándose llevar por su corazonada. A consecuencia, su conducción se hizo más lenta y cuidadosa. Apagó la música y agudizó los sentidos.

Se dejó llevar por lo que Kingsley le había etiquetado "instinto de auror".

Fue entonces que encontró lo que buscaba.

Eran susurros, lamentos y el ruido que sólo podían ser movimientos bruscos.

Paró el auto y bajó la ventanilla mientras buscaba con los oídos y la vista… hasta que encontró el origen de aquello.

Forzó un poquito la vista para poder ver un poco mejor y se enojó cuando vio de qué se trataba. El Gryffindor que llevaba dentro levantó la cabeza y sacudió la melena, amenazante y enojado.

Era el estúpido de Mike Newton. Y no sólo eso…

El muggle había arrinconado a Bella Swan contra un árbol y la trataba con brusquedad. Se estaba propasando con su amiga.

Sin poder contenerse más, sacó la varita de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le lanzó a Newton un maleficio no verbal.

_Impedimenta_

El cuerpo del chico cayó sobre Bella, pero Harry salió del auto corriendo con una manta en mano y sin importarle la lluvia.

Bella temblaba y en sus pupilas Harry pudo ver miedo y perplejidad. La chica estaba en shock. Ella no se dio cuenta de que Harry la cubría con la manta y la llevaba al asiento trasero del auto. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que el auto se puso en movimiento, encaminándose a una casa en la que estuvo una única vez.

Cuando llegó a su casa, Harry mandó una señal de luz a Kreacher, avisando que no estaba solo. Por eso, cuando entró con la chica, el elfo ya se había escondido llevándose consigo evidencias de la elaboración de una poción revitalizante que Harry le había pedido.

Harry tomó a Bella de la cintura y se apoyó su peso para llevarla hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea. Luego corrió a buscar ropa femenina para cambiarle la ropa mojada para que no se enfermara.

Cuando regresó a la sala, agradeció el hecho de que la joven Swan se hubiese desmayado. Así que procedió a cambiarle de ropa y a llevarla a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes. La acostó y la abrigó bien bajo las sábanas.

Invocó una jarra y la llenó de agua fresca. Dejó la jarra y un vaso en una mesita de luz junto a la cama y bajó a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry fue a ver a su huésped. Ya se había duchado, puesto ropa cómoda y llamado al doctor Cullen para avisar que no podría ir a trabajar ese día por descompostura. Había tenido la intuición de que Bella lo necesitaría durante el día y había tomado las medidas necesarias para complacerla.

En un principio había planeado ponerse ropa cómoda, pero cambió de opinión al recordar que tenía visitas. Se puso un jean negro, una polera negra y zapatillas.

En sus manos llevaba una mesita de cama con el desayuno para Bella. No había decorado el desayuno porque le pareció una estupidez, aún más si su destinataria había sufrido un intento de abuso la noche anterior. Eso sí, le había hecho a la chica un buen desayuno nutritivo no habiendo ella cenado. Seguramente, la joven Swan se despertaría desorientada y hambrienta.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, vio que Bella seguía dormida y que las cortinas seguían cerradas. Dejó el desayuno en una mesita, abrió las cortinas y fue a despertar a Bella procurando ser delicado.

Le sacudió el hombro con suavidad, mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Despierta, Bella. Ya es de mañana.

Bella movió los párpados, así que Harry insistió.

- Vamos, Bella, ya es hora de levantarse –le susurró un poquito más fuerte y decidió canturrearle algo que debería despertarla más- Te traje el desayuno a la cama…

Harry sonrió satisfecho al ver que surtía efecto. Observó interesado y expectante cómo las emociones pasaban por el rostro de Bella desde que abría los párpados hasta que comprendía que la voz que la despertaba no era ni de su padre ni de su novio… Algo que Harry sabía, aunque no con certeza absoluta.

Por lo que el doctor Cullen le daba a entender, Bella solía quedarse a dormir en la casa de su novio. Por eso, Harry dedujo que el que la despertaba era Edward. No tenía que ser un genio para saberlo, él hacía lo mismo con Ginny cuando se quedaba dormida en su casa o en la de los Weasley. Harry era de la creencia de que un novio debía cuidar bien a su novia en todos los aspectos posibles. No era un pesado, pero sí muy atento… algo que sabía que a Ginny le gustaba. Harry creía que Edward pensaba como él.

Cuando Bella puso sus ojos en él, Harry vio que empezaba a hacer las conexiones para recordar lo del ataque frustrado. Quizá la chica no estaba tan mal como había pensado… porque no parecía muy desorientada. Parecía que sí recordaba llegar a su casa en el bosque.

- Buenos días –la saludó Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Harry –respondió ella… Y a Harry no se le pasó desapercibido el alivio tanto en su cara como en la forma en que dijo su nombre. Eso fue un inmenso alivio.

Puso el desayuno sobre su regazo a la espera de que Bella se acomodara. La joven miró el desayuno y sonrió una pequeña sonrisa que llegó a sus ojos oscuros. Harry esperó hasta que ella se sentó en la cama y entonces le puso la mesita sobre las piernas.

- Todo tuyo. No cenaste nada anoche, así que te preparé algo abundante y nutritivo para compensar y que empieces bien el día –se encogió de hombros-. Supuse que despertarías hambrienta.

- Gracias.

- De nada –dijo tranquilamente y frunció el ceño al ocurrírsele una idea que no sabía cómo tomaría Bella, así que se arriesgó a preguntarle-. ¿Quieres que llame a tu padre y a Edward? Si quieres, puedo hablar con ellos por ti. Sabré manejarlos –se ofreció. Se le había ocurrido que Bella quizá no supiera manejar la situación, pero él sí se creía capaz de poder con ello.

Al ver que la chica tenía la mirada fija en su taza de café, agregó:

- Al menos, déjame llamarlos para decirles que estás en mi casa conmigo. Edward sabrá y podrá venir. Vivo más cerca de él que de Charlie.

Bella lo vio con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entreabierta… De la sorpresa. Se recompuso en unos segundos y asintió con cara agradecida.

- Por favor –dijo débilmente.

Harry sonrió animado y se levantó de su asiento en la cama.

- Tú desayuna, yo llamo.

Y salió de la habitación… dejando a una aliviada Bella.

Bella vio salir a Harry de la habitación y se puso a desayunar… Pensativa.

No sabía qué pensar de Harry. Era una persona extraña en verdad.

Tenía la sensación de que la mantenía a distancia de su vida. Era como si no quisiera dejarla entrar en su vida más que de una manera superficial. Se interesaba en ella, pero no le permitía llegar a donde ella quería llegar. Sentía que Harry ponía una cierta distancia entre él y el mundo. Por lo que sabía, ella y Carlisle eran los únicos que habían entrado en la casa de Harry Potter. El joven británico parecía más misterioso que los vampiros Cullen.

¿Qué ocultaba?

¿A qué le temía?

¿Por qué mantenerse distante de los demás?

Edward había sido torpe ocultando su secreto de ella y ella lo agradecía porque de no haber sido así, no sería feliz con el vampiro que amaba. Además… Bella sabía que ella era la compañera de Edward. No haber sabido el secreto de Edward, implicaba el no haber empezado la relación a la que estaban predestinados. Eso había significado un vampiro solitario e inestable por un lado y una humana insegura que no parecía encajar en ningún lado con nadie por el otro.

Se estremeció ante la idea.

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a focalizar su mente en Harry.

Harry no le cerraba.

Era más misterioso que los Cullen y eso que se notaba desde lejos que era humano. No era tan pálido como los Cullen, ni caminaba con su gracia, tampoco tenía fiel tan fría, no era tan veloz ni tan fuerte. No podía negar el que fuese muy guapo, de piel pálida, maduro, elegante, hábil y rápido. Lo de hábil y rápido podía atribuirse a la actividad deportiva; elegante al que fuese de familia rica (se notaba que tenía mucho dinero y era inglés, así que bien podría tener sangre aristócrata en las venas); su piel pálida podría ser hereditaria y al hecho de que Londres (él venía de allí) y Forks sean sitios lluviosos; lo de guapo era común y también podría ser hereditario; lo de madurez también podía ser algo heredado.

Se le ocurrió otra característica que Harry compartía con Edward. Ambos parecían de la misma vieja escuela: recatados, algo aburridos (Edward más que Harry), con cierta afición los libros (Edward más que Harry), caballerosos, reservados, conservadores, aficionados tanto a las tradiciones como a las antigüedades (había muebles antiguos en su cuarto y la vajilla que utilizaba en ese momento era una pequeña parte de una antigüedad de porcelana), ambos tenían mejores modales que los demás chicos de Forks y La Push.

Harry y Edward se parecían… Y ella estaba segura de que podrían ser amigos.

Sonrió.

Si siguiente misión sería hacer que Harry y Edward se hicieran amigos.

- ¡Edward! –llamó Alice a su hermano, apenas levantando la voz.

El vampiro bajó desde su habitación con cara triste. Era un día con sol y eso significaba no poder ir con Bella a la escuela y estar con ella durante esas horas.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó desganado.

Alice sonrió divertida.

- Recibirás una llamada telefónica en unos cinco minutos –le avisó.

Edward frunció el ceño en su confusión.

- ¿Bella? –preguntó esperanzado.

- No. Harry –le respondió con voz misteriosa y una ceja arqueada.

Eso causó que varios vampiros se reunieran en la sala, donde Alice estaba sentada en el sofá con la cabeza de Jasper en su regazo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Él? –preguntó Emmett. Más confundido que Edward.

- ¿Por qué habría de llamar… sobre todo a Edward? –preguntó una molesta Rosalie.

- Eso no lo sé. Tomó la decisión hace unos segundos –respondió la vampireza vidente.

- Aguarda un segundo –empezó Jasper, incorporándose para ver a su pareja bien-. ¿Me estás diciendo que viste una decisión casi instantánea?

- Sí.

- Así que sí puedes ver decisiones instantáneas. Últimamente no podías –el vampiro se quedó pensativo en eso.

- Me pregunto para qué Harry querría llamar a Edward. Hoy avisó al hospital que no podría ir a causa de una descompostura –dijo Carlisle. Se veía dudoso.

- ¿Tú crees que esté tramando algo? –preguntó Edward con el ceño fruncido.

- De ser así, no creo que sea dañino. Hasta ahora, él no ha hecho nada malo… Se ha limitado a tener una vida tranquila y rutinaria, ¿no? –preguntó Esme.

- Sí, así es… Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué quiere hablar con Edward? –dijo Carlisle.

- Y si…

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió a Alice.

Edward lo atendió al segundo timbre.

- ¿Hola? –fingió indiferencia.

- ¿Edward? –preguntó la voz cautelosa y clara (Carlisle frunció el ceño confundido).

- Sí, soy Edward.

- Hola, soy Harry Potter –dijo el joven, más seguro.

- Dime, ¿para qué me buscabas?

- Te llamaba para avisarte que Bella está en mi casa. Está conmigo –sonaba tranquilo y amable.

Los vampiros prestaron mucha atención a eso. Es que ellos habían creído que Bella estaba con Jacob Black. Su futuro desaparecía cuando estaba con los lobos y el mejor amigo de la chica era uno de esos lobos. El que el futuro de la compañera de Edward desapareciera y luego se enteraran de que no estaba con los lobos inestables, casi parecía una mala señal.

Edward no lo dejó pasar con absoluta tranquilidad. Empezaba a alterarse para mal.

- ¿Cómo que mi novia está contigo… en tu casa? ¿Cómo acabó allí? –dijo con enojo.

- Mira, no debería decirte esto por teléfono, pero no puedo dejar a Bella sola y tampoco creo que no sería buena idea que te presenciaras en mi casa. Sinceramente, no creo que ella esté preparada para una escena –Harry ya no sonaba tranquilo, sino molesto y decidido.

_Ese chico no está enfermo_, pensó Carlisle. _Fue una excusa, mintió… ¿por Bella?_

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Edward, ya muy ansioso y enojado.

- Bella anoche sufrió un intento de abuso –directo a la yugular.

Jasper puso su mano en el hombro de Edward y le transmitió oleadas de calma para ayudarle a mantener la compostura.

- ¿Qué? –gritó Edward, muy enojado y algo temeroso. Rosalie se envaró con cara aterradora-. ¿Quién fue?

- Mike Newton. Lo descubrí cuando regresaba a mi casa anoche.

Rosalie no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de alivio y agradecimiento al saber que el joven Potter había salvado a Bella de un abuso sexual. Ese chico estaba, de ahora en adelante, en su lista de bien recibidos.

Edward estaba de acuerdo con ella.

El cobrizo respiró profundo para calmarse. Debía hacerlo. Por Bella.

- ¿Está Bella bien? –preguntó más calmado.

- Sí, Cullen. Desmayé al chico y me traje a Bella a casa. Ahora está desayunando.

Varios suspiros de alivio se soltaron en la sala de los Cullen.

- Ya llamé a Charlie, pero no le revelé la identidad de su atacante. No creí prudente que lo supiera. Confío en no haberme equivocado en decírtelo a ti. Espero no haberme equivocado en que sabrás actuar con prudencia y astucia. Ese chico merece un castigo, pero si pierdes los estribos será perjudicial tanto para ti como para tu novia.

Jasper se incorporó del todo y realmente interesado tanto como curioso por el control de ese humano misterioso sobre semejante situación. ¿Cómo podía actuar de forma tan acertada si se suponía que era un humano normal? Eso era más propio de alguien que se ha enfrentado a cosas de la misma magnitud o peor.

Edward no tuvo cabeza para prestarle atención a ese pensamiento.

Qué lástima.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, un elfo se encontraba en un sótano sumergido en libros, rollos de pergamino, aparatos, frasquitos y cajitas.

Se trataba de Kreacher.

Mientras su amo ayudaba a una muggle arriba, el elfo se pasaba horas encerrado en el sótano evaluando muestras, consultando en libros y pergaminos.

Por un lado, examinaba una muestra del veneno que le había extraído al ciervo hacía un tiempo. Por otro lado, examinaba unos pelos castaños que había encontrado entre las cosas de su amo.

Desde luego, el amo Harry no sabía nada.

El amo Harry ignoraba que su elfo analizaba veneno.

El amo Harry ignoraba que su elfo había revisado su ropa centímetro a centímetro mientras dormía, en busca de alguna que otra cosas sospechosa.

El amo Harry ignoraba que su elfo había encontrado pelo marrón en sus pertenencias.

El amo Harry ignoraba que la magia de su elfo se había agitado un poco al entrar en contacto con ese pelo.

El amo Harry ignoraba que dentro de poco su elfo le iba a pedir autorización para usar sus poderes élficos.

¿La razón?

La magia de Kreacher estaba ligada al amo Harry, respondía a él más a nadie… pero ahora algo parecía haber cambiado, aunque apenas. La magia de Kreacher había encontrado un mínimo reconocimiento en el pelo marrón… y el amo Harry tenía cabello negro.

Ese pelo marrón no podía ser de su amo, pero parecía tener alguna relación con él.

¿Por qué?

Mientras todo esto ocurría, una figura observaba la casa del joven Potter.

Sin dudas, se trataba de un hombre vestido con un conjunto de ropa deportiva verde. Su chaqueta no tenía el cierre subido del todo, por lo que se podía ver que llevaba una camiseta azul debajo. En los pies llevaba zapatillas sencillas de lona color negro con cordones blancas. La piel de sus manos era blanca, al igual que la de aquellas partes de su cuerpo que no estaban cubiertas. El escote en V de la camiseta azul no hacía más que resaltar su palidez.

Su pecho delataba la agitación que le provocaba el nerviosismo.

Estaba tan cerca, pero también tan lejos. Esos pocos metros que lo separaban de la casa, para él eran kilómetros.

Se moría de ganas de entrar, buscarle y darle ese abrazo de oso que no podía darle cuando era un bebé por su fragilidad… Y ahora que _él_ podría resistirlo, él no podía dárselo. Se moría de impotencia por no poder darle lo que siempre había querido y podido darle. Las cosas cambiaron mucho, al igual que ellos. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta. Su bebé era un hombre y él ya no era ese padre adinerado capaz de cumplirle todos sus caprichos, ese padre que siempre había deseado ser.

Habían sido una familia: él, su esposa y su pequeño. Ahora ya no había eso: él era viudo y el pequeño era un hombre. ¿Cómo iba a poder entrar sin más?

¿Su Harry lo aceptaría en su vida? ¿Podrían ser una familia ellos dos, como padre e hijo?

James Potter se encontraba mirando al cielo que volvía a nublarse y a desprender gotas gruesas de lluvia. Miraba al cielo para pedirle fuerzas para resistir y no derrumbarse de nuevo.

Su instinto de padre le decía que algo estaba por venir.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16: Sinceridad y secretos**

Después del desayuno, Harry vio que Bella no estaba preparada para dejar su casa.

Puede que no tuviese tanto tacto como Hermione, pero Harry tenía lo suyo. Años tratando con Ron, Hermione y los conflictos entre esos dos, le habían servido para aprender a ver mejor a través de las personas. Además, él era muy intuitivo por sí solo y sin años para afinarse.

Durante semanas había entablado con Bella algo parecido a una amistad y podía darse cuenta de que la chica se parecía mucho a su amiga, lo que le facilitaba mucho su lectura.

Esa chica muggle estaba en problemas… en serios y varios problemas.

Y como el héroe que era, Harry no podía dejar de intentar de ayudarla a solucionarlos… eso como mínimo.

Tampoco era tonto ni ciego como para no darse cuenta de cierta tensión entre Bella y Edward. Ellos eran una pareja estable, pero sus problemas no parecían asuntos fáciles de resolver ni tampoco le parecían problemas temporales que pudieran solucionar como pareja.

Igualmente se había dado cuenta de que había terceros que no les permitían quitarse esa espina del costado.

Al igual que todo eso, también había pensado en la posibilidad de que el problema principal llevara nombre y apellido.

Jacob Black.

Uno de los cambia formas de La Push.

¿Qué otro podía ser? Harry nunca había visto a Bella con alguien que no fuera ese Black o alguno de los Cullen. Sabía que tenía una amiga, pero no le sabía otra relación de algún otro tipo que no sea romántica con otro ejemplar del sexo masculino. Hasta donde Harry sabía, Bella sólo tendría unos tres amigos varones: él, Jacob Black y Emmett Cullen. Mike Newton (apretaba los puños ante su simple pensamiento) no contaba para nada porque lo único que ese sujeto quería de Bella era llevársela a la cama y transformarla en un trofeo… algo que jamás pasaría estando Harry cerca. Harry ya le había frustrado un ataque y no dudaría a la hora de frustrarle más. A eso había que agregarle el que Harry nunca viera una posible futura camadería verdadera entre Edward y Bella.

Harry también veía que Bella y Edward eran casi felices… y ese casi era Jacob Black. El sujeto estaba empeñado en abrir una brecha entre Bella y Edward para meterse él en el medio, estropear la relación y reemplazar él mismo a Edward. Era evidente que Jacob Black estaba prácticamente obsesionado con la idea de robarle a Edward la novia. A Harry le sorprendía el hecho de que Bella no se diera cuenta de las intenciones de Black.

Harry veía que Edward sufría por esta situación… pero también que Cullen no tenía aliados. Charlie Swan parecía decidido a emparejar a Bella con otro… separarla de Edward… Y Harry sospechaba que el jefe de policía tenía a Black como candidato para el puesto de yerno… Algo que Bella ya parecía haber decidido.

Harry estaba sorprendido de ver la cantidad de cosas que podía notar y que ellos no.

Bella no sabía que hería a Edward en su amistad con Jacob ni tampoco sabía lo que Jacob estaba intentando.

Jacob intentaba destruir la relación entre Edward y Bella para construir una entre Bella y él sobre los escombros de la primera.

Charlie estaba a favor de lo de Bella y lo de Jacob sin ser real y sinceramente consciente del daño que le estaban haciendo a Edward.

Edward estaba solo.

Suspiró y decidió que hablaría con Bella sobre esto. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la habitación de la chica.

Alguien tenía que parar esta locura y parecía que él era el único que podía.

- ¡Sí! –se escuchó en toda la casa Cullen.

Era un grito eufórico proveniente de Alice Cullen.

Ninguno de los vampiros salió inmune de casi quedar sordos por culpa de esa microscópica vampireza.

- ¡¿Se puede saber a qué se debe ese grito?! –exclamó un molesto Emmett que se sobaba los pobres oídos.

La pequeña vampiro estaba demasiado contenta como para hablar, pero Edward aún no caía.

- ¿Cómo…? –empezó, confundido, pero Alice logró reponerse un poco.

- Si tienes paciencia, serás recompensado –canturreó Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y ojos brillantes.

- ¿De qué se trata? –preguntó Rosalie, tranquila.

- ¿Otra visión instantánea? –preguntó Jasper con curiosidad.

- Sí y parece que de las buenas –canturreó Alice.

- ¿Otra vez Harry? –preguntó Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

- Sí.

- ¿Qué hará esta vez? –preguntó Carlisle con intriga.

- Va a hablar con Bella. Planea tener una conversación con Bella que dudo que ella pueda olvidar y pasar por alto.

- ¿De qué piensa hablar con ella? –preguntó Edward, interesado.

- De su noviazgo contigo y de su amistad con Jacob Black –contestó Alice más tranquila y visiblemente tan aliviada como contenta.

- ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? –Edward preguntaba con el ceño fruncido por sentirse desorientado. No sabía qué pensar.

- Quizá ese muchacho se haya dado cuenta de que la situación con Black no está bien, él podría haber detectado algo entre ustedes… -empezó Jasper con duda.

- … y quiere que Bella conozca su punto de vista. A lo mejor, Harry sí puede solucionar tu problema, hermano –acabó Alice.

- ¿Tú crees? –preguntó el vampiro con esperanza.

- Teniendo en cuenta que ni tú ni el chucho ni Charlie manejan esta situación como corresponde y de forma neutral… es posible de que Harry sí pueda poner un poco de sentido común –dijo Rosalie de forma razonable-. Tienes que estar de acuerdo en que ninguno de ustedes piensa bien las cosas. Todos tiran para su propio lado in pensar en lo que hacen. Charlie quiere que Jacob retenga a Bella en La Push, Jacob quiere a Bella para sí mismo, Bella quiere seguir siendo amiga del chucho y tú quieres que Bella deje esa amistad… ¿pero alguno de ustedes se pararon a reflexionar un poco? Yo creo que no. Ahí es donde entre Harry.

- Alguien neutral que intenta poner un orden en ese caos de intereses –dijo Esme-. Es comprensible y lógico. La cosas estaban bien cuando sólo eran tú y Bella, hijo. En aquél entonces no había intereses de por miedo, sólo el deseo de un noviazgo relativamente natural y libre de terceros.

- Y ahora es todo un lío –asintió Edward con los ojos cerrados y derrotado por la actitud de todos los involucrados. Rosalie y Esme tenían razón: antes todo iba bien y era sencillo, pero ahora todo era un lío en el que nadie pensaba con objetividad. Se sentó en un sillón con los codos clavados en su regazo y la cara oculta en las manos-. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- Quizá no tengas que hacer nada, Edward. Harry va a hablar con Bella en menos de cinco minutos. Ahora todo depende de él y de Bella. Él tiene que darle a saber sus pensamientos y ella tiene que tomar conciencia. Harry podría resolver todo este lío y yo creo que debemos confiar en él –dijo Alice mientras le frotaba la espalda a Edward de forma tranquilizadora.

- Ya lo hacemos –sonrió Rosalie.

Bella se encontraba acostada en la cama viendo por la ventana. Su cara mostraba tristeza y preocupación.

Harry entró a la habitación y se fue a sentar a un costado de Bella en la cama.

- ¿Bella? ¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó cuidadosamente.

A la chica le llamó la atención su tono de voz tanto como sus preguntas. Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con la confusión plasmada en la cara.

- Dime –su voz sonaba tranquila, aunque no muy interesada.

A Harry no le importó.

- ¿Puedo decirte lo que pienso con respecto a tu amistad con Jacob Black y tu noviazgo con Edward? –su voz sonaba suave y cuidadosa.

A Bella le gustó que fuera con cuidado, a diferencia de otros. Asintió.

- No te lo tomes a mal, pero creo que sería prudente de tu parte que abandonaras tu amistad con Black –cuando la chica iba a replicar, Harry no la dejó y siguió-. Quiero que tomes conciencia del daño que le haces a Edward. Sé que no es apropósito y que no te das cuenta de ello, pero es así. Quiero que me escuches por atención. Hazlo por Edward… y por ti.

Puede que no sea tu intención herir a Edward, pero entérate de que eso es justamente lo que estás haciendo al aceptar la amistad de Jacob Black. Puede también que él sea como familia tuya, pero él no lo así. No creo que seas consciente de las verdaderas intenciones de tu amigo, pero yo sí. Black te quiere para él y tu padre lo apoya… Tú también le permites tener alguna pequeña posibilidad de ganar su objetivo.

- Pero yo… ¡Ay! No sé cómo explicarte…

- Empieza por cómo empezó tu estrecha amistad con Black –le sugirió Harry.

Sin poder contenerse y sintiéndose a salvo, Bella le contó una media verdad. Sí le contó de su amistad con Jacob desde el inicio, pero no dijo nada del mundo de su novio.

Harry lo escuchó todo atentamente y lo analizó todo hasta llegar a una conclusión que le cayó muy mal a Bella.

- Te está manipulando –sentenció.

- ¿Qué? No…

- Escucha, Bella. ¿No has dado cuenta de que te recuerda lo sucedido durante la ausencia de Edward? Él te lo recuerda y tú caes. Sigues yendo a su casa, le permites que te tome de la mano y lo dejas abrazarte. ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta de que esas son cosas que sólo los novios hacen? ¿Es que acaso Edward no te abrasa y te toma de la mano también? Piensa en eso si no me crees… Jacob hace lo que Edward hace, pero con la diferencia de que no te ha besado… aún.

Se nota el que ese chico está enamorado de ti, pero no parece que tú le correspondas. Por el lado de la amistad te puedo sugerir el que compares a tu amistad con Black con la de Alice, la de Emmett o con la de Angela Weber.

Tus decisiones también afectan a Edward, Bella. Él no me ve a mí como una amenaza como lo hace con Jacob. Tú y yo somos amigos y a Edward le cae bien nuestra relación amistosa. Compara con eso también. ¿Por qué Edward ve a Jacob como un rival por ti y no a mí, por ejemplo?

Tienes que ser consciente de esto o muchos saldrán lastimados. Ya el daño está hecho, pero aún puedes remediarlo… y evitar que empeore. Edward te ama y Jacob también, pero veo que tu felicidad está con Edward. No lo arruines, por favor.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos para que Bella pudiera asimilar todo lo que Harry le había dicho. Fue ella la que rompió el silencio y lo hizo con voz algo débil.

- ¿Crees que me está manipulando… realmente? –cuando vio que Harry abría la boca, decidió aclararse- Quiero decir, ¿cómo es que lo hace?

- La respuesta a tu pregunta es fácil, Bella. Jacob está intentando convertir tu amistad con él, en un noviazgo. Además de que procura provocar a Edward e intentar que elijas entre los dos. A ver… piensa… y piénsalo bien. ¿Jacob tiene prejuicios contra Edward?

- Sí.

- ¿Charlie los tiene?

- Con Edward, sí.

- ¿Qué piensa Edward de Jacob? ¿Qué piensa de tu amistad con él?

- Que es peligroso porque es temperamental e inestable.

- ¿Me equivoco al pensar en que Jacob ve a Edward como un sujeto aburrido que te pone límites?

- No, es verdad.

- Pero Jacob no sólo te anima a desafiar a Edward, sino que también te anima a hacer… locuras.

Bella bajó la cabeza.

Sí: Jacob la animaba a escaparse de Edward y Alice.

Sí: Jacob la anima a hacer cosas peligrosas… Como andar en moto y hacer salto de acantilado.

- Bella, ¿te das cuenta de que podrías haberte matado estando bajo la tutela de Jacob? –le preguntó Harry, muy preocupado y atento a cualquier reacción y palabra de Bella.

Harry vio cómo Bella se ponía pálida y se envaraba con una cara asustada.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

Sus arranques de locura y búsqueda de adrenalina no sólo podrían haber acabado con su vida, sino que también habrían llevado a Edward a morir.

Y Jacob nunca la había parado.

Nunca, ninguno de los dos había pensado en el riesgo que implicaba hacer aquellas cosas. Ninguno de los dos se había detenido nunca a pensar ni un instante en cómo ponían sus vidas en peligro.

Bella admitía que había estado como obsesionada en oír la voz mental de Edward, pero nunca pensó en cómo se sentiría Charlie (por ejemplo) si algo le pasaba.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo peor.

En su locura, también arrastraba a Edward y así a los Cullen. Por su culpa, su amor podría haberse suicidado y el resto de los Cullen no lo habría superado. Su amor y la que consideraba su familia habrían sufrido junto a ella las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y a todo esto.

Jacob nunca la había detenido.

Por otra parte, eso no era lo único preocupante.

Jacob seguía recordándole aquellos meses en los que Edward no estaba, aquellos meses que ella deseaba olvidar. Bella quería avanzar y Jacob no la dejaba. Edward y Bella eran una pareja estable con una eternidad por delante. Edward le prometía mucho a Bella y Bella sabía que no eran promesas vacías. Edward hablaba de matrimonio, una eternidad juntos y felicidad para siempre. Bella sabía que con Edward ella sería muy feliz y que sin él su vida no sería vida, sería sólo una existencia. Ella ya había probado eso y deseaba nunca más volver a ello. Era demasiado doloroso y oscuro. Algo que deseaba olvidar.

Jacob la había ayudado en aquellos meses, pero ¿de qué manera?

Como si le leyera la mente, Harry le contestó:

- Aquello no fue sano, ¿verdad?

- No, no lo fue.

Bella sentía y notaba una nueva diferencia en ella. Se sentía a salvo y tranquila con Harry. No podía evitar ni explicar ese sentimiento de protección que Harry le hacía sentir, se sentía segura al tenerlo a su lado… cerca de ella… Como también tranquila. Sentía que con él podía hablar de todo que no sea el secreto de los vampiros y licántropos.

Fue entonces que se le ocurrió la idea de que Harry podría ser ese amigo lo suficientemente maduro e inteligente que podría darle consejos cada vez que los necesitara. Charlie no podría decirle nada y seguro de que a Edward le gustaría la idea… Es más, estaba segura de que Edward estaría feliz. Harry no era una amenaza ni para los Cullen ni para ella. Él era del todo inofensivo.

Entonces, se le ocurrió otra idea y decidió probar desde ese momento.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿Qué te parece Edward? ¿Qué piensas de él?

Harry se tardó unos momentos en pensar en una respuesta. Bella lo comprendía, ahora se daba cuenta de que esa pregunta aún no debía formularse… Harry y Edward aún no se conocían bien.

- No estoy seguro, pero no me parece mala persona. Lo considero reservado y algo antisociable… pero no lo culpo –Harry se rió entre dientes y Bella no pudo evitar sonreír-. Ya me he dado cuenta yo solo de que por aquí las cosas son algo… ¿superficiales? ¿falsas? ¿poco profundas? ¿quizá poco inteligentes? Me parece que Edward no quiere juntarse con los demás jóvenes de su edad porque no debe sentirse cómodo ni muy a gusto. Yo mismo no me siento muy cómodo aquí. Los jóvenes de este pueblo no parecen entender mucho las cosas.

Tú, los Cullen y yo sí sabemos algo porque venimos de otros sitios. Tú vienes de una gran ciudad, los Cullen vienen de muchos lugares según he oído y yo soy de Londres. Los chicos de aquí no han salido del pueblo o eso me parece a mí. Quizá sea por eso que no hay mucho que decir de Edward… él no se abre por la sencilla razón de no sentirse de verdad a gusto con la gente de aquí.

Cuando hacía mis compras en el pueblo, me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las chicas buscan ciertas cosas en nosotros… y me refiero con nosotros a los chicos Cullen y a mí… cosas que yo me niego a dejar y creo no equivocarme al pensar lo mismo por Edward.

- ¿Hablas de chicas como Lauren, cierto?

- Sí. Tú eres muy diferente a ella y creo que tampoco me equivoco al creer que no soy el único que lo agradece. Es más, hasta creo que soy el segundo. ¿No me dijiste acaso que Edward se fijó en ti cuando nunca se fijó en nadie de aquí? ¿Acaso no me dijiste también que tú te fijaste en él y en ningún otro chico? –le dijo Harry sonriendo.

Él se acostó junto a ella y juntos se quedaron con la vista fija en el techo como si fuese muy interesante.

- Cierto –se rió Bella.

Se sentía tranquila, contenta, contenida y protegida. Se sentía tan bien hablando con Harry y saber que él podía entenderla quizá tanto como Edward. No podía evitar pensar en lo parecidos que podían ser. Edward era de la vieja escuela… literalmente. Harry parecía ser de los que comprenden esa clase de pensamiento.

Fue entonces cuando varias preguntas vinieron a su menta y sabía que sólo Harry podía contestarlas.

Bella nunca había oído de nadie que se apellidara Potter. ¿Y si era especial ese apellido? Si era honesta consigo misma, Harry no parecía un inglés común y corriente. Ella tenía la sensación de que era alguien especial, un joven especial.

Harry jamás había dado señales de algún problema económico ni tampoco se andaba con cosas muy pequeñas. Era el dueño de una de las casas más caras de Forks, su auto era moderno, su apellido no parecía común, tenía porte (algo que no era común) y tenía cierto aire de líder. Se le notaba.

Decidió preguntar.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Sí? –parecía tan tranquilo y distraído.

- Me preguntaba cómo es que nunca tienes problemas de dinero.

Harry suspiró lenta y profundamente, pero sin despegar los ojos del techo.

- Soy aristócrata por parte de padre.

- ¿Qué? –exclamó Bella sorprendida. Harry se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa.

- Y mi padrino también.

- Wow.

- Sí, wow –asintió Harry-. Mi padre se llamaba James Potter y pertenecía a un linaje cuyos matrimonios sólo podían tener un único hijo. Él se casó joven y me tuvo a mí un año y meses antes de ser asesinado junto a su esposa –Bella fingió no ver el ceño fruncido de Harry ni tampoco el desprecio en sus ojos. Algo pasaba ahí.

- ¿Tu madre?

Harry entendió a qué se refería la chica.

- Sí. Papá sólo estuvo casado una sola vez y fue con mi madre. Lo único que heredé de ella –Bella fingió no notar el desprecio en su voz- fueron los ojos verdes. El resto es de mi padre –eso lo dijo con mucho cariño, devoción.

Bella se dio cuenta de que a Harry no sólo no le gustaba nada, era como si él despreciara a su madre y detestara el hecho de sacar sus ojos… Mientras que amaba lo que heredó de su padre. Eso no era normal. Se suponía que los hombres amaban más a sus madres que a sus padres.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu padre?

- James, James Potter. De ahí mi segundo nombre.

- Harry James Potter.

- ¿Extrañas a tu padre? –sabía que eran preguntas personales, pero no parecían hacer daño.

- Recuerdo casi nada de él, pero sí. Lo extraño mucho aunque no lo haya podido conocer. Me hubiera gustado tenerlo a mi lado. He oído mucho de él y sé que fue alguien con muchos defectos, pero no puedo esperar que sea perfecto. Los humanos tenemos defectos y él era humano. El amor que sentí por él siendo yo un bebé sigue ahí y hasta es mayor.

Bella vio que Harry realmente extrañaba mucho a su padre. Su voz era débil y, aunque Harry intentó ocultárselo, Bella se dio cuenta de que su voz se quebraba un poco. Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron.

- También me dijeron que era un hombre maravilloso. A mí lo que más me importa es el amor que recuerdo que me tenía y estoy seguro de que sí me quería como un padre debe querer a su hijo.

Bella sonrió dulcemente.

Escondido, James escuchaba todo lo que Harry decía y él tampoco pudo dejar de notar el desprecio y el amor en la voz de Harry.

Desprecio para Lily.

Amor para él.

¿Por qué?

Aún así, decidió hacer a un lado lo de Lily para disfrutar las cosas bonitas de Harry para él. Su hijo podría recordar poco de él, pero James también sabía que él había amado a su hijo y que Harry no sólo lo sabía sino que también lo correspondía.

La calidez que ya casi había creído perdida, volvió a su corazón.

Su bebé seguía ahí. Estaba en su corazón y en Harry.

Sin poder contenerse mucho más, fue a la ventana que correspondía a la habitación de Harry, y la abrió muy silenciosa y cautelosamente. Entró procurando hacer ni el más mínimo ruido, observó la habitación y se puso a recorrerla para recolectar información en su cerebro para analizarla en la soledad de su cueva.

Sabía que cuando regresara a la cueva, el dolor y la soledad lo invadirían, pero esta vez iría con algo que lo ayudaría a sobrellevarlos. Los recuerdos de esa habitación lo acompañarían y entonces él podría sentir que una mínima parte de su hijo estaba con él, a su lado.

Buscó algún rastro de Lily, alguna cosa que Harry conservara de su madre. Buscó también cosas que Harry tuviese para recordarlo a él. Buscó recuerdos que Harry pudiese tener de sus años en Hogwarts, alguna cosa de sus amigos. James se conformaría con una fotografía de Harry con sus amigos, aunque sea para ver sus caras e intentar adivinar a qué linaje mágico pertenecían.

Buscó y buscó. Cuanto más buscaba más se inquietaba.

Sí había cosas de él y que James se alegraba tanto como se aliviaba de que estuvieran en manos de su hijo. Harry tenía en su poder su capa de invisibilidad, el mapa del mereodador y su varita (James había tenido que dejarla también). La capa estaba doblada en un rincón oscuro e imperceptible de su armario, la capa estaba hasta dentro de una bolsa negra de terciopelo (que había pertenecido al padre de James por lo que él recordaba) cerrada con un cordón rojo muy bien atado. El mapa estaba dentro de una caja que parecía un libro de historia. Su varita estaba dentro de un estuche forrado de terciopelo rojo con una almohadilla forrada de seda dorada (que James recordaba pertenecer a la varita de Sirius), James podía ver que Harry cuidaba celosamente de su varita porque además de estar bien escondida (bajo una tabla suelta debajo de la cama) también estaba reluciente (parecía que Harry la lustraba con un líquido que olía a limón). Harry también tenía una foto de él en su mesita de luz, dentro de un marco azul metalizado y también impecable. Era como si Harry cuidara mucho todo lo que tenía de su padre, James.

Encontró también señales inequívocas de que Harry pertenecía a Gryffindor. James encontró accesorios de invierno (bufandas y gorros) con los colores de la casa Gryffindor.

Se alegró al descubrir que su hijo sí tenía fotografías con chicos de su edad que sólo podían ser sus amigos. En las fotografías aparecían una chica y un chico.

La que debía ser su mejor amiga era una chica de espesa melena castaña ondulada, ojos cafés, piel pálida y muy bonita. Se notaba que la chica tenía un cierto aire de las típicas alumnas favoritas de McGonagall, por lo que a James se le ocurrió que debía ser una chica muy inteligente, valiente y exigente. Por su forma de vestir, la chica parecía ser de una buena familia: jeans, blusa y botas cortas con poco taco.

El otro era un chico que James reconoció rápidamente como a un Weasley. Si no recordaba mal, Arthur y Molly Weasley tenían un hijo de la edad de Harry y si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ese niño era el mejor amigo de su hijo. No se sorprendió al percibir la humildad en su ropa, él sabía que los Weasley eran pobres. Eso no le molestaba a James y parecía que a Harry tampoco… algo de lo que le alegraba y le aliviaba porque eso quería decir que Harry no hacía diferencias por situaciones económicas. El chico llevaba jean azul, una sencilla remera y zapatillas rojas.

El Harry de la foto tenía jean, camisa de manga corta y zapatillas negras. Al igual que sus amigos, él sonreía con una alegría que le llegaba a los ojos verde esmeralda que también iban detrás de unos lentes redondos. Por su forma de vestir, también se podía decir que provenía de una familia con buena condición económica, lo que quería decir que el plan de James había funcionado: Petunia había sacado a su hijo para adelante como él había confiado.

El único humilde era el pelirrojo, algo que no parecía ser de importancia. Eso lo alegraba mucho porque quería decir que los amigos de Harry eran buenas personas como su hijo y que ellos tres estaban muy contentos de ser amigos. Eran como Remus, Sirius y él ahora que lo veía mejor.

Todo eso era muy lindo para él y estaba contento de haberlo encontrado, pero no todo era alivio y alegría.

Se inquietaba al no encontrar nada de Lily. No encontrar nada lo inquietaba porque le hacía resonar en la mente el desprecio en las palabras de Harry.

¿Por qué?

Harry sabía de él y de su madre. Él tenía cosas de su padre, pero… ¿es que no sentía interés o curiosidad por saber y/o tener algo de su madre? Eso sería lo normal, cualquier niño querría tener algo de cada uno de sus padres.

Su instinto paternal le decía que algo aquí no estaba bien. Algo estaba mal. Algo debió haber pasado con Lily para que Harry se negara a tener nada de ella.

James sabía que petunia odiaba a Lily, pero también sabía que ella no se negaría a darle a Harry algo de su hermana… hasta se lo daría feliz de deshacerse de esa "basura".

James podía ver el toque de Petunia en las cosas de Harry. Su hijo tenía todo ordenado y no levantaba ni la más mínima sospecha de la presencia de la magia en su vida. Harry escondía la magia como cualquier hijo de muggles haría. No había nada fuera de lugar, la habitación estaba limpia, ordenada y daba señales de ser de alguien con dinero. Había cosas de porcelana, buena madera, terciopelo, una televisión, un reproductor de DVD, un pequeño equipo de música, el cubrecama tenía satén y las cortinas eran de encaje. Todo era de buena calidad y estaba bien mantenido. No había señales de pobreza. James no dudaba en que Harry sabía cómo vivir sin desperdiciar y acorde a su linaje. Su cama era de roble como su mesita de luz, la mesa de la televisión era de algarrobo, junto a su foto había una cajita de porcelana con gomitas de menta y bombones de chocolate.

Si bien todo parecía ser de alguien perteneciente a la clase media, también había cosas caras que no cualquiera podría permitirse. James recordaba lo cuidadosa que era Petunia y lo mucho que le gustaba el dinero a Vernon Dursley. No había que ser genio para saber que con semejante influencia, Harry quisiera vivir cómodamente y James sabía perfectamente que su hijo podía permitirse más que eso si quería. Los Potter eran una de las familias más antigua y adineradas del mundo mágico y, como único heredero de ella, Harry tenía una gran fortuna para él solo hasta que decidiera casarse con su pelirroja y tener hijos. Hasta ese entonces, su hijo sería uno de los solteros más codiciados. James conocía esa sensación. Él mismo había tenido esa fortuna para él, las mujeres lo perseguían y nunca pasó por necesidades. Con Harry pasaría lo mismo. La diferencia era que James no sabía si Harry ya tenía su pelirroja… James había estado comprometido con Lily durante dos meses antes de casarse, a los 19 años… Y a juzgar por las fotografías, Harry debía de tener más o menos esa edad. Los hombres Potter solían casarse a los 19 años con su respectiva pelirroja. Era una especie de tradición.

Se fue a sentar al lado de la cama que daba a la ventana y abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz. Harry no tenía muchas cosas dentro ni él se detuvo a analizarlas. Su atención había sido captada por una fotografía que le hizo sonreír ampliamente.

Harry ya tenía su pelirroja y ella lo hacía visiblemente feliz.

Sin conocerlo, la chica pelirroja ganó la aprobación de James.

Era una chica de largo y ondulado cabello pelirrojo como el fuego; su piel era tan pálida como la de Harry; tenía unos ojos castaños brillantes; tenía una figura menuda, femenina y delgada; su sonrisa era cálida; tenía puesto un jean azul, una remera lisa verde claro y zapatillas negras. James podía sentir desde su lugar el carácter de la chica. No la sentía una muñequita, pero tampoco parecía del estilo de Lily. La sentía más traviesa y supo que se llevaría genial con la novia de su hijo.

En la fotografía, Harry llevaba otra ropa. Ahí tenía puesto un jean negro, una camiseta azul y zapatillas negras. Se lo veía más juvenil y relajado, además de más feliz. Sus ojos parecían brillar de alegría, tenía una sonrisa torcida (James la reconoció como una sonrisa a lo Sirius Black) y tenía la cabeza apoyada contra el hombro de la pelirroja. James pudo ver que la chica lo abrazaba por detrás y que tenían las manos entrelazadas sobre el estómago de Harry.

James ya podía imaginarse que esa chica era la nuera perfecta para él.

De pronto, un ruido le hizo pegar un salto y se escondió debajo de la cama lo más rápida y silenciosamente que pudo. Se quedó con la vista fija en la puerta abierta y rezó porque no se percataran de su presencia.

Era Harry.

Su hijo entró y fue directo a su armario. James vio que rebuscaba en la repisa que estaba sobre el perchero y lo vio sacar una caja que James sabía que contenía pergaminos, plumas, tinteros y cintas azules. Podía entender que era la caja donde Harry escondía sus instrumentos de escritura mágica de indiscretos. Luego, Harry fue a la mesita que tenía en su cuarto y se puso a escribir. Su semblante era sereno y concentrado.

Pasaron cinco minutos y Harry salió de la habitación sin enrollar la carta. La curiosidad de padre pudo con él y fue a leer lo que su hijo había escrito.

_Querida tía Petunia:_

_Sé que prometí llamarte por teléfono para lo que sea, pero decidí hacerlo diferente. No te preocupes por mí, estoy perfectamente bien. Hasta creo que podría decirte que Forks es el lugar perfecto para mí y tú sabes por qué._

_He estado pensando un poco más estos días sobre lo que dejé atrás, sobre la vida que tenía en Inglaterra y en Escocia. Soy consciente que no voy a poder huir eternamente de ella y que algún día tendré que volver a retomar mi vida allí donde la dejé, pero no sé cuándo. Como dijiste, ella no se merece que abandoné mi vida por el resto de mi vida. Como también dijiste, ella no tiene por qué reclamarme nada si fue ella la causante de que me fuera. Tienes razón, yo ya tengo una vida y ella no tiene lugar en ella. No dudes que se lo haré saber cuando regrese y la vea. Como dijiste, yo también soy un Evans orgulloso y temperamental. Lo de temperamental lo aprendí a los quince años, lo del orgullo lo empiezo a entender ahora. Tenías razón, alguna vez debía comprender lo que significaba ser un Evans y ahora lo hago. Tenías razón en tantas cosas._

_¿Recuerdas aquella caja de la que te hablé? ¿Esa que escondí en la alacena debajo de las escaleras? Necesito que me la envíes, mandaré un mensajero para recogerla mañana a la mañana. Contiene algunos libros de la cámara de mi padrino. Tú eres la única que sabe que tengo esos libros en mi poder. Son de magia negra y los necesito. Si bien te dije que Forks era un buen pueblo para mí, tiene sus pequeñas sorpresas. Esos libros me ayudarán para saber qué está pasando aquí. Están ocurriendo cosas extrañas que necesito investigar. La caja no tiene encantamientos, no le puse ninguno porque quería que pudieras abrirla y sacar los libros que te pidiera… algo que no pasaba hasta ahora. Necesito uno que habla de licantropía, otro de leyendas y otro de linaje de magos de sangre pura (ya te expliqué lo que eso quería decir). Hay una familia que se apellida como mi padrino, sé que hay algo muy extraño en ellos y quiero saber de qué se trata._

_James Potter (mi padre y tu cuñado) y Sirius Black (mi padrino) pertenecían a esos linajes de sangre pura. De la familia Potter sólo quedo yo, pero todavía hay primas Black. Narcisa Malfoy es una de las primas de mi padrino y tiene un hijo, Draco. Sí, tía, ¿a que es increíble? Creo que puedes hacerte una idea de mi sorpresa cuando supe de la noticia. ¿Mi némesis y mi padrino emparentados? Son cosas de la vida._

_Mi invitación sigue en pie, puedes venir en casa cuando quieras, sólo te pido que me avises con antelación para prepararte la habitación. No dudo en que te gustará la casa, quizá más que la tuya._

_Recuerdos norteamericanos,_

_ Harry_

Cuando terminó de leer la carta, James no lograba entender qué estaba pasando ahí.

No dudaba en que existiera la posibilidad de que Harry tuviese esos libros en su poder. Sirius no sentía mucho cariño por el legado de su familia, mucho menos cariño sentía por su familia. Por eso, no dudaba en que Sirius le dejaría sacar a Harry todos los libros que quisiera de la cámara de su familia.

Lo que tenía a James sorprendido era más de una cosa.

¿Harry había encontrado algo interesante en este pueblo tan aburrido? Esa era una de las cosas.

¿Por qué Harry querría esos libros? Un libro de licantropía y otro de linajes de magos de sangre pura no parecían tener mucha relación. La licantropía no era hereditaria. ¿Y el de leyendas?... Bueno… ahora que lo pensaba un poquito más, quizá sí podría interesarle a Harry. Existían muchas historias, leyendas que podrían ser verdaderas. Quizá Harry sí encontrara algo interesante en ese segundo libro.

Había mucho que pensar. Ahora sí que tenía mucho que pensar cuando estuviera solo en su cueva.

Y eso que sólo había estado en la habitación de Harry. Si esa habitación le había dado material para el cerebro, no quería imaginarse lo que sería hablar con el mismo Harry.

Parecía que su hijo era un joven muy interesante.

Con todo eso en la cabeza, saltó por la ventana corrió por el bosque convertido en ciervo… directo a su cueva y sin que nadie lo detectara.

Kreacher se encontraba fuera de la casa. Tenía puestos un impermeable amarillo y bolsas de plástico atadas con cordones en las pies. El amo Harry le había comprado el impermeable para que se protegiera de la lluvia, pero el elfo la utilizaba también para taparse para que indiscretos no descubrieran su naturaleza de elfo. El amo Harry le había dicho que tenía el tamaño de un niño y el elfo se aprovechaba de eso… algo que le era de mucha utilidad.

En esos momentos, estaba cortando flores y vegetación. Tenía una canasta de mimbre a un costado donde ponía flores de distintos colores y hierbas extrañas que el amo Harry no sabía que su elfo había sembrado. Esas hierbas las había puesto Kreacher para fabricar pociones que sólo él sabía. Esas pociones eran uno de los secretos de la familia del elfo y el elfo no las había fabricado hasta que se mudó con su amo Gryffindor a Forks.

El clima de Forks era perfecto para la pequeña huerta que Kreacher había deseado poner casi toda su vida de sirviente. Los Black no tenían espacio verde para que él pudiera hacer ese despliegue, pero su amo Gryffindor sí había conseguido sitio para él, una de las cosas por las que más cariño sentía por el amo Harry. Gracias al amo Harry, ahora Kreacher podía tener la huerta que tanto había deseado tener. Cuando se mudaron a Forks, el elfo también había podido sacar más partido de su poder. La elaboración de pociones había sido un despliegue y tanto la estimulación como el mantenimiento del jardín del amo Harry, también. Si bien el amo Harry era bueno en hechizos y ahora en pociones, Kreacher podía hacer más y mantener todo en perfectas condiciones.

Kreacher aprovechaba todo cuanto el amo Harry hacía.

Estaba cortando un puñado de uno de sus cultivos, cuando vio un ciervo a unos dos metros de la ventana de su amo. Era un ciervo marrón, delgado y con buena cornamenta.

Kreacher nunca había visto un ciervo cerca de la casa del amo Harry. El olor humano de su amo hacía despertaba el instinto de supervivencia de los animales y los ahuyentaba. Otra cosa que Kreacher agradecía, no quería animales fastidiando el trabajo de su amo y el suyo. Lejos estaban mejor y su amo no se quejaba de que los animales del bosque no se acercaran. Mejor así.

El elfo se hizo invisible y fue a perseguir al ciervo. El amo Harry no tenía por qué enterarse de nada, además, la chica muggle lo tenía entretenido. Otra cosa que Kreacher agradecía.

El ciervo corría rápido, pero el elfo no se quedaba atrás. Cuando el ciervo llegó a una cueva de piedra escondida por vegetación, el elfo entró con él.

Kreacher recorrió el lugar con la mirada y frunció el ceño cuando vio un pañuelo del amo Harry extendido sobre una roca plana. Más frunció el ceño cuando vio que el animal se acercaba al pañuelo y lo olisqueaba. Kreacher se acercó al pañuelo y también lo olisqueó. Se envaró cuando sintió que el pañuelo aún llevaba notoriamente el aroma de su amo.

De pronto, el ciervo levantó el hocico hacia el techo y olfateó ruidosamente.

Kreacher supo que debía desaparecer y así lo hizo. De regreso a su huerta, Kreacher se grabó en la mente la imagen del pañuelo de su amo en un lugar donde no debería estar.

Al igual que el amo, el elfo también se había dado cuenta de que ese ciervo no se comportaba como un ciervo normal.

Kreacher se puso rígido en su lugar.

Ese había sido el ciervo que le robó al amo Harry y ahora Kreacher quería saber por qué. La diferencia entre el amo y el sirviente era que nadie en ese lugar sabía de la existencia de Kreacher, algo que el elfo pensaba aprovechar. Además, Kreacher ya sabía del paradero del ciervo ladrón.

Algo que ni el ciervo podría imaginarse.


End file.
